Revenge of the Nerds: The Bad Boy Edition
by SexyBVirgo
Summary: Zero goes to Uni and wait...he's a nerd? But Nerds do it best as attested by our Bad Boy Semes! University Life done in true SexyBVirgo Style...Definitely not for Children...Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not own any of the Characters! *Though I wish I did***

**Let's GO**

**A/N: This is my guilty pleasure…IT will feature a multitude of couples. Warning: Do not read if you are not into bondage, slavery, etc. This one will be pretty hardcore. Also it is AU reality to give my self more room. There is no vampiracy here (Sorry) and set in a completely different setting. **

**Just in case I have opened an account on adultfanfiction under the name of SexyBVirgo, just in case my stories are deleted! This will be NC-17 so beware even though it may not seem like it at first. ABSOLUTELY NOT FOR CHILDREN!~~ Read and Review and tell me what you think!~~**

**Summary: Zero starts a new school and wait! He's a nerd? But nerds do it best as attested by our Bad Boy Semes!~~ **

**Pairings:KanamexZeroxIchijo: Vampire Knight (Yep, it's a threesome!)**

** SasukexNaruto:Naruto**

**IchigoxUryuu: Bleach**

**RikuoxKazahaya: Legal Drug (Because they don't get enough play)**

**KuroganexFai: Tsubasa**

**Plus some more if you want to see them: You have to read and review…..Alright, let's get started!~~~~**

**Chapter One: Moving In Part One**

**Zero**

Zero Kiryuu sighed as he looked down at the paper outlining his dorm assignment then back up to the brick red building that was going to be his new home at Ani Man Ga University. He knew that he should have gotten a private apartment, but Yuki had gone on and on about University life and had insisted the best thing to do was to move into the dorm. Now he was stuck with a roommate he didn't know with no privacy. Damn Yuki!. It was his first year and she gone on about living in the dorm and making friends.

Knowing it was of no use to protest now, Zero brushed the sliver bangs that shielded his eyes from his face and picked up the box in front of him and preceded to enter the building, throwing a short glance back at Cross and Yuki who were moving more stuff from the car. Just as he was about to enter the building the low, expensive roar of a motorcycle distracted him and he looked back, his hand in the handle of the door. Just in time to see a black Augusta F4Cc pull into the parking lot. His mouth salivated as he eyed the expensive bike, totally overlooking the rider. So he didn't see the glossy brown hair that was revealed moments later, or the deep sienna eyes that turned to his direction as if they were tracking him, immediately aware of him. Instead he concentrated on the shiny finish of the black paint job, before turning back to enter the dorm once more.

3101, was the room number so he deduced that he would be on the third floor. It was the second door on the left and turned that way, slipping his electronic key into the lock. The door unlocked with a discreet click and he pushed the door open to step inside. Only to be greeted with an electric group of boys standing in the middle of his room. At his arrival, a short blonde boy moved to the center of attention looking quite sheepish. His eyes were the color of blue diamonds, so brilliant they hurt Zero's eyes, his hair the color of unadulterated sunshine. Three, slender scars adorned each cheek, though it didn't take away from his almost delicate beauty. His personality shined just as brightly. On the whole, Zero thought he was too bright for his own dark, serious personality. And he had to live with him for the rest of the year.

"Sorry! Today is move in day and all of my friends came over so that we could go to dinner together." The small blond stuck out his hand. HI! I'm your new roommate Naruto Uzamaki!" He gestured behind him to the small group that had gathered. "These are my best friends so you will be seeing them a lot!"

He pointed first to a tall, slender blond with sky blue eyes. "This is Fai Fluroitei!" Next came another blonde that was diminutive in height and slim, his hair falling into large green eyes and his face made of up of sharp, delicate planes that gave him a feminine appearance."Kazahaya Kudo!" A raven haired cool beauty was next, his straight stare causing Zero to sweat drop before he gathered him composure. "And last but not least this is Uryuu Ishida! You are welcome to join us!"

Zero studied the motley crew in silence before moving around them to the empty bed that was situated on the right side of the room. " Zero Kiryuu. Nice to meet you. But I think I will just eat out tonight. I have to move the rest of my stuff in and if dinner is now I'm not ready."

Naruto smiled widely. "No problem! We just happened to move in early. But you are more than welcome to sit with us any time!" The short blonde gestured to his friends. "Let's go!"

Zero watched them file out, shaking his head. He had no idea of just how his life was about to change!

**Okay! Tell me what you think! This story will be real subtle at the beginning but will get steamier as we go on! The chapters will get longer also after I do everyone's move in day! Should I continue? Read and Review**

**SexyBVirgo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Characters *Sigh, though I wish I did***

**A/N at Bottom**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Two: Move In Day Part Two:Reconnections**

**Naruto**

As he was walking through the door of his new dorm at Ani Man Ga University, zipping up his orange nylon hoodie, Naruto Uzamaki felt as if destiny had dealt him another hand. He was free to start a new life! A new adventure. Excitement coursed through him and he pulled his phone out to call Fai Flourite, his best friend. He started talking as soon as Fai answered the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Stuck in the president's dorm in an RA meeting." Fai answered laconically. "You know the dorm for smart people and all. Not something you would pay attention to, though Uryuu is here. That should be interesting." His voice was indolent with gentle, playful sarcasm. He loved Naruto though he'd acknowledged a long time ago that his best friend was an idiot. "What's going on?"

"Dinner, tonight in what they call the cafeteria. To celebrate a new year."

"Ugh. You know I hate cafeteria food I'd rather just cook. And the school conveniently provided a kitchen."

"Awww." Naruto pouted. "But then you'd make me wash dishes!"

"As payment." Fai quipped back. "Do you know how much you eat? And let's not even talk about ramen."

"Aww c'mon the first night on campus lets be politically incorrect." Naruto wheedled. "And the cafeteria has ramen. I'm doing ramen on my first night."

"You got it. I'll be there." When Naruto whined Fai would agree to anything to get him to shut up.

"Great. Meet me in my room five. Kaza and Ury will be there." Naruto clapped his phone shut, happy that they'd all arranged with the school to move in a day earlier. Now he had an extra day to walk the campus and get situated. Life was good. He would have to email Kakashi tonight and give him a run down. His dad was over protective and if Naruto didn't email him as least once a day, he wouldn't put it past him to show up at the school.

"But, then I can always get Iruka to distract him." He muttered to himself. "Since they're still in the honeymoon phase." Just recently his had figured out he was gay and his new boyfriend just happened to be one of his old high school teachers. It was convenient . His horny dad couldn't wait to get Naruto out of the house and his boyfriend into his bed. It helped him be a little more lenient where his son was concerned. Any thing that let Naruto slip out of the house was fine with him.

His phone chimed in his hand and he flipped it open to peer at the screen again, smiling when he saw it was from Kaza.

_So five? Ugh I really hate cafeteria food._

_All in the life of a college student. _ Naruto texted back, grinning.

_We should just have Fai cook. Healthier._

Naruto's smiled turned into a frown. _Not you too! I don't feel like doing dishes tonight. You'll eat in the cafeteria tonight and it will be the best meal you have all year!_

So intent was he on texting it was no wonder he ran into a stationary body. He bounced backwards (he'd been walking pretty fast) and promptly fell onto his ass. He scrambled to his feet quickly, not paying attention at first to who he'd run into in the first place. It was only after several minutes of wiping the dirt off the ass of his pants that he noticed the silence. Frowning in confusion, wondering why the other party wasn't yelling in indignation, Naruto looked up. And became marble. His heart refused to beat again He was breathless as he looked into the face of his scariest nightmare.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck and triple fuck! What the fuck was Sasuke Uchiha doing on this campus?_

Cold air blew into his mouth and he realized it was open as he stared into the death of his college life. He hadn't seen the Uchiha in four years, not since the day he'd confessed and been rejected, and that definitely wasn't long enough to forget the utterly gorgeous person that was Sasuke Uchiha. Long black bangs framed black eyes that seemed to look straight down into Naruto's soul, though they were lifeless at the moment. As he remembered. The thin mouth was at the moment compressed into a line. And he'd gotten taller, topping Naruto by a good five inches now, though his face was the same triangular face Naruto recalled sometimes in his nighttime fantasies. He wore a black hooded Nike sweat suit, that looked like it had just come from the runway. Naruto schooled his features into a parody of confusion.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." He gestured with the phone. "Teach me to walk and text." He joked, starting to move away, looking away, any thing to get away from the sight that seared his eyes.

Long pale fingers snapped out, circled his wrist, wrenching him to a halt. Unbidden he looked back. Dark eyes bored into his own sky blue orbs. Dark and suddenly filled with satisfaction.

"Well, if it isn't the dobe."

Naruto shivered before he could contain the reaction. Sasuke's voice was like sandpaper, low and gravely, stroking against him; polishing him until he was smooth.

_Well, fuck me six ways to Sunday, wait Naruto don't go there. _Because that brought up visions of Sasuke fucking him six ways to Sunday those dark eyes lit with something other than cold indifference. Fire engine red tinted the curve of his cheeks as the picture floated through his mind.

Painfully conscious of the effect the raven was having on his body, Naruto deliberately narrowed his eyes in mock anger. He was glad that he was good at acting. "Dobe? You can't think of another name to call a complete stranger? Rude teme, very rude."

_That's right push him away before he realizes who you are._

Because Kakashi was a valued employee of the Uciha corp with a line direct to the president of the company. The head who just happened to be Sasuke's brother Itachi. Naruto had attended numerous functions at their mansion before he'd started to decline the outings citing that high school was getting the better of him. It had been a relief .In truth he'd just had to stay away after he'd confessed to the older boy at one of those very functions. Sasuke's eyes had been expressionless then also as he'd informed Naruto that he didn't find him attractive in the least him being too loud and stupid for the heir. That night Naruto had cried his pretty blue eyes red and vowed never to see the Uchiha again. A promise he'd kept good on until now.

Trying to keep up his fake hauteur he shook his hand as if trying to get the heirs attention. "Could you release me please? I have somewhere to be."

Silence.

It was a lie, but he didn't have anything better. Sasuke was still staring at him and holding his wrist and before long he was going to give away that he still recognized the Uchiha. Suddenly, though his face didn't change, Naruto felt amusement emanating from the dark haired rich boy. His arm contracted, pulling Naruto closer so that they now stood fact to face.

"Are you telling me that you really don't remember who I am? Are you serious Naruto?"

_Shit! He knows it's me and he knows I should know him!_

"H-how do you know my name?" He tried again, not willing to admit defeat when it came down to his reputation. All Sasuke would do would was make fun of him and ridicule him; he couldn't allow that to happen here. He shook his head again. "You're scaring me. Can you let go now?" Silence.

Sasuke's free hand darted down and grabbed the phone as he held him with his other hand. "Fine if you want to pretend you forgot me, the boy you professed your love to, I'll just have to make you remember." He opened Naruto's phone and began to punch in numbers. (His phone hadn't had time to lock.) Naruto stared at his phone, held in the other boys's hand, in incredulous wonder. He swore he could hear his heart beating. He reached for the phone, trying to take it back.

Big mistake. Sasuke's hand tightened almost painfully on his wrist as he swung him around until Naruto's back measured the length of his chest, his arms trapped by Sasuke's. Ignoring the diminutive blonde's struggles, Sasuke casually continued what he was doing. Inside his pocket his phone began to vibrate belt out 'The Catalyst' by Linkin Park. His warm breath bathed Naruto's cheek and the blonde shuddered at the decidedly erotic hold.

"What the fuck!" He protested. "Why do you think the you can just manhandle someone and think it's okay!"

Sasuke shut the phone and he was free, facing the Uciha once more, his phone securely back in his hand as Sasuke pulled his own phone out and checked it. His black eyes returned to Naruto. He didn't acknowledge the blonde's previous statement.

"I'll call you and we can catch up on old times. I'll make you remember in no time." It was said playfully, but Naruto's spine hardened.

"Just what in the hell is wrong with you? Teme! Go to hell!" He turned, freeing his hand with some difficulty because Sasuke at first refused to release it, and stalked away, heart hammering. It wasn't until the scenery passed before his eyes that he realized that he'd walked further than he thought. But it was a distant thought, the peace of his day blown. He'd walked five more steps before the horrible realization hit him. Sasuke attended the University. What other reason was there to be on the campus? Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he thought about what that entailed.

_Damn and I thought I was over that!_

But apparently not because he was still shaking hours later when his friends arrive to walk to the cafeteria and his new roommate Zero Kiryuu arrived. He affected a wide smile any way as he welcomed his new roomie and introduced his friends, hoping that none of his bewilderment showed on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So a short chapter, but wanted to jump into it! Yay! First meeting between Naruto and Sasuke. Kinda fast but I hate boring parts of the story and try to avoid them unless absolutely necessary. I hoped you like it, I am having fun writing this story!~~ Thank you for your reviews, faves and follows! I hope you will enjoy the future chapters!~~~**

**SexyBVirgo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Any Of the Characters/Plot only!**

**A/N at Bottom**

**Let's GO!~~~**

**Chapter Three: Move In Part Three Conversations with Friends and Secrets**

**Fai **

Naruto affected his usual bright, talkative attitude as they headed to the cafeteria. He skipped ahead of their small group and back. "I can't wait to eat ramen!"

The four of them walked the campus, Fai knowing where the eatery was since he'd actually made it to the campus tour months before they were even accepted. He eyed the small blonde curiously though. He was going out of his way to seem like his old cheery self, but Fai could see the strain that pulled the skin around his eyes taut and that his blue eyes seemed darker than usual. If he hadn't known the blonde so well, he wouldn't have even noticed it. But he did now the blonde that well and he did notice. His own blue eyes resembled arctic glaciers as he contemplated what could make the blonde act like that. He would corner him later tonight and ask. For right now he resigned him self to enjoy the evening ahead of him. It was always enjoyable to spend time with the loud, brash blonde. He was never censored and he could make you laugh at yourself. That was something he sorely needed in his life.

His hands found their way into his pockets as he strolled along, breathing a sigh of relief. It felt good to breath air that wasn't contaminated by the antics of his over protective parents. He was glad that Yui was currently the one stuck in the city going to college close to home, going through the rigor of becoming the next head of the company. The fresh air of freedom ruffled his hair. He smiled, a genuine one as he eyed Naruto. It tasted like ambrosia to his starving senses and allowed himself the pure enjoyment of not having to report every action to his parents.

Naruto crowed with delight as they entered the cafeteria. "Ramen!"

"Ugh." Uryuu commented from his right. "I can't believe that you actually like that swill."

Naruto paused. "Swill? Are you kidding? Ramen is the best thing they'e invented!"

"I'll take your word for it." Dry as he always was, Uryuu pushed his glasses further up his nose. His dark slate grey eyes flickered around the room observing the room, spotting an empty table far from the door. "I'll grab a table," He pointed to Naruto. "You, charge of swill. I don't want ramen though, sushi would be good." He didn't wait for Naruto to follow directions already headed for the table Kaza in tow. He looked at the small blonde with light curiosity. Though he was shy, it was never around his friends.

Fai followed Naruto. "I'll make sure that he's the only one eating ramen tonight." He commented without looking back. He eyed the food selection leisurely, at the same time on the hyper active blonde. "I'm cooking tomorrow." He murmured to himself taking the wilted food in with horror. "It's much better than dyeing from food poisoning."

Collecting some of the best plates and Naruto, who had a steaming bowl of ramen in his hands, he headed back for the table, thanking God that he'd been supplied with enough brain power that any school would roll out the red carpet, thus enabling him to a full apartment equipped with a state of the line kitchen. "And he's going to wash dishes for the rest of the year."

"What was that?" Naruto asked suspiciously from his side.

"Nothing. Let's just get back. I want a good nights sleep tonight."

Naruto looked at him in disgusted fascination. "No wonder you're in the President's Dorm. You're no fun!"

Fai didn't bother to comment, placing the food laden tray on the table and nudging it in Uryuu's direction. "No more cafeteria food. My arteries are shriveling and I haven't even taken a bite."

"I second that." Uryuu returned. He poked at his food with no enthusiasm. "This is going to give me indigestion."

"Oh shut it!" Naruto was already lifting a forkful of ramen to his mouth. "You guys are acting like wusses! You would think that you were still home with your parents! Mmmmnh!" The rest of what he was going to say was cut off by an ecstatic moan issued through a mouthful of ramen. Fai's face scrunched up. "Fine hurry and eat before I get sick."

"You just don't know the joy of ramen." Naruto complained and settled down to devour his favorite meal.

It took his mind off Sasuke. Temporarily, food being the most important thing in his life.

"So what time is your first class?" Fai asked Uryuu, suspecting that like him, the blue eyed raven had opted to start classes early. His own was at eight-thirty.

"Eight-thirty." The raven echoed. "English. You?"

"Same. Chem."

And who would think of teaching a chemistry class at eight in the morning. It was cruel and unusual and if he didn't need the class he would tell the administrators to fuck off. But he did need the class, it being one of the pre requisites for his major. Nothing said he loved school like blowing things up at eight in the morning. He looked at Naruto who returned the glance too innocently.

"What time is your first class?"

"Twelve." The blonde answered happily.

"I should have known."

Naruto poked Kaza with his elbow. "With Kaza!"

Uryuu groaned. "Don't tell me this idiot's starting to rub off on you. Going to class early is a benefit. You get out of school early."

"Hey!" Naruto protested strenuously mouth still filled with ramen.

Kaza poked his lip out. "I don't want to get up early. It's one of the reasons I'm living on campus. Imagine the joys of not being awakened by Rikou in the wee hours of the morning."

Fai shivered dramatically His proclivities well known. "If it was him doing the waking I wouldn't have any complaints. I would love to wake up to that tall, dark, handsome face any day."

"Try it." Kaza muttered, pushing his food around on his plate. "You'll think differently."

A commotion at the door, interrupted whatever Fai was going to say and he glared in its direction. Only to gape as a a tall dark haired male walked past garnering the attention of the female population that dotted the cafeteria. Just the sight of his profile was enough to send Fai's heart into irregular palpitations. He was well over six feet, the glint of his black hair drawing Fai's eyes up. He sighed watching the strong, broad shouldered back disappear. "Now that is worth waking up for."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Uryuu said, speaking up for the first time since they'd started the meal. "I hear he's part of the bad boys club."

"Bad boys club?" Fai's eyes swung back to the doorway. "Now that's something I would seriously be into."

"Only if you want to be collared. Because that's what they do to their current pet."

The entire table turned to stare at him in stupefied silence, three pairs of eyes incredulous.

"P-pet?" Naruto stammered, blues eyes huge. "What the hell? And how do you know that?"

"I pay attention, it's the reason I get good grades in school." Uryuu retorted, unconcerned with the attention his words were getting. "Word has it that they only go for males."

"Well, well, well." Fai smiled speaking into the bubble of silence that surrounded the table. He picked up his chopsticks. "I would say this year just got interesting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was more subdued on the way back to the dorms and Fai waited until they'd split from the group before confronting the positive blonde.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto began to walk a little faster. "Wrong? What would be wrong? I'm finally away from home, far away from Baa-chan! Why-"

"Naruto."

Fai's soft voice cut off Naruto's protests in the middle. "I know something is wrong. You're acting just like you did when I first met you."

A bead of sweat trickled down Naruto's forehead. Of course Fai would pick up that he wasn't himself. He knew Naruto the best out of their crew. But how could he tell Fai the bane of his existence was right here on campus? Of the three, only Fai had witnessed the turmoil he'd gone through in trying to forget the raven. So he shrugged it off, Sasuke couldn't do anything if he couldn't find him right? And the campus was large enough that the chances of him running into the brunette were second to none.

"You're mistaken. Nothing could be wrong with this perfect first day of the new year."

Famous last words.

**Yay! Another chapter down though they are short right now! I'm really enjoying this story so far…I know you are waiting for KAZE and it's coming but they are my favorite so I thought I would give someone else some attention before I started in on them.**

**Thank you so much to my…ahem….Reviewers! All five of you, bwahahahahahaha! I appreciate it! You'll like this story once it really gets going.**

**Until next time….…**

**SexyBVirgo…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own ANy of the Characters!~~/Only the Plot!**

**A/N at Bottom**

**Lets GO!~~**

**Chapter Four: Surprise, Surprise!**

**Uryuu**

As he separated from his friends, Uryuu decided that only a V8 could combat the dull cafeteria meal that twisted and turned in his belly. He rubbed his stomach as he made a detour towards the nearest market.

"Damn Naruto!"

He grumbled to himself as he walked, his bright white button down glowing in the light of the shinning moon. That caused extra grumbling. He hated when it got dark early. He loved the daylight.

"Just like I hate cafeteria food."

There was a lot of things he hated and cafeteria food wasn't number one on the list. Thinking about it now brought a slight frown to his face. The most hated thing on his list was his father, who he couldn't have a decent conversation without feeling like he was the scourge of the earth.

_Thank God for boarding schools, _ he thought absently, his limbs relaxing as the candace of his walking began to soothe him. He'd attended one for the last two years of high school after practically begging his father to let him change schools. It had give his father an axe to hang over his head but the reason had been worth it. But then anything would have been worth getting away from the sexual deviant known as Ichigo Kurosaki.

His eye twitched beneath his glasses as thoughts of the other boy replaced those of his father. Things had been going well in the land of Karakura Town until Kurosaki had decided that Uryuu would look perfect tied to his bed. Uryuu still dropped sweat at how close he'd come to being the object of the strawberry's fantasies. But that wasn't the worst. The worst was that he'd wanted to be there, had jumped gladly at the chance to study with the boy who prompted his cold heart to come out of hiding. Only to find himself half naked beneath the teen and well on his way to losing his virginity. That had been fine with him. Until he realized that Kurosaki would be more controlling than his father. The memory was still enough to chill his skin.

_"Say it. You belong to me."_

_Dizzy and out of breath from the kisses the boy had already bestowed on him, Ichigo's long body layered over his, that tempting mouth so close to his own he could taste it, Uryuu was understandably confused. He licked his lips, looking at Ichigo, his eyes dark with arousal. "I belong to you."_

_Ichigo smiled as he lowered his head eyes full of predatory prowess, his lips rubbing over Uryuu's softly, making the darker teen moan. He was so lost in bliss of having Ichigo hands on him that he almost missed the strawberry blonde's words. _

_"That's right all mine. You'll look so good all-" _

_"Ichigo!"_

_The red haired teen made a vexed sound at the interruption, pulling back slightly so that his lips weren't attached to Uryuu's. "Don't move." He ordered, hazel eyes lit by hard lust._

_Uryuu nodded in agreement and stayed on the bed. In the absence of the bewildering strawberry, Uryuu let his eyes wander around the room . The hint of black among the white sheets caught his eye and he immediately sat up to take a better look. He held the thin black collar up his eyes wide in astonishment. He knew Ichigo didn't have a dog. But-_

_His brain connected the dots lightning fast tying Ichigo's words to the small, black bind. He quickly realized what the strawberry had meant when he said 'belong to me'._

_Trembling, suddenly aware of the ramifications of his crush's statement, Uryuu jumped from the bed, his heart trying to tattoo its beat on his ribcage. In his flight from the bed he noticed the open drawer on the nightstand. Feeling like a victim in a scary movie, Uryuu slowly pulled the drawer opened completely. Heat rushed to his face at the multitude of toys that filled the small space. All new, still wrapped in their packaging. Obviously for him._

Needless to say he'd escaped at the first opportunity, his clothes immaculate when the strawberry had come back into the room, slipping past him when he opened the bedroom door. The strawberry had been miffed when Uryuu explained that his dad had called and ordered him home. From that day he'd avoided the blonde, making sure that they'd never been alone again. In the days leading up to his transfer, he'd often found hazel eyes on him full of frustration, calculating how to get him alone. Thank his lucky stars for Rukia who'd run interference. He'd transferred without ado and even now he sighed in relief at the escape though if he were honest with himself what had scared him most was that he'd hadn't been adverse to the idea at all as long as it was Ichigo.

And why the hell was he even thinking about Ichigo? It must have been the conversation about bad boys. Shaking such thoughts from his head, really he wouldn't see Ichigo again, he entered the well lit store in search of his favorite drink. He walked straight to the refrigeration unit where the bottled drinks were held. He was lost in his own world when the hand reached over his shoulder to pluck a soft drink from the cooler.

Indignant that his personal space was being invaded, he turned sharp words already formed on his lips. And stopped as his world stopped spinning on its axis. Bright hazel eyes stared back at him in satiety. Long slender hands, reached out to steady him as his world tilted, tried to right itself and slumped to the side.

"I-Ichigo."

"Uryuu."

His name, said in that tone of voice made him shiver. Uryuu took a careful step backwards trying to dislodge the hands, tilting his head up to look at the strawberry fully. Then he wished he hadn't. Those hazel eyes glowed with triumph and something else that made Uryuu want to run. But Ichigo was blocking his way with his lean body.

"What are you doing here?" His voice sounded like it was trying to be heard through a wall, high and slightly panicked.

Ichigo raised a brow at him. "Shopping, of course."

Uryuu shook his head in desperation, the beauty of the tall strawberry going straight to his brain. "No, what are you doing here in this town."

Ichigo smiled at him. It reminded him of the picture of the wolf from his book of fairytales. Uryuu felt his body quake in response. "I attend Ani Man Ga University. Second year. Didn't you know?"

How could he? He'd severed all ties when he'd left Karakura Town. Or so he'd thought. He decided that the V8 would be better in the morning and tired to slide away from Ichigo only to have his actions thwarted as Ichigo mirrored his movements exactly, causing him to lean against the tall cooler behind him. His hands came up in automatic defense pressing against Ichigo. He quickly snatched them away as the well defined muscles of the other boy registered on the soft flesh of his palms.

"You go to Ani Man Ga?"

Uryuu nodded absently, his mind trying to think of avenues for escape.

"You must be a first year or I would have noticed you before now." Ichigo mused, stepping even closer, crowding Uryuu against the cooler. "But I can't say I'm disappointed." He continued probing Uryuu like a hawk. "Which dorm do you live in?"

Overwhelmed by his knee jerk reaction to the strawberry, Uryuu didn't, at first, grasp the question. He was too busy monitoring his heart rate. When his mind caught up to his body a full blush decorated his form. His hands came up again to push Ichigo back. "As if I would tell you that. " He gasped out, upset that Ichigo could still have this effect on him even after two years without seeing him.

Ichigo's eyes flickered down to his hands and back up to his eyes. "I'll find out sooner or later Uryuu so it's just best that you tell me now."

"Asshole!" The expletive burst from his mouth before he could stop it. "I'm not telling you where I live!"

"And why not?" Closer and closer. Ichigo was so close now that Uryuu could feel warm breaths against his cheeks as he leaned in, the scent of summer peaches pervading his nostrils. "Don't you want me to know where you live Uryuu?"

"Arghh!" This time, his hands exerted enough force that Ichigo was pushed backwards. Without waiting for a reaction Uryuu slid from underneath his body and ran for the door. He didn't stop running until he was in front of the President's dorm. Keeping his eyes on the terrain behind him, making sure that Ichigo hadn't followed, Uryuu swiped his key card. He breathed easier once he was behind the glass door, relieved that Ichigo hadn't followed. His harsh breaths echoed audibly in the deserted foyer.

A sense of dread descended on him as he remembered talking about the Bad Boys Club. There was no way that Ichigo's presence here was a coincidence,

_What in the hell was he supposed to do now?_

**Whoo! Hoo! Almost done with the introductory chapters! Yay! Kaza's pov will be next and we will swing back around to Zero-Yummy! I can't wait for his first meeting LOL**

**Thank you so much for my faithful reviewers:Ben4kevin,loveless raine and JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ ! Thank You so much for following me. The chapters are short right now but they will get longer, and the smut is coming LOL! And I am not abandoning The Proposal! (Working on a new chapter now and hope to update this weekend!~~)**

**Please RxR**

**Until Next Time….**

**SexyBVirgo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Any of the Characters!/Only the Plot!**

**A/N At Bottom!**

**Let's GO!~~~**

**Chapter Five: Brother Complex**

**Kazahaya**

Kazahaya unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside. It was silent in the room, by some quirk of fate he'd ended up with no roommate, and he thought for a moment to call Naruto and ask him to stay over. He curbed the impulse. He was a big boy now and he needed to grow up. Or that was what he'd told Rikuo when he insisted that Kaza shouldn't live on campus._ Fucking worrywart! But it's okay for him to live on campus!_ Talk about double standards. Never mind that he always seemed to find himself in some bind. A fact his overprotective adopted brother capitalized on. Fai's words drifted through his head. A sexier than he needed to be adoptive brother with a brother complex.

_Gah!_ He didn't even want to think about it right now. Because really, wasn't it just wrong to be attracted to your brother, even if you weren't related by blood? But man oh man Rikuo was what the epitome of a man and _I thought you weren't going to think of this right now!_ Right he wasn't. He was going to think about the first day of school. He'd escaped. He was free. There was no use dwelling on it now.

With that thought entrenched firmly in his mind, he gathered his bath toiletries and headed for the communal bathroom. A shower would relax him and he could get a good nights sleep and be bright eyed at the hour of twelve o'clock for his first class. He almost sighed in bliss. It would be great not to have to wake up at the crack of dawn. Facing your fantasies that early in the morning was never good for your health. And that reminded him. He had to call Kakei, his sadistic dad, though he knew his father wouldn't really worry unless he went too long without checking in.

Thoughts of his home slowly disappeared under the umbrage of the hard university water as he soaped all of his troubles away. When he returned from his shower dressed in short gym shorts and a clinging black tank top he was calm. His sense of calm promptly flew out of the window when his phone beeped. His eyes flew to the bedside clock that rested on his night stand. Seven O'clock. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't too late for one of his friends to be calling. They always checked up on him. But he knew even before he pulled up the text message who it would be.

They hadn't spoken in the two days after their big blow up over him moving to the campus and to his horror when he opened the phone there were several missed calls from the tall raven. Knowing his brother, a feeling of dread making him lightheaded, he opened the text messages.

_Kaza._

_Still not talking to me? I'll be there in five._

He checked the time of the last message and felt his heart started to beat faster. That had been four minutes and fifty-five seconds ago.

Right on queue, the phone in his hand began to chime. He stared at it as if it were one of the seven sins come to life. He let it go to voicemail. Because there was no reason to answer it. He was out on his own, living on campus. He could survive without Rikuo for one day.

"Kaza."

The voice through the door, a dark melody to his ears, made him jump out of his skin and he turned to give the door a look of pure dillusionment. How had he even gotten in the building? You needed a key card to get in.

"Kaza, I know you're in there. I can hear your phone ringing. YOU wouldn't leave your phone at home. OPEN THE DOOR."

Kaza acted on pure impulse, used to orders from the raven. As his dorm room door swung open, he cursed his predilection to listen to his older brother when the sight of him hit Kaza like the back of a semi truck gone wild. So tall that he could rest his hand on the top of the door jamb, black hair swinging in his eyes Rikuo looked good enough to eat. Somehow Kaza found the strength to remain in the doorway, blocking the raven's entrance.

"What are you doing here?" He let the glare he felt in his heart reflect in his eyes.

Rikuo wasn't the least bit effected. "Checking up on you that's what." Black eyes roamed over his scantily clad figure, lighting with appreciation. "You didn't answer your phone,"

"Idiot! I was in the shower! Couldn't you have waited to show up at my room?" He flinched, his voice sounded breathless even to his own ears. "Are you going to pester me this year?"

His brother smiled. A smile full of such intent that Kaza automatically stepped backward. The raven took full advantage of his senseless plight pushing him back to step inside. He eyes conducted a thorough search of the room before he headed into the next. Kaza followed him, green eyes the color of emeralds in his distress.

"Baka! What are you doing?"

Without warning Rikuo stopped and Kaza fetched against his back. Hard. That's how fast he'd been moving. His brother turned, reached out to steady him, large, long fingered hands settling on his hips. Kaza felt the breath in his chest halt. As he struggled to breathe, pain spreading through his chest, he realized that he was going to have to cut off all ties with his brother. He desired him too much to live his life effectively. His mouth opened to say the words and Rikuo beat him to it.

"Too make sure you are safe."

Kaza felt his face heat with embarrassment. "So you don't think that I can survive without you?"

The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them and before he knew it, he was in Rikuo's face not paying attention to the precarious position he'd put himself in. Rikuo wasn't one to miss a chance however and before he could think about it, those strong hands had tethered around his wrists together, backing him up against the door. He watched in fascination as Rikuo's face came closer.

"You can't survive without me. Admit it."

The warmth puff of his breathing halted anything Kaza was trying to formulate in his head, the presence of Rikuo's long, well muscled body next to his creating a type of dementia. He couldn't answer. All he wanted to do was throw himself in Rikuo's arms and let him show him what he'd been teasing him with. Instead he found an authoritative voice inside him that protested the way he was being handled. Pressed between Rikuo's body and the wall, the body he'd dreamed of for years at his disposal, he somehow found the inner strength to push back. Not that his big brother budged.

"Stop it Rikuo!"

He could feel his reaction to the older boy in the heat that was pooling low in his belly. Desperate to stop it, he pushed harder.

"I have to do this."

The quiet words stopped his struggles and Kaza looked up at his brother's face. Really looked at him, allowing common sense to overwhelm the panicked response he was emitting. Determination turned Rikuo's eyes to black flames. "You shouldn't have left home Kaza."

"And why is that?" He asked, sarcasm lacing his venomous tone. "because you don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Because of this." The words were said so simply that Kaza didn't grasp the intent until it was too late. Before he could move, could stop it, the feel of Rikuo's lips; like freshly garnered silk slid across his mouth, his tongue taking advantage of Kaza's gasp to slip inside, caressing the roof of his mouth. Kaza couldn't stop the groan as the long awaited taste of Rikuo flooded his taste buds.

_Chocolate._

"Mmmnnh." The taste of his brother burst over his tongue and Kaza slumped back agains the wall, willing his body into some semblance of calm. It wasn't to be. RIkuo drew his wet tongue over the sensitive nerves of his mouth and nerve endings he didn't know existed flared to life. Rikuo's hands tightened on his wrists to keep him in place as he plundered his mouth, tangling their tongues in an erotic dance of aphrodisia. When Rikuo pulled away they were both gasping. Kaza stared at his brother in astonishment, his actions too surreal to confront at the moment. Rikuo's black eyes studied him, intently making promises that Kaza couldn't comprehend.

"That's why." Kaza trembled, Rikuo's voice like crushed silk as it flowed over him. "As long as you stayed home, Kakei could protect you." His eyes took on a light of sympathy. "But now there's nothing to stop me from claiming you."

His dark eyes didn't leave Kaza's once as he maneuvered them into the bedroom his fingers till tight around Kaza's wrist as his eyes memorized every detail of his bedroom set. In the interim, sanity began to return and Kaza pulled at his wrists. "Let me go Rikuo!"

"I won't ever." The raven returned, amusement now coloring his eyes the blackest onyx. "And soon you'll be collared and no one will even think of trying to take you away."

The words brought back the memories of Uryuu's words and whatever he was going to say stilled on his tongue. "Where do you live Rikuo? On campus?" He clarified as he saw the evasion.

"At the BBC house." Rikuo finally responded. "I joined the club last year. Because of you."

"Because of me." He echoed stupidly. "What is the BBC?"

He suddenly wished he hadn't asked, knowing the answer before it fell from his brother's lips, his eyes lighting with smug satisfaction. "The bad boys club."

Rikuo finally pushed him fully against the wall, letting his mouth rest on the corner of Kaza's. Kaza's heart started to beat in triple time as he realized what the confession entailed. Yeah, him collared like a favorite pet. In his amazement, Kaza felled to notice what the raven was doing and before he knew it his back was pressed to the bed and Rikuo was over him, the weight of his long, lean body imprinting Kaza's smaller form into the mattress. His mouth caught Kaza's again and it was all the blonde could do not to voice his enjoyment with moans and sighs. Instead he grabbed the reins of his control and forced his body into submission and stayed quiet as Rikuo's tongue explored his mouth ardently.

Finally his brother sat back as if to acknowledge his defeat, his words sending a shiver of fear up Kaza's spine.

"You can resist but it won't last. Soon you'll be collared and every wish I so think of you will jump to fulfill."

Then he was gone, coldness taking over where his warmth had been previously.

Stunned, Kaza could only watch him go, his mind spinning in convoluted spheres.

_Oh shit! I am so in trouble!_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S~Sooooo! ANother chapter down. This couple is a little more established which is why I took it so far here, they will be ahead of the game so to speak.**_

_**THank you Loveless Raine, Ben4Kevin and JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ for your faithful reviews!~~ The story is getting good! The next chapter will feature my favorite couple! KAZE, I'm just trying to think of a good meeting for those three. In the meantime I am working on a new chapter for The Proposal so I hope you will enjoy. For the others reading the story please drop a review. They let me know what I'm doing right and wrong!~~~**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**SexyBVirgo….**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Any of the Characters!~~/Only the Plot**

**A/N at Bottom**

**Let's GO!~~**

**Chapter Six:The Beginning~~~King and Prince**

**Zero**

When Zero walked back outside for more stuff, he was surprised to see Cross and Yuki talking to someone. A very, hot someone. It took a second for that to process. When it did he flushed and slowed his stride. The hell? He'd never thought of a guy that way, but he could see how both sides of the population would appreciate the view. It was….Gorgeous for no other way to describe it. If he hadn't been so tall and his shoulders so broad Zero would have thought he was a girl. Heat whipped through him, flushing his cheeks like a fever as he stared at the man. He wore relaxed jeans, boots and a leather jacket that clung to his appealing form snugly.

It didn't help that his eyes sharpened with Zero's arrival as if he could feel his sudden attraction. Zero watched as the knowledge slid through eyes the color of blood chocolate. He felt disoriented but the sight. Could someone's eyes actually be red? Self conscious, his reaction so far out of this world it was fantasy, Zero looked away focusing on Cross instead. No good. Cross beamed at him widely and gestured to the tall, model material.

"Zero! This is Kaname Kuran. He's here to show you around some and make sure that you are settled."

If possible, the heat that flamed his cheeks deepened. Did Cross think he was a child? He turned to the tall, dark haired man. "No need to worry yourself. I'm sure I can get along just fine. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Nonsense." The brunette returned smoothly. "What type of gentleman would I be to let a helpless freshman fend for themselves? I would never repay Cross friendship that way."

Zero frowned at his guardian. "Friendship?"

Cross had the grace to look discomfited. "Long time friend of his mother's but we really don't broadcast that fact. Being from two different clans and all." He giggled nervously under Zero's glare. "And he's a student here so it all works out! Now you won't be lonely and Yuki won't worry!"

Zero threw a sharp glance at the girl to have her serve him with a confused albeit discreet look. She didn't know either.

"And we'd planned on treating you to dinner tonight."

Seeing the question voiced through his eyes the tall brunette answered. "My brother and I. He wasn't able to make it as he had a meeting today yet we made plans with a local eatery."

Kaname smiled disarmingly. "It would be an honor for Cross' adopted son to accompany us."

Zero's lilac eyes narrowed as he studied the tall brunette. It was an obvious ploy. But why? They'd just met. His attention swung to Yuki and Cross who waited beside him, the air of their thoughts reading anxiety. He started to refuse, his obvious, abnormal attraction to the walking cliche should have been enough, however Yuki's lecture scrolled through his mind. Make friends.

"Fine. I'll go." He scowled at Yuki. She smiled back, oblivious to the reaction her little speech had caused.

"Good." Kaname all but purred, completely ignoring the other two. His eyes didn't move from Zero's and seemed to glow in the pre evening light. "I'll help with the boxes but I need to make a quick call."

"That would be great!" Cross announced, before he could open his mouth.

"Wonderful." Kaname smiled and Zero noticed the slight indent of a dimple. He suddenly realized what the phrase 'hot under the collar' really meant and resisted the urged to adjust his. Almost against his will he let his eyes follow his new associate as he pulled out his phone and pressed a single button.

Kaname threw a seeming casual glance over his shoulder to make sure he had complete privacy for his call. He waited patiently while the phone rung. Once. Twice. The click of the other line being answered made a satisfied smile curve his mouth.

"Yes?" His brother's cultured tones prompted him to speak and he didn't waste any time. "What are you doing tonight?"

No pause. "Pool. With Sasuke. Why?"

"Actually pool would be a good idea. It's Harley's right? Tell Sasuke there'll be two more."

"Hmm?" Interest perked his brother's voice.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Okay but give me one word."

Kaname sighed. "Perfect. We'll meet you guys there in an hour and half. "

He hung up without waiting for an answer and turned back to the trio but he only had eyes for the silver haired tyrant whose glares threatened to burn him. But he'd caught the earlier interest. The remembrance caused a pleasant tingle to buzz up his spine. It was like a dream come true. The image of the silverette spread out for he and his brother's eager hands, collared and blindfolded sent the blood rushing to obvious places.

"Zero Kiryuu." He murmured to himself as the returned to the group. He savored the name on his lips. This year was going to be perfect.

Moving the boxes didn't take long with the four of them and Zero was secretly grateful for the brunette's help though in the face of his initial reaction to him made him self conscious as they moved the rest of Zero's things in to his dorm. Yuki chatted happily as they worked red streaking across her cheeks every time she came close to Kaname. Zero rolled his eyes the entire time glad that he didn't have that much to move in. Putting the last box in and surveying the room he decided that his roommate was the same. The thought of the short blonde almost made him sigh, thinking of how he was going to survive this year. His roommate was way to bright and outgoing from the look of things.

"Oi! That's all of it! Do you want to unpack now?"

Zero half turned at Yuki's exclamation, suddenly irritated with the loud precocious girl. "It's-"

"It's fine, he has the entire day tomorrow to unpack."

It was faintly commanding, the tone of someone used to being obeyed. Zero resisted the impulse to turn fully towards the duo or rather Kaname. A self aware thrill numbed his fingertips. _Shit! _It was totally unlike him, hell he rarely had any attraction to any sex so why now? He turned back to the room to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up his neck. _What the hell was wrong with him? _He was seriously considering declining the invitation to dinner. But fair was fair and he'd never been called anything but.

Silence reigned in the room as Zero refused to look at the brunette, too confused by his reactions. Instead he walked further into the room. "I'm just going to grab my coat."

"Okay." The brunette murmured. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Zero nodded, waiting. It didn't take long. Yuki's eyes shimmered conspiratorially as she leaned and whispered in his ear.

"Did you see the way he looked at you? Definitely interested. And on your first day too!"

Zero's eyes rounded to lilac circles. "What?"

Yuki laughed. Her friend was so oblivious. "It's totally obvious that he's into you."

"H-he's a guy!" He stammered, cheeks heating.

Yuki gave him a disgusted glance. "So? He's so damn hot I wouldn't think it would make a difference."

_So true,_ Zero thought before he could stop himself. Then he mentally slapped himself. _I am so not interested in a male. _He grabbed the coat he'd tossed on the bed and shrugged into it hurriedly before he could change his mind. Yuki would lecture. And he didn't want to hear it. Besides it was only one night. And the campus was so big it would be a miracle for him to run into him. _So just bite the bullet!_

_Shut up! _He berated his mental voice. _I'm going._

His nervousness increased with every pace, Yuki once again chattering aimlessly at his side. He wanted to tell her to shut up, that she was only adding turmoil to his already bemused thoughts. He resisted, knowing it was only his thoughts that were chaffing him. It was even worse when he spotted Kaname and Cross next to the bike he'd admired earlier. He wondered how he could have missed the rider. Cross gave a huge smile at their approach. Zero just barely stopped the glare that wanted to shine back. Damn man was always getting him into these awkward situations. And now that Yuki had pointed it out he noticed that Kaname's eyes turned to him. And didn't turn away. He fidgeted under the stare, realizing after several seconds that with the bike he would have to ride uncomfortably close to the handsome man.

As if reading his mind, Kaname opened the seat and withdrew a black helmet that matched the one hanging off the handlebars. Kaname handed him the helmet. "Shall we?"

Cross jumped in before he could answer. "Of course! Come Yuki and we'll be off."

Kaname straddled the bike, his glance amused at Zero's hesitancy. "Hop on."

Zero swallowed roughly before swinging his leg over the seat in imitation of the brunette. Instant heat saturated his chest as he slid into the seat, trying to keep as much between them as possible. Even so he slid forward incrementally. The flush spread over his neck, as his thighs rested along the other man's. He cursed inwardly wondering why it had turned out this way. _Damn Cross! I'm going to break his neck next time I see him!_

Kaname leaned forward and started the bike, and revved the powerful engine. Zero shivered as the vibration echoed through his bones. He donned his helmet to hide the reaction and leaned back to grasp the backseat bar only to find that it didn't have one. He felt Kaname's smile rather than saw it as he put on his own helmet.

"You have to hold on to me."

Zero jumped, the voice transmitting directly into his ear. His inner voice immediately protested. "It's the only way. This bike is very….…Powerful. I wouldn't want you to slip off."

Put that way….

Gingerly his arms went around the trim waist before hands grasped his and pulled them in snugly. He stiffened but the hands refused to release him, sealed him close to the finely structured back. "That's no good, you have to hold on tight."

Kaname's voice took on a teasing note. "Don't worry the ride isn't that long. This time."

_Damn!_ He couldn't get any redder but his skin tried and the heat doubled between them. Kaname dislodged the kickstand leaning forward to grasp the throttle. "Here we go."

They roared out of the parking lot and Zero was glad that he'd followed (been forced to) the suggestion as the wind rushed past trying to push him back. His arms tightened in instinctive self preservation. He didn't want to die today. Kaname's chuckle caressed his ear. "Told you."

The ride was short but trying. When they pulled into another parking lot that housed an unmarked building the color of black steel with a single door, Zero was wound tight. He barely waited from Kaname to re engage the kickstand before he was off the bike, tearing the helmet from his head. Kaname followed at a more sedate pace as the purr of the engine died down. Zero placed him helmet on the seat and turned to eye the building with faked curiosity. Anything to keep from meeting Kaname's knowing gaze.

"What is this place?"

"A pool hall." Kaname, pocketed his keys. "The food is good too. Come on." He brushed past and headed for the door. Zero sighed and followed, aware that it was going to be a long night.

Cool air bathed his face as he stepped into the pool hall. It wasn't seedy like the pool halls at home were, he noted looking around at the tastefully decorated establishment. The walls themselves were the same color as the outside and with the low lighting it gave it an intimate setting. The middle of the huge room were strategically place pool tables while large red booths lined the walls. They looked comfortable in the extreme, their cushions mounded. Kaname was already moving in the direction of one of the booths deep in the room where two males sat across from each other, chatting casually. The boy facing away from him was raven haired, his blue shirt fitted, stretching over his shoulders.

It was the presence of the blonde that shook what was left of his composure. Emerald eyes honed in on him like the focus on a camera, sharp with interest. Golden hair swept back from his face, showing the proud, aristocratic features to their full advantage. Zero slowed in astonishment. How could there be two insanely beautiful men in the same building? And what the hell was wrong with him?

_Get yourself together Zero. It's just because you've never seen any men who looked so handsome as these two are. Once you get used to it, it won't affect you as much. _Or that's what he told himself. However the returned blush said differently as said blonde slid from the booth. His body was long and lean, his relaxed jeans and long sleeved cotton Nike shirt showcasing it. When he spoke in the same, cultured tone that Kaname had, a small jolt went through his body.

"You must be Zero Kiryuu. Nice to meet you. I'm Takuma Kuran and this is Sasuke Uchiha." He waved a hand at the raven who waved at Zero in return. His dark eyes were curious.

Zero's eyes flew to Kaname at the name and he nodded. "My brother. Twin to be exact." He looked between the other two. "So? We'll order and start a game?"

"The usual?" Sasuke asked. He looked at Zero and Zero blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Cheeseburger and fries. Coke."

"Hn." The raven stalked away.

Kaname's large hand covered his shoulder nudging him toward the booth. "Sit."

Obediently he slid into the booth and settled in against the wall. When Kaname slid in next to him and Takuma on the other side, he decided that the booth was too small or Kaname was way too close because his leg slid along Zero's as he relaxed in the seat, causing a fresh blush. Takuma smiled and for a moment it didn't seem friendly. It felt almost predatory before it eased into softer contours.

"So I heard you made Kaname work today." He laughed. "He deserved it, he's quite lazy."

"Um….No, I, he volunteered." He stammered out the disjointed sentence, flustered, sure that he'd imagined that hungry look that'd passed through the blondes eyes. Kaname's look when they'd first met had been similar and he thought about Yuki's words as Takuma's knee scraped across his. His green eyes deepened at the contact and he leaned in over the table. Zero tried to scoot closer to the wall, realized that he was essentially trapped.

By two of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen and for some strange reason he was attracted to.

It was going to be a long night.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**Another chapter down! And this one was slightly longer though not a lot of excitement between the trio, it being the first meeting and all.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!~~ **

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO Not Own Any of the Characters!/Only the Plot**

**Warning: If you do not like very mature themes like Bondage, Slavery, etc !Please DO NOT READ! This story is going to go there! (You have been warned!)**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Seven: Saturday Hysteria**

**General POV**

Zero cursed, turned over and pulled the pillow over his head. After a few moments he cursed again, Yuki this time and gave up on sleep. No one could sleep with the amount of noise that seemed to surround his roommate like his own air bubble. He glanced at the clock on Naruto's nightstand and had to stifle the urge to curse some more. He was up at nine o'clock. On a Saturday. When he hadn't gone to bed until four. But of course his roommate had been sleep when he'd entered stealthily through the door last night making sure not to wake him. He sat up and scrubbed a hand through his hair, looking at the unpacked boxes. But then again maybe it was for the best. He needed to unpack. His room mate's voice drifted in from their small living area.

"You knew!?" The short blonde demanded from whomever he was speaking to. He sounded highly agitated. "I'm changing my number!"

He went silent for several minutes, listening to the other party and by the annoyed huff it wasn't something Naruto wanted to hear.

"What do you mean no!? This is _not_ always running from unsociable situations! This is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about! Remember him? The one who told me I wasn't good enough to grace the bottom of his _shoe?_ And now he has my phone number!" The last part was damn near hissed.

Zero, by this time was looking at the door, deep in an epiphany. No wonder he'd caught the Raven's attention last night.

"Why didn't you say something!?" Zero cringed as the voice rose slightly. The blonde was clearly shaken. "No, he's not going to just go away!" Pause. "I just know okay!" The blonde spoke a little quieter. "At least he doesn't know where I live. I'll just avoid him all school year. He's an upperclassmen so it shouldn't be too hard. But if he keeps calling, I'm going to change my number!"

Zero winced at those words. Because if he hadn't known he did now. Zero had all but told him last night….…

…_.Sitting, trapped between the wall, Kaname, the table, and Takuma, all of Zero's self preservation instincts kicked in. He knew when he was in trouble and these two were loads of it. And it wasn't because of the occasional hungry looks he intercepted from the both of them, like he wore a red hood on his head. No, it was the insidious heat of his own reaction that blushed his cheeks and made warm happy trails down the length of his body. His own reaction perturbed him. He'd never been into men and here he was reacting to two. He squirmed in his seat, risking a quick glance towards the bar where the uncommunicative raven was ordering their food._

_How long did it take to get food anyway? Because he was definitely ready to start a game of pool, which he happened to be quite good at; anything to get away from the cage of bodies that hemmed him in the booth._

_Takuma smiled wider, like a predator that had caught sent of succulent game and leaned forward on his elbows, once again pressing his knee against Zero's. As if it were choreographed, Kaname slid closer, leaving no more room to retreat._

_"-Dorm do you live in?"_

_He started, realized he'd spaced out and frowned slightly at the golden haired half of the set. _

_"The Academy Dorm." The brunette at his side answered before he could formulate a reply._

_Takuma hummed appreciatively, eyes gleaming. "Cross' adopted son…I"m surprised we haven't met before. He's a long time friend of my mother's."_

_"Same here." Zero muttered, pressing back in his seat in an attempt to dislodge his knee from Takuma's. Surprise, surprise. It didn't work._

_"I'm glad we met though." Kaname continued the conversation. "We can help you get acclimated and you'll know someone on campus if you should need help."_

_Zero felt all the muscles in his body tense. The words were inconspicuous enough, yet the tone brought to mind dark nights and sweaty sheets. The temperature crept up a scant degree. He felt a bead of sweat dampen the silver hair at his temple. "Oh no need to inconvenience yourself, my roommate seems pretty cool." He murmured in circumvention._

_"Plus I really don't have a problem making friends." It was a cut direct, a simple denial to whatever they were offering._

_"Oh?" Kaname's tone sharpened. "I'm surprised that you've gotten close so quickly."_

_Zero's eyes slitted to him. "Like I said Naruto is pretty cool."_

_"Hn."_

_All eyes at the table turned to the raven who was currently sliding back into the booth._

_"The food will be here soon." The raven's black, glittering eyes settled on him and just like that the temperature was back to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief as the twins attention shifted from him briefly. Not so the raven's. He looked as if he were trying to bore holes through his skull. He felt like a hen that'd wandered in the wolf's den. What the hell was up with this group anyway?_

_Takuma's knee slid across his almost casually, causing him to jump slightly. He wondered if he had feathers on his head…._

Their food had arrived shortly after that and they'd eaten amidst conversation and light ribbing between the other three. It spoke of a long friendship. After that they'd spent the night playing pool, swapping partners with every game. The twins had been attentive to say the least if it meant invading his personal space at every turn. When he'd ended up with Sasuke, the raven had been cordial enough but more curious than Zero would have attributed to from their initial meeting, slowly getting him to open up. Now he knew why.

And shit. He would have to tell his roommate that Sasuke definitely did know where he lived as that topic had come up during what he now felt was a deliberate interrogation. And he also knew who the raven had called when he'd excused himself to use the phone outside. He flopped back on the bed.

Damn. Here one day and already he was giving away trade secrets.

Naruto clapped the phone shut and then stared at it like it was poison as the voicemail notification chimed. He'd yet to check his messages and as of right now he had no intention to. He knew whose voice he was going to hear. He wasn't going there. The raven was like an addiction, if he went back he'd just be hooked all over again. He re opened the phone against his better judgement. He didn't have to listen to it. He would just erase it. He stared at the phone for a full five minutes while his finger didn't move. He finally shook himself away from the walking dream. Okay so he wasn't going to delete it. But he wasn't going to listen to it either. Maybe Kakashi was right and Sasuke would just disappear into obscurity. The campus was huge. He had a fighting chance.

He jumped as the phone blared in his hand and he almost dropped it. He smiled ruefully when Uryuu's number popped up and hurriedly pressed the talk button. "Uryuu, what's up?"

"Breakfast. One hour in my room."

Naruto stared in bemusement as Uryuu clicked off. The raven wasn't normally so rude. He shrugged off an uneasy feeling and went to retrieve his bathroom accessories. He was surprised to find his silver haired room mate awake and rummaging around in one of the boxes, considering he hadn't crept in until four. He smiled brightly at him in apology.

"Sorry if I woke you."

The silverette waved it away, his lilac eyes shifting back to the box. "Ah, it's okay. I'm just lucky it isn't a school day and I have to unpack anyway."

The energetic blonde's smile became brighter. "But it's so early in the morning. Tell you what, Uryuu is doing breakfast this morning. You're more than welcome to come and that way you don't have to eat the cafeteria breakfast." He shook his head with a look of deliberate derision. "Breakfast at the cafeteria is gross. And then you'll have energy to unpack all day." He pressed a hand to his forehead and fell back onto his bed dramatically.

Zero stared at him. His roommate was way to sunny this early in the morning. But breakfast did sound good and besides he still had to tell him about his faux pas. And there was that little white lie he'd told Kaname last night about being friends. So he nodded against his predilection to stay to himself and accepted, hearing Yuki's lecturing voice the entire time. "I'll come. I need all the energy I can get."

"Great!" Zero watched in amazement as Naruto hopped off the bed, full of boundless energy. Loud and energetic. His complete opposite. He grabbed his towel and body wash and followed the blonde to the communal showers.

And that was how he found himself walking side by side with his roomie and answering any question the blonde could think of. He was dressed in comfortably in ash washed jeans and a brand new Ani Man Ga Uni sweat shirt he'd purchased on his campus tour, while Naruto was wore a bright orange hoodie. Strangely enough he didn't find Naruto asking questions as intrusive as he'd felt last night with the raven doing it. Probably because his roomie was genuinely curious as opposed to just looking for information. And speaking of that, he hadn't yet found a good way to tell Naruto his cover was blown. So he just decided to bite the bullet and waited for a lull in the torrent of questions.

"Naruto?" When Naruto turned to look at him he look faintly apologetic. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking on the phone this morning and I'm sorry to say Sasuke Uchiha actually does know where you live."

"W-w-w What!?" Naruto stopped walking, his blue eyes wide with incredulity. "But how can he know?" His blues eyes narrowed. "Are you his spy?"

Zero fidgeted. "Well, because I played pool with him last night. Once he knew I was your roommate he seemed really curious and I ended up telling him where I lived. And he knows you're my roommate so….…" Zero trailed off at the horror on the blonde's face. "Is he trying to kill you?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, worse." Naruto moaned. "He thinks I'm the scum of the earth. He'll make my life a living hell!"

Zero seriously doubted that. Not in the way Naruto meant if the look on the raven's face last night was anything to go by. He'd seemed way too interested to just want to torture the boy. But there was no telling the horror stricken Naruto that. "He hates you that much?"

"Yes, And wait a minute. If you're not his spy why were you with him last night?"

"Oh." Zero waved that away. "I wasn't with him per se. Kaname invited me to dinner and pool and he just happened to be there."

If he thought that Naruto's reaction to Sasuke then his reaction to hearing Kaname's name was downright hilarious. His chin would have hit the floor if the hinges had allowed. "You were playing pool with Kaname Kuran? The Kaname Kuran? Was his brother with you also?"

"Umm, yes." Zero watched Naruto's expression become even more amazed. "You just barely moving in and you're having dinner with the King and Prince?"

King and Prince? Well, the nickname did seem to suit them. "But how do you know them if you just started too?"

Naruto shrugged. "I heard about them during my campus tour. They are the most popular students on campus, if I heard right. I'm surprised they're taking interest in mere mortals."

Zero didn't know if he should be offended or not. Naruto's phone began to sing and the blonde's attention switched to it.

"That's Uryuu he's a stickler for time. C'mon let's go. But you have to help me figure out what to do with Sasuke since it's your fault he knows where I live now. I wouldn't put it past him to plant anti-Naruto posters on the building."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating?"

Naruto huffed. "You don't know stuck up Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha fortune."

"How do you know him?"

"We went to high school together. My father works for his company as the head of security. He made high school unbearable. I transferred to another school. End of story really. ANd then I ran into him yesterday. The worst coincidence of my life."

Both of them were vaguely awed at the President's dorm, a tall modern structure of chrome and glass that was obviously a new addition to the college. Naruto whistled in appreciation as he called Uryuu to let them in. "Dad always said being smart paid off. I wished I'd believed him then. I would have put more time into my studies." He commented idly while they waited.

The pale skinned dark haired boy was surprised to see him, though he could only tell by the slight tightening around his eyes as he let them into the building. He nodded politely with a low murmured good morning and led them to his room which was luxurious compared to theirs, complete with living room, private bathroom and personal kitchen. The other small blonde that he'd met yesterday was already there sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his arms around his legs and his head resting on his knees. The tall blonde was sitting on the couch next to him and rubbing his back. He looked up when they entered and he looked as tired as Zero felt. Fai smiled and waved in smell of cooking filled the small apartment. Uryuu slammed the door behind him and said.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you!" Red scored the high cheek bones.

"But I didn't do anything." Naruto whined. "Yeah I was like five minutes late but it isn't like we have to go to school today. Breakfast can be late."

"That's not what I'm talking about. " Uryuu growled. "Guess who I ran into yesterday?"

Naruto backed up with an alarmed expression. "I'm scared to guess. Who did you run into yesterday?"

The red darkened as Uryuu took a threatening step forward. "Ichigo Kurosaki! You talked me into attending this University and Ichigo is here! I should strangle you!"

Naruto's hands flew up to ward up the murderous vibes. "Hey! How was I to know that he would pick this school too! You can't blame me for that." He protested.

"I can and I will." Uryuu snapped. "Every time I listen to you my life somehow goes awry!"

Zero covered his mouth with a discreet hand to smother the laughter that wanted to burst forth at the comic scene. Naruto looked terrified and Uryuu looked down right pissed off. Naruto glanced over and saw the mirth turning his eyes to amethyst and glared at him.

"Well, at least I didn't tell him where you lived."

His look and words made Uryuu pause in the middle of his of tirade. "What?"

Happy that the attention was off of him, Naruto began to speak quickly pointing at Zero. "Well, he went out with The King, Prince and Sasuke Uchiha last night and told them he was my roommate and which dorm we lived in."

It was Uryuu's turn to look alarmed. He knew first hand how long it had taken Naruto to get over the Uchiha heir. "What? Sasuke is here too?" His eyes swung to Zero. "You went out with The King and Prince?"

"Yeah…."

Kaza lifted lifeless eyes to the small group. "We are all screwed."

"Why?" Zero knew he was not going to like what came next.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose, looking sympathetic. "Because word around campus is they share. Everything." His expression became meaningful. "And they are part of the BBC too."

At Zero's cluelessness he sighed. "Have a seat and I'll explain."

Twenty minutes later hearing the rumors and remembering Yuki's observations and the body cage from the night before, Zero echoed Kaza. "I'm so screwed."

**XOver**

**So I'm back! I know it was long wait and the chapter is short but they will get longer as I get deeper into the plot.**

**I want to thank those who reviewed "THANK YOU!"**

**LovelessRaine**

**ben4kevin**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ**

**Valkyrie**

**I know it's a little slow but it will pick up. I'm taking my time with story as I really, really like this one. That's why I'm going to keep going although it's not getting a lot of reviews.**

**P.S. ben4kevin: I'm still working out the plot to add your characters to the mix…coming soon…**

**Until Next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do not Own Any of The Characters/Only The Plot**

**Warning: If you do not like very mature themes…..TURN BACK NOW! **

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's GO!**

**Chapter Eight: Raven Hunt**

**Naruto**

During their walk back to their dorm, his roommate was silent. If it weren't for his own plight, Naruto would have felt more sympathy. However, he was too busy thinking of ways to avoid Sasuke for the year. He guessed he could become a hermit and never leave his room except for classes but he wasn't a coward so that would totally not work. He shook the errant thoughts from his head. Maybe Sasuke would just leave him alone like Kakashi suggested. It was highly improbable, but then again why would Sasuke bother with him? Surely there were enough game on campus that he wouldn't have to concentrate on him right? Right? Relief came with that thought and his sunny smile revived itself.

As if to negate the good feeling, his phone chimed notifying him of a new text message. Steeped in his self solution he popped the phone open to read it, sure it was just one of his many friends. Dismay made him light headed for a moment as the words of the text jumped out at him. His feet stalled and Zero was several paces ahead of him before he realized it.

_I need to talk to you Naruto, and we can do it the hard way or the easy way. It's your choice._

Okay well that blew his brilliant idea to brilliant bits of flotsam.

"Teme!" He snarled at the phone, getting Zero's attention. "Bastard! Who does he think he is? Oh wait," He muttered sarcastically. "He's an Uchiha and no command shall be disobeyed. I'm going to kick his teeth in!"

"Shouldn't you just talk to him?"

His head flew up to find Zero reading the text over his shoulder. "Maybe he wants to apologize."

"As if he would!" Naruto glared at the phone. "Easy or hard. I'll take the hard way. No way I'll just sit quiet while he does what he wants."

"Stubborn are we?" Zero inquired.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto started walking again, turning his phone to silent. He'd already made plans to meet the gang for dinner so they wouldn't call unless they absolutely had to. Right now every one was doing their own thing each preparing for the first day of school. All he wanted to do was relax. He'd awakened way to early, too agitated by meeting Sasuke again to sleep. He stretched. "I just want to sleep until dinner."

Zero made a sound of agreement. Both were so engrossed in their own thoughts that they didn't see the knot of girls until it was too late. Too late for Naruto to avoid the dark eyes that had spotted him while he was still yards away. He stopped, staring at the raven perched on the, midnight blue, low slung Viper SRT-10 parked in front of their dorm dressed in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. It was 2006 model. Naruto knew because it was one of his favorite cars. And damn if it didn't strum the strings of his heart. He had to abstain from falling to his knees in worship. And then he had to resist the urge to just run away as Sasuke's dark eyes began to brighten. It sent a bolt of terror through his heart. Sasuke had never looked at him like that. The only emotion he'd ever seen in the raven's orbs had been derision.

He took an involuntary step back, realizing that Sasuke was ignoring all the girls clamoring around him. All of the Uchiha's attention was focused on him. At his action, Sasuke stood saying something to the pink haired girl currently vying for his regard. The girls face fell as he detached himself from the group and headed towards the two boys standing at stunned attention.

"That's indecent." He finally found his voice. "Who just drives a Viper anyway?" It took great skill and concentration as it was manual and it lacked any electronic driving aids. It was a car that didn't suffer fools gladly. He glared at Zero. "You owe me."

His roommate only nodded. It was the only thing he had time for before Sasuke was in their midst. He gave a short hello to Zero and then he was standing right in front of Naruto, who hurriedly looked to Zero for help. His roomie only shook his head slightly and made good his escape.

"I really have to unpack Naruto, I'll see you back in the room."

He opened his mouth to protest and thought better of it. Sasuke's eyes seemed to dare him to. His mouth clicked shut with an audible click of teeth. He stared back mutinously, refusing to give Sasuke an opening. The raven really was standing too close to him. He snuck a quick glance around Sasuke's shoulder. He could see the group of girls, their eyes like multicolored piercing darts. After a few moments of silence he finally found his wits.

"Was there something I can help you with?" He asked the question as politely as he could, when all he wanted to do was kick the raven and run away.

_Coward, _the small voice in his head accused.

_Shut up!_ He refused to lend it credence. Anyone would be a coward with Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of him, looking at him as though it was Thanksgiving and he was a turkey. A plump, moist, delicious turkey.

He jerked when Sasuke answered the question, his voice a low, rough sensual purr. "I'm glad you asked, Naruto. You can help me. A lot."

"H-h-how?" He stammered.

Sasuke smiled in satisfaction. "Let's take a ride and I'll tell you."

"Umm, no that's all right. I told Zero I would help him unpack and set up. I really need to make good on my promises."

Sasuke stepped even closer, his voice dropping alarmingly. "Really Naruto? You want to do this the hard way?" He glanced over his shoulder. "I really would hate to drag you and embarrass you in front of half the female population of the university."

"And what would they say about you?"

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted, unconcerned. "It doesn't matter. They know what I like. They just keep throwing themselves at me in the hope that it isn't true." His smile became sly. "Should I just show them the truth? It would get them off my back."

Naruto trembled as emotions he thought he'd vanquished returned abruptly aided by the Uchiha's closeness, his spicy, sharp scent connecting with all his emotional centers. He was abruptly submerged in a pool of heat, his body remembering abruptly that this was the boy he'd crushed on severely in high school. "Where do you want to ride to? It's barely noon."

Sensing his capitulation, Sasuke's smile became a little gentler. But not by much. "That's a good thing. You know what they say about early. And we don't have to rush back. Get in the car."

It was a command plain and simple. And the Uchiha was used to being obeyed. He stared up into Sasuke's face, still like a rattlesnake. Sasuke was his charmer, captivating him with midnight eyes, and incomparable beauty. The raven beckoned, and he followed, tongue tied. A first for him. The sea of girls parted, muttering angrily among themselves as Sasuke opened the passenger door and nudged him into the low, black leather seat. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge them as he rounded the boot of the car and slid inside himself.

Naruto was dumbfounded as both of his passions manifested. He was sitting in a dodge viper with Sasuke Uchiha. Dream car and dream man combined was enough to fry his circuits. He flinched as the engine roared to life, vibrating through his system. The voice in his head was laughing hysterically as the car backed out of the parking space. The radio blared, Elevation pumping from the speakers canceling out speech. He settled back in the seat as the car prowled out of the lot, the scenery flashing by as Sasuke shifted leaving his fan club behind rapidly.

The first fifteen minutes went by without speech between them before Naruto came to his senses and leaned forward to lower the volume preparing to reprimand the raven. Sasuke frowned over at him, stalling him. "Don't touch. Just sit back and ride." He watched in terror as Sasuke let go of the stick shift to raise the volume again.

"Don't take you hand off the shift teme!"

"Relax, I've practically driven this car from the crib." Sasuke snapped.

He sat back, grumbling under his breath. Damned Uchiha. He turned his hand and watched the highway fly past. The city fell behind him, replaced with a coastal view. Before he knew it they were cruising besides, gleaming, aquamarine water. It fascinated him, as nature always did and he lost himself in the ride, forgetting his nervousness amid the beauty. Sasuke controlled the car with complimentary aplomb, taking the winding hair turns with graceful shifting that would have scared the shit out of him if were anyone else. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. By the time Sasuke pulled off the highway onto a long road that dissected the beach he was in a car induced trance. He could only stare numbly as the mansion seemingly rose out of the water, almost bigger than all the houses on his street combined. His eyes widened when he realized that was where they were headed.

"What is that?" He asked, his voice shaky. "Where are you taking me?" He finally got the nerve up to ask slapping himself mentally at the fact that he'd just gone blithely along, dancing to the raven's music.

"It's our beach estate. It's one of the reasons I chose the university. I take my down time here."

"Down time." He repeated stupidly.

The Uchiha nodded and pulled to a smooth stop in the circular drive way. Try as he might, Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the gigantic 'beach' house. Really who had a beach house almost bigger than the beach?

"Naruto."

Reluctantly he took his eyes off the house and looked at Sasuke who was bouncing the car keys in his hand. When he gave the raven an inquiring look, Sasuke gestured to the house. "Do you like it?"

His brows rose in an expression of amazement. Sasuke was asking his opinion on something? "Who in the hell are you?" He croaked. This couldn't be the same Sasuke that told him that what he felt didn't matter in the least. He leaned back against the door. "Are you a pod? What did you do with Sasuke?"

And then an even more amazing thing happened. Sasuke smiled. A real, genuine smile. A million bells rang in his head, stunning him.

"So you've finally remembered who I am? Good."

Before Naruto could think of a good comeback, Sasuke was out of the car. The soft click of his door opening pulled him back from the surreal reality. He could only get out of the car trying to avoid Sasuke when he reached for him. Sasuke grunted with irritation as he slipped by him, but let it go. Naruto began to chatter nervously as they approached the enormous front door. He didn't want to go in. He really didn't but since he was stuck with the teme he crossed the threshold, feeling as if he were sealing his own fate. A fate that he wasn't aware of yet. The interior of the house was quiet and even more beautiful than the outside. Unlike the estate he'd visited more than once, this house was done in warm, inviting colors, the hue of each room different. He followed Sasuke up the staircase leading to the second story becoming more and more anxious the higher they climbed. He talked to fill the silence.

"Why did you ask me If I liked the house?" He asked faintly. "What does it matter?"

"Because you'll be spending a lot of time here."

Whaaaat?

He was so surprised he tripped on the last step. "How do you figure tha-"

"Shut up Naruto." The raven ordered still walking casually as if he did this every day and maybe he did. What did he know about Sasuke now? This raven was alien to him exhibiting behaviors that he'd never expected to see. Yes, he was still the same overbearing, bossy Uchiha yet in the same token he was slightly different like that puzzle piece that almost fit but didn't. It was scaring the hell out of him.

The room he was ushered into scared him even more. It was clearly a bedroom and from the deep, midnight blue that covered the entire room he could only ascertain that it was the Uchiha's own room. And just like the car and the man, it was a dream come true; huge, with ceiling to floor windows that opened out onto a wrap around balcony. There was a small living area that was decorated with a love seat. The bed could have fit five people with room to spare. As if sensing his jittery nerves, Sasuke bypassed the bed, tossing the keys on the table as he went and opened the door leading to the balcony wide.

"Sit. I'll have the maid bring us something to drink."

Naruto sat, his head was spinning anyway. Yet once Sasuke was out of the room he couldn't sit still. He wandered out onto the balcony, gulping in deep breaths of fresh air trying to calm his nerves. What the hell was Sasuke up to? Treating him as if his opinion mattered to the raven. Acting in a way that he deemed was sweet for the Uchiha. Shit. He planted his elbows on the railing and sighed dejectedly. He tried to reconcile this event in his head with the Sasuke he knew. They wouldn't connect in his mind. Shit. Shit. Shit. The waves on sweeping up the beach lulled him into some semblance of calm so he jumped in surprise when Sasuke joined him on the balcony.

"I see you still can't keep still."

He turned too quickly and had to lean back against the rail for support. Sasuke stood just behind him recording his every movement.

"Why did you bring me here?" He blurted out. This entire situation had jumped out of his control. He clutched the wood behind him when Sasuke slid closer.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" The raven smirked at him, eyes like clear moonless nights. "You really are dense dobe." The heat of him made Naruto tremble as he drew even closer. A long, pale finger touched the pulse at his throat. "I'm rectifying a misunderstanding."

"A m-misunderstanding?" He cringed. He sounded like a bumbling idiot.

"Four years ago I let you go. Now I'm going to take you back."

"Ah." His mind melted down totally. He was suddenly caught between Sasuke's slender, muscular body and the rail. The raven's chest and shoulders blocked his view completely and his lips brushed across the rim of his ear as he spread his hands along the rail behind Naruto making the lockdown complete. Warm breath sent tingles down the side of his neck and Sasuke's scent enveloped him.

"When I said all those things it was meant to push you away Naruto."

"Why?" He couldn't manage more than one syllable words. He couldn't think. A wildfire was burning through his body. Sudden and hot, taking away cognizant thought. He stiffened when those soft lips trailed down to caress the sensitive lobe. Strong, teeth scraped softly before Sasuke answered.

"Because at that time you weren't ready for what I need."

"Need?"

Sasuke straightened suddenly encircling his throat with a ruling hand. He moved slowly, letting Naruto feel every finger as it moved up his neck in a gentle but inexorable hold. Naruto couldn't stop his eyes from sliding shut as Sasuke's grip forced his head back. His hands grasped the wood behind so tightly the skin across his knuckles strained.

"You chained to my bed for one. Collared for two. I"m going to let everyone know you belong to me."

The words should have petrified him, but with Sasuke so close, his words were beguiling and Naruto was falling before he even realized he'd tripped. The soft press of lips against his own opened his eyes and he found black eyes waiting, glittering. When the tongue slid into his mouth, he couldn't find the will to resist. The taste of mint was a shock to his system and he moaned as if in pain. It was the sweetest pain he would ever experience. The kiss was more gentle than he'd thought it would be and just as dominating as he'd suspected. The raven invaded his mouth, his tongue setting up residence as if belonged there. His thumb stroked across the ridge of his collar bone as he deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue swiping up the nerve laden center of Naruto's before teasing the roof of his mouth.

With the last of his will, he reached up to grab Sasuke's wrist, tried to force his mouth away from his so he could think. The raven didn't allow it, pressing him back, making sure their bodies were molded together. The kiss became wild as Sasuke twined their tongues, teasing every inch until Naruto was squirming against him, body responding as if Sasuke had been kissing him for years. The carnal contact blew away barriers to the feelings he realized that he hadn't gotten over merely hid from himself so that he could survive without the Uchiha. In a matter of seconds Sasuke dumped him back into the vat of his heart and he was suddenly swimming in emotions.

Not once did the raven look away from him or close his eyes to break off the eye contact. Naruto could only imagine how he looked. He was dazed and breathless by the time Sasuke released his lips, retreating with one last caressing stroke. But he didn't step away nor did he take away his hand. His own eyes were low-lidded and his body hard where it connected with Naruto's.

They stood that way for long moments, an intimate statue made of flushed heated skin. Naruto couldn't have spoken if he wanted too. His pulse thumped in his ears and his body ached. Slowly, Sasuke stepped back giving his freedom back. When he stopped with a questioning glance, Naruto realized he was still holding on to his wrist. He let go, blushing furiously. In the absence of the close contact, his awareness of his situation sunk deep.

He'd been kissing Sasuke! Sasuke had kissed him! He wondered if the world had stopped spinning while he was sleep last night. And- _oh shit he said he was going to collar me! _ The thought cooled his ardor as suspicion reared it's ugly head. But he wasn't going to ask, no he just wanted to get away as fast as possible. He was going to change his number. He was going to move in with Kaza. He didn't have a room mate. Yeah that was what he was going to do. Sasuke was teasing him. Tomorrow he would denounce him again.

Sasuke shook his head, smirk in full view as he read the thoughts running through Naruto's head. "It's no use. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass. I wanted you years ago and sacrificed that want because you weren't ready."

"And if I don't want you?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from asking.

"You just let me stick my tongue halfway down your throat and you're telling me you don't want me?" Sasuke smiled again. "Try again."

"I didn't let you! Teme! You forced that kiss on me like you forced me here!"

"Because you wouldn't listen."

Sasuke cut off the words that were about to spill from his mouth. "Watch it or I'm going to kiss you again just to shut you up. You look a little flushed, come and have a cold drink."

Naruto blinked at the abrupt change of topic then recovered himself. "Take me back to the dorm."_ And wait, the maid entered the room while we were kissing?_ Oh his fall went deep.

Sasuke scoffed. "I'll take you back when I'm ready."

"But I made plans for later."

The sudden change in the raven was frightening. His eyes hardened to obsidian, his face becoming granite and he was looming over Naruto again. "Plans with who?"

He shivered answering where he hadn't intended to. "My friends."

Sasuke relaxed. "Call them and tell them you're not going to make it this time."

"What the hell! Teme! You can't just kidnap someone."

"I can do whatever I want. Make yourself comfortable."

_I told Zero he wasn't going to apologize!_

**XOver**

**Damn! Sometimes I hit hard and fast, and you'll never know when. Bwahahahaha!**

**Thank you so much for the Reviews!**

**Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Any of The Characters/Only the Plot**

**This is a request pairing for AllenxLavi from D-Gray Man**

**A/N at Bottom!~**

**Lets GO!~~~**

**Chapter Nine: Best Friends**

**Allen**

Allen Walker dropped his fork back onto the plate and pushed away from the table looking around the cafeteria in discontent. He was bored or better yet lonely. And that was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. Four years to be exact. So he was understandably irritated. He hadn't planned on eating lunch alone. No, he'd expected his best friend to be here eating with him. Yet here he was and Lavi was no where in sight. He'd begged off, citing that he had errands to run and shop for items he needed for his dorm room. A dorm room they were no longer sharing. His eyelid twitched. He'd seen Lavi for a brief moment when he'd helped Allen move into his own dorm.

They'd planned for the last two years, since Lavi had left for college to attend together and live in the same dorm. But over the summer Lavi had changed; become more distant. He didn't visit as often as he'd used to and didn't stay that long if he did. And now he was stuck in a dorm room with a roommate he didn't know and right now in his current state didn't really want to know. He'd met Lavi four years ago at a dojo where they'd both studied Karate and there'd been an instant affinity between the two and they'd instantly become inseparable though Lavi was two years his senior. He was the only one who didn't tease and taunt Allen for the scar that bisected the left side of his face. He'd often remarked that Allen was mature for his age. And he was. Losing his father earlier in his life had forced him to grow up faster. Lavi on the other hand seemed younger than his years, a ready, mischievous smile a cover for all his immature antics. They seemed to balance each other out. Until now. It was enough to make go and kick some sense into him. He wanted to know what was wrong; wanted to get to the bottom of it. He would if he knew where his new dorm was. But try as he might, he hadn't been able to locate the BBC house on any of the campus maps. It was frustrating.

He stroked slender fingers through his pale, silver-white hair and pushed fully away from the table. He'd hunt him down if he had to and make him talk. He was still the same friend right? So there would be no problem. Because if it was one thing that he couldn't live without it, was Lavi. That thought brought several different scenarios to the table. Maybe he'd seen the emotions that were getting harder and harder for Allen to hide. He didn't know when his feelings for the tall, red haired, green eyed boy had begun to change. Gradually, Lavi had become more to him than just a best friend and he'd yearned for him to hold him with more than friendly casualness.

Maybe Lavi had seen those emotions and had been disgusted by them. Lavi was after all a consummate skirt chaser, each girl relegated as the 'flavor of the week', before she was tossed into obscurity while he moved on to a new type of 'ice cream'. The thought stopped in the act of getting out of his hard cafeteria chair, paralyzed for the moment. Maybe Lavi had seen and hated him for it. That would be unbearable.

And maybe he should stop speculating and just go find out the truth for himself.

With that intent he left the cafeteria, pulling his cell out of the pocket of him sweat jacket. He dialed Lavi's number and waited patiently while it rang. He counted each one, fearing that Lavi just wouldn't answer the phone at all. Just when he was ready to give up, the line clicked and Lavi's voice crackled across the line as cheerful as it always was and if it seemed just a little guarded he chalked it up to his imagination. Though he would never admit it that slight hesitation made his heart ache.

"Hello."

He took a deep breath and bit the bullet. It was long past time to speak to Lavi and let him know exactly how he felt. "Lavi? What are you doing tonight? I need to talk to you. I thought maybe we could go to the local hangout."

Again that slight hint of reluctance before Lavi covered with too much animation, putting on the same game face that he showed everyone else. The mask Allen hadn't seen since the beginning of their friendship. Allen suddenly wanted to hang up; he knew what was coming.

"Ah, actually I plans for tonight. Why don't we get together tomorrow yeah?"

He sighed. "Yeah, but-"

Lavi was gone already. For some reason he wanted to cry.

**Xover**

**I know it's short. I'm just setting it up for later. I had to figure out how I was going to fit them into the story, so I posted another chapter along with this one!~~**

**Thank your for your Reviews, Faves and Follows**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own any of The Characters/Just the plot**

**A/N at Bottom**

**Let's Go!~~**

**Chapter Ten: Ante Up**

**Zero**

He turned a critical eye to his side of the room and decided it was good. He'd just finished unpacking and arranging everything to his specific liking. It was a little spartan but he couldn't abhor clutter so it was fine. There was nothing left to do now but relax. As it was still pretty early he could throw in a nap before dinner. That made him think of Naruto. He'd invited him to dinner in Fai's room, whom from what he gathered, happened to be close to a Cordon Bleu Chef. He'd sat at his mother's knee while she opened and then turned her restaurant into the top in their city. The idea appealed greatly to Zero as he always ended cooking at home. Cross or Yuki couldn't step into the kitchen without almost burning it down.

But he'd left Naruto downstairs with Sasuke over an hour ago and he'd yet to appear. He glanced at his watch and wondered if he should be worried. He decided against it. The vibe he'd gotten from Sasuke was far from murderous. And besides the room was quiet without the blonde explosive. It was the perfect atmosphere for him to catch some z's. If Naruto wasn't back by dinner he'd just figure something out.

**Xover**

Firm knocking at the door woke him several hours later. For a split second he thought about ignoring it and going back to sleep. But the thought that the blonde might have forgotten his key, which he doubted. But the blonde did seem like the sort to forget things. His black gym shorts swished around his knees as he walked through their small dorm apartment, yawning as he went. He thought nothing of answering the door in his bed outfit, black shorts and black tank top. That was until he opened it.

Kaname and Takuma stood in the hallway looking like the night and day version of GQ's man of the month, Kaname looking dark and sexy and Takuma bright and hot. Zero felt his brow lift in surprise as Kaname lifted a white takeout bag, with a disarming smile on his face. _How had they gotten in the building?_ Each dorm had their own set of keycards.

"We thought we could interest you in dinner."

He looked at the wall clock in astonishment. He'd slept longer than he'd intended. Maybe he'd been more tired than he thought. Maybe this was a dream, or considering the unaccounted for attraction he felt towards the duo, a nightmare. But no it were a dream they definitely wouldn't be standing there looking as though he were dinner. He felt the red blush tint the skin of his sharp cheekbones. He was glad he had a good reason to decline.

"Actually, Naruto invited me to dinner at a friend's tonight."

Takuma's smile was like the sun peeking from beneath the clouds after a long day of rain. "Ah, that's why we are here." He announced leaning against the doorframe. "Naruto won't be able to make it. I believed he called?"

That raised his hackles a bit. "How do you know that?"

An unfathomable look passed between the twins before Kaname answered. "He's with Sasuke. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon. Sasuke loves spending the weekends at his beach house."

Zero winced at the thought, imagining the blonde's ire when he got back. Somehow he knew it hadn't been Naruto's idea to go.

"So?" Kaname prompted, his rich brown eyes twinkling suddenly. "Will you allow us to feed you?"

Zero crossed his arms, his look skeptical as his blunt nature rose to the fore. Uryuu's words blinked in his head like a vacancy sign; Yuki's observation the electricity that lit it.

"Okay, what are you two up to? What are you doing here for real?"

Both of the twins laughed, a warm sound that made the marrow of his bones glow, and crowded closer, forcing him to back up a step.

"In an over simplistic answer, You." Kaname took the lead as their attention became razor sharp. His words didn't leave any room for misconceptions.

"The answer to that is simple also. I don't like men." Zero retorted swiftly. Maybe a little too swiftly.

Now it was the twins turn to look skeptical. "So your reaction to us yesterday was our imagination?" Takuma asked softly.

_Well, shit!_

He wasn't above lying when it was to get his ass out of the fire. "Obviously." And he really felt no guilt at doing so. He'd ask God's forgiveness after he'd escaped.

"Care to test that theory?" And suddenly both sets of eyes were hooded, dark with challenge.

Zero felt as if the mouse trap was closing in on him. "No." Because he so wasn't going there with these two. He could feel the dangerously hungry aura emanating from them and it didn't bode well for him.

"Why not leave it up to chance." Takuma suggested gently. "Or we could just chase you until you're too tired to run any longer."

Zero's mouth went dry as he was confronted with The King and Prince. Their easy going facades fell away like a movie set being dismantled. They looked like they would move the Earth aside if it were sitting on something that they wanted. Rebuttals flew through his mind at warp speed as he calculated the possibilities. It was either get rid of them here or deal with them for the rest of the school year. He shrugged in resignation.

"Fine what do you suggest?"

The smiles of victory were identical and the mouse trap closed with a snap. "Poker."

"Poker?" _He _almost smiled in relief. Cross had been a consummate poker player and had made sure that he could bluff with the best of them. "Sorry I don't have a pack of cards on me at the mo-"

His words trailed off as Kaname produced a deck of unopened cards like a tawdry magic show. Zero decided right then and there that he was going to kick Yuki the next time he saw her. _Damn fangirl!_ This would have never happened if she hadn't pushed him to go to dinner with the pair of wolves in front him. "You carry a pack of cards with you when you leave the house?"

"Are you going to let us in?" Kaname countered. "Or do you want to play in the hallway on the floor?"

He'd rather not play at all, but he'd agreed so there was nothing for it. It was obvious that he'd played right into their hands. _Damned idiot!_ He stepped back, gritting his teeth as he unbarred the way. "Fine what are the stakes?" He watched as they filled the small living area with their tall, broad shouldered forms. He couldn't move from the door as he watched themselves make comfortable. The food was set to the side as they settled around the low coffee table, looking extremely at home as they relaxed on the floor, leaving a small unoccupied space that was clearly meant for him.

"Zero?" He startled, his name on Kaname's lips sounded as if the tall, brunette was savoring something delicious. His attentive eyes didn't move off of Zero as he deliberately opened the cards, keeping his hand in plain view. Every move was made with calculated precision. "Sit down."

"Fine." Like that tone left room for argument. He felt the inevitable crashing down around him. "What are the stakes?"

"Dates. The pot will open with one week."

_One week?_ The alarm made him feel slightly lightheaded. One week of dating these two? He'd never survive.

"One game only. Texas hold 'em. If you fold, you lose automatically."

_Damn!_

He sat down with undisguised suspicion. They were up to something. He knew it and they knew it. But he was trapped by his own pride. His heart hammered double time as Kaname dealt the hold cards, still making sure to keep his hands in view. _Okay so no cheating. That's a relief._ He picked up a pair of queens. Great so he had a fighting chance. He kept his face carefully blank when Takuma raised one week, feeling as if his heart was trying to crawl out of his chest. Both he and Kaname called.

Only Cross' teaching kept him from sighing in relief as two aces hit the table on the flop. He relaxed a little as he concentrated on the table. Two pairs with Aces leading. The odds of him winning increased slightly. He could only pray that a Queen came up on the turn. He felt sweat dampen his scalp. All he could detect on the twins faces was the determination to win. Any other time he would have found it admirable. But not when they were trying to win _him._

The only sound in the room was breathing; his own sounded particularly loud in his own ears.

Nothing useful came with the turn. Well, not for him at least. Both twins raised a week taking the total weeks up to four. It was all he could do not to just fold and kick them out. His last hope was the river card. _Let it be a Queen, _he prayed. But the inevitable was working with the twins. Kaname turned over another ace and he immediately began to recalculate his percentage for success as The King raised two more weeks and the Prince called.

Six weeks. The hole just kept going deeper and deeper.

"I call." His voice was perfectly composed. As if he could anything but.

"Gentlemen?"

He glared at the silkiness of Kaname's voice before he turned his cards over. There was no use in waiting, either he won or he lost.

Zero: Full house, aces over queens.

Takuma: Three of a kind, aces.

Kaname: Full house, aces over kings.

He stared at the cards for a full five minutes as the full import of the cards sank in. He'd just give six weeks of his time in agreement to let two devastatingly handsome men woo him. Two, devastatingly handsome men that he _did _feel a curious attraction to. And they intended to do it together. His voice came out in a strangled whisper.

"Best two out of three."

This time, the twins didn't even bother to look at each other as they both shook their heads in perfect unison and said. "No."

"One game only, Zero." Kaname went on, and if his voice was soft, the sharp edge of resolution ruined it. He slowly looked up from the cards to meet clear, brown eyes. Trapped. And done so neatly that he'd accepted without really truly examining the results of his actions. His neck itched as the blush spread there, as if he could already feel the collar wrapped tight around it.

"You're worrying too much." Takuma scolded. "It will be fun and I suspect for you, very enlightening."

Yeah, if enlightening was cinching a diamond studded collar that shined in the light around his neck! His panicked lilac eyes flew to the emerald eyed blonde. Takuma was serious but the decision that was writ across his face was as great as the resolution in Kaname's voice. They wanted him and they meant to get him. Takuma curved towards him touching his pulse softly. Zero froze at the soft graze, threads of warmth following as the finger began to stroke back and forth. He could the mantling of the blush glow hotter.

" See?" Takuma's voice was a mere whisper. "You respond to just the barest of touches. If you had not, we wouldn't be here."

On the other side of him, Kaname leaned on the table, his elbows supporting him. "All we want to do is get to know you and have you get to know us."

He glared at the brunette, moving slightly aside to dislodge Takuma's finger, his voice was slightly strangled. "That's not all you want. I know all about you and your little club." He made to get up and was instantly caught besieged from both sides, slender long fingered hands clamped down on his shoulders.

"So what is that you think you know about our little 'club'?" Kaname asked amused. "What the little gossips around campus say? All the jealous little boys that want to be us or the jealous little girls that want to be in this exact position?" He met Zero's eyes causing him to stiffen. "What they know barely scratches the surface. We've looked for a long time for someone who fits our needs exactly. Make no mistake Zero, we don't plan on letting you go. Whether your attracted to men or not doesn't matter. We'll be the only men that you have to worry about."

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

The twins were operating in perfect accord. Takuma answered from his left. "Yes, we've dabbled, but no one has managed to hold our attention for long. We have a feeling you're the end all for us."

"How can you know that?" Zero demanded not even trying to get away now.

"Chalk it up to intuition. Usually, when we both feel the same, we're not wrong."

The hands loosened, but Zero didn't move, transfixed by their words. His gaze swung back and forth between them, as he assimilated all they were saying. Kaname sighed and stood, hand shifting position so he took Zero up with him. It was done so swiftly, all he could was allow himself to be pulled up. Takuma followed and suddenly the cage was tighter as the twins closed in on him, moving as a single unit. He felt, acutely, the well toned shape of their bodies pressing close as Kaname tilted his head up and Takuma's hands slid down to his hips. Zero's mouth opened to protest and snapped it shut abruptly.

_Oh wow, even their scents compliment each other. _Kaname smelled like a clear, clean night after the rain and Takuma like the bright, sunshine that heated the day after that same rain. It was undeniably appealing. The realization surprised him, registering on a deep visceral level within him. The flush morphed into a feverish heat and he shivered under their hands. Kaname smiled down into his widened eyes as if to say, _see_?

"You really are intriguing Zero, such innocent reactions. Are you a virgin?" Kaname's voice dropped to a husky murmur at the prospect.

Takuma hummed in appreciation behind him. "This is going to more fun than we thought."

Zero didn't respond; their scents, the feel of them along the outline of his body, the low timbres of their voices generating an unfamiliar, tempestuous feedback that took all of his attention.

_I'm really attracted to them. _

Before the revelation could really sink in, the twins were stepping away from him, releasing him from the web of heat. Zero looked at them in bewilderment as cold seeped in to the spaces they'd occupied. Kaname chuckled lightly as he and Takuma stood shoulder to shoulder. "This is enough for one night. I wouldn't want to push you too far. But expect us tomorrow."

Takuma winked. "Good night Zero."

He could only watch, flustered as they left him alone in the room. He couldn't make himself move, his feet felt too heavy to go in any direction, the confusion building inside of him as he examined his feelings. It was laughable. They hadn't even kissed him and he felt as if they'd dropped him into a boiling cauldron of emotions. Kaname had hit the nail on the head. He'd kissed several girls throughout his high school life but had never felt compelled to go further. And yet the simple touch of two men rendered him speechless. He turned his head and looked at the deck of cards that still displayed the winning and losing hands.

And, he still had to resist them for six weeks.

_I am so fucked._

**Xover**

**Okay so I'm not really going in any particular order with the couples, I'm just going with the flow of the story. Please be patient with me!~~~**

**Thank you for your reviews, faves and follows!~~ **

**Until next time….…**


	11. Chapter 11

I** Do Not Own Any of The Characters/Only the Plot**

**So….Umm there's a little smut in this chapter so I warn you if you are fainthearted TURN BACK NOW!**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's GO!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Other Side Of Midnight**

**Naruto**

Naruto sat on the stool at the marble white island, staring unblinkingly as Sasuke moved around the sinfully large kitchen….…Cooking? He was diabolical. It was all part of his nefarious plan. Naruto was sure of it. The raven was rolling various bits of seafood and vegetables in tempura batter keeping his eye on the pot of oil that was heating on the stove. He wore black sweats that rode low on his hips and nothing else. His black hair was pushed away from his face, still damp from his shower. The lean muscles under his pale skin bunched and eased with his movements, presenting a mouth watering display of grace. To avoid temptation, Naruto kept his eyes confined to Sasuke's head. The raven was doing it on purpose, putting himself on full display like a scrumptious bowl of ramen that was just out of his reach.

He, himself wore only orange swim trunks that Sasuke had tossed at him, right before he'd forcefully dragged him down to the beach, teasing him when Naruto had adamantly refused to get in the water with him. He hadn't let it get to him, after all his refusal was done in the light of self preservation. Sasuke hadn't kissed him again but he was never far away and the seemingly accidental touches were just as bad. So, he'd sat in the beaming sun on a dark blue towel, watching Sasuke swim in the water; wondering why he had orange swim trunks in his room. He knew for a fact that the raven hated the color orange. Or so he'd told him years ago.

_Or that could have been a lie too._

He wondered just what else Sasuke had lied about.

He was jerked out of his reverie by the sound of the refrigerator door closing. He looked at it, the stove where a pot of oil was bubbling in anticipation of the battered food and then at the raven whose back was to him. Was he going crazy? Because this world with a playful, cooking Sasuke was definitely….…Unreal.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder with that erie half smile curving his mouth. If Naruto had known better he would have said that Sasuke was in a good mood. Happy even. It was scaring the shit out of him.

"Hn. Why are you just staring at me?"

He was teasing again. He knew damn well why Naruto was staring. He turned back and began lowering the food into the hot oil.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

Impatience flashed in the black eye that he could see as Sasuke looked at him again. "Cooking dobe. Are you blind?"

Naruto gave a sharp shake of his head. "That's not what I'm talking about teme!" His arm swept out in an abbreviated arc. "What in the hell is today all about? Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

He went rigid on the stool when Sasuke turned from the stove and stalked towards the island. Stalking was the only correct word that he could come up with to describe it. The smooth, sinuously slow gait, as if he expected Naruto to bolt at any minute. He didn't attempt to back up as the Uchiha rounded the island. He found that resistance only activated that dark place inside the raven intent on domination. He didn't turn when Sasuke came up behind him, casually brushing batter coated finders over the bare flesh of his shoulder and neck, trailing to the spot just below his ear. He did shiver as soft lips followed the path of those fiendish fingers.

"Sasuke wai-" His voice faltered when Sasuke's warm tongue flickered out, sweeping across responsive skin, following the bread trail. His hands locked on Naruto's waist to keep him still as his mouth slowly seduced.

Just that quickly he was caught in a web of heat. He couldn't stop his head from tilting to the side in invitation, giving Sasuke unimpeded access. Just like he couldn't stop the attraction he felt to the raven. Or the guttural moan that managed to escape his lips when Sasuke drew the sensitive skin beneath his ear between his strong teeth. The suckling pressure cut off his second protest before it could begin. He struggled to maintain as molten pleasure spread through his blood, but Sasuke held him firm as he slowly, methodically devastated his senses. The long moment was almost torturous as Sasuke's tongue danced over the captured flesh. He didn't realize that his hands were tangled in the raven's hair until the soft strands caressed his fingers.

"Please."

He rocked back into the raven, unsure what he was asking for. He almost moaned in loss when Sasuke released him with one last lingering lick. "Why would I be other than nice to the pet I'm going to screw six ways to Sunday Naruto?"

_Oh shit!_

Hearing his own thoughts from the raven's mouth tightened the web around him until his skin felt like taut silk over his bones.

"You can let go now. The tempura is going to burn."

"D-damn it Sasuke!" His breathing was heavy, his voice rough. The fight to release Sasuke's hair was even rougher. His fingers wanted to cling to the velvety hair; wanted to keep the raven's mouth right where it was.

"That was unfair." He watched with hazed eyes as Sasuke returned to the stove, cool as if he hadn't just kicked Naruto into an erotic tailspin.

"Then you shouldn't ask useless questions dobe. I told you before didn't I?" His low, rough voice added to the heat that was already melting his nether region.

Naruto sagged forward against the island to bolster himself as Sasuke continued cooking. He had to get out of here. Now. "When are you taking me back?"

"Oh, I was thinking in the morning."

Whaaaat? His eyes widened in horror. Visions of Sasuke and he tangled in that stupidly large bed with Sasuke's mouth all over him flashed in his head. The blush raced up his face. There was no question that Sasuke would let him sleep anywhere other than with him. Sasuke smirked over over his shoulder as he took in Naruto's stunned expression.

"Don't worry I won't fuck you tonight."

_Yeah right._ His thoughts echoed in his eyes, causing the raven to laugh. His phone rung, breaking up the moment and he fumbled it open with shaking hands, grateful for the interruption. He hopped from the stool when he saw that it was Uryuu, ignoring the sharp glance Sasuke shot him as he walked a little distance away.

"Uryuu."

"Naruto, are you all right?" He winced at the concern he heard in Uryuu's voice. It only manifested when he was really, really worried about something. He'd hoped to avoid it, which was why he'd called Fai to deliver the message that there had been a change in plans. Though Uryuu hadn't been privy to all of it, he'd still witnessed how extreme Naruto's withdrawal symptoms had been while he'd tried to get over Sasuke.

"Um yeah." He ruffled his hair sheepishly glad that his voice was somewhat calm. "Just a simple change in plans. It seems I had a date that I forgot." He announced dryly. "But I'll be-"

He gaped at his empty hand in astonishment, then glared at Sasuke who snapped the phone shut.

"Baka!" He swung around to face the already retreating raven. "What the hell?!"

Sasuke shrugged unconcerned, pocketing the little black phone. "It was cutting into my time."

Okay, scratch that. He was still the same inconsiderate, selfish Sasuke Uchiha!

"You can't just do whatever the hell you want!" He stopped as his phone began to ring again.

Sasuke didn't turn away from the stove, didn't acknowledge it, but his voice reached Naruto loud and clear. "I can do whatever I like when it concerns you."

"The hell! What gave you the right?"

"Would you like another demonstration?"

That shut him up. He knew exactly where that road led; him senseless and holding on to Sasuke like he couldn't survive without the raven. He ended up sulking through most of the dinner, refusing to speak. He was a little surprised that it was _good_. He was understandably stunned. What did the Uchiha need to cook for? He had a bevy of servants at his command damn it! It pissed him off even more. Sasuke ate, smug as ever, hardly taking his eyes off the disgruntled blonde.

"Are you going to sulk all night?"

"Are you going to give me my phone back?" He countered glaring.

"When I take you home."

"Asshole." He muttered under his breath, looking down at his plate.

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't know you were still such a child."

Naruto narrowed a blue stare on him. "_You're_ talking? I'm not the one holding a phone hostage."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "Nope just you."

"Arrgh!" He couldn't even win an argument against the raven. He stuffed more food his mouth so that he wouldn't say anything else that would set him off. So the rest of the meal was completed in silence. He looked up in surprise when Sasuke spoke to him.

"C'mon dobe." He stood and stretched, leaving his plate. "The maid will take care of that."

Naruto looked out of the window at the sinking sun. "Where?"

"We're going to watch a movie. You do like movies right?"

He loved them. Loved sitting in a dark room with only the story to occupy his mind. "I do, but how do you know that?"

"Kakashi told me."

Well, that was the last thing he expected. "Kakashi? Why would he tell you that?"

Sasuke made a sound of irritation. "Because I asked him." He led him away from the kitchen into another abnormally large room that was strewn with, comfortable looking, heavily cushioned couches and love seats all black. Wall speakers dotted the wall although he couldn't tell what they were connected to. Before he could ask, Sasuke pushed on a panel next to a fancy electronical light switch. He watched as the wall facing the couches rolled back, revealing the biggest flat screen TV he'd ever seen. It distracted him from his thread of conversation. Sasuke Uchiha was way, way too rich.

"Sit down dobe." The words drew his eyes from the television and over to Sasuke who was sprawled out on one of the couches, his heading resting on the arm. He obeyed without thinking, still too amazed and sat on the couch a little away from the raven. Sasuke didn't waste time arguing,he reached over and pulled Naruto to lay on top of him, pushing him back down when the blonde tried to rise.

"I wish you'd stop manhandling me." He griped as Sasuke's spicy scent invaded his nostrils.

"If you rather I just kissed you, that would be much better than a movie." Sasuke threatened pushing a small button on a remote he'd gotten from who knew where. Probably a secret compartment on the sofa itself.

Naruto gave up and relaxed against his chest as the lights dimmed and the screen flared to life, knowing he'd be too distracted to keep his eyes or mind on the movie. Sasuke's skin was hot where it touched his own, the heat seeming to meld them together. It was way, way too intimate. He expected to be tormented by Sasuke's close presence. What he didn't expect was to be lulled into sleep by that warmth and the heartbeat thudding beneath his ear.

Lesson Number 121: Never fall asleep on Sasuke Uchiha.

He woke to the incendiary heat of Sasuke's tongue smoothing over the head of his naked cock. His eyes opened slowly (he'd never been one to wake up quickly) as the flaming pleasure obliterated sleep. His confused eyes met Sasuke's over the stalk of his erection. The raven paused, his own orbs glittering in the light of from the screen, his lips pursed as they settled on his slit. It wasn't lost on his dazed mind that his fingers were already tethered in the midnight hair.

"What are you doing teme? You said-"

"I'm just tasting."

His tongue dipped into the small opening, gathering the already heavy pre cum before slipping back into his mouth to savor. His hands pushed on Naruto's knees, spreading them further and he realized that he was completely unclothed.

Just how long had he been sleep?

His thoughts fractured as Sasuke's hungry lips surrounded his head, tongue tracing the inflamed ridge before licking up the underside, then back to sip more of the liquid he craved. He lapped at it like it was the sweetest of nectars. Naruto's hips jerked forward in response, asking for more, his sleepiness turned into fervid delirium.

"Sasuke." He moaned. It was almost unintelligible. Sasuke's mouth slid lower, wetting more of his cock, lips licking over tender nerves. It was accompanied by a soft suction that had him sighing in bliss. It rippled up his spine with every stroke of the slightly rough tongue. It was too hot, too fast. He felt the scorching orgasm approach before he was ready. Nevertheless, he groaned in disappointment when Sasuke lifted his head. His hips bucked involuntarily, trying to push his throbbing length back into Sasuke's sultry mouth.

"Not yet." Sasuke scolded gently, reaching behind him for something. His dazed mind didn't comprehend until Sasuke's slick finger pressed against the puckered entrance to his body. He gasped at the cold sensation so different from the fire that raged through him. His eyes flared wide, engaging with Sasuke's as he drew his finger around the sensitive opening.

His voice was a mere breath. "Damn it Sasuke, that's-"

"Mine." The raven cut in harshly. His face was stark, showing his own lust clearly. He didn't release Naruto's eyes as he began to press inside, his finger breaching the tiny aperture. Naruto groaned as pain replaced the crackling pleasure. He tried to retreat only to have Sasuke halt him, wrapping his finger around his cock. His twitching passage clamped down on the tip of the invading finger as some of the enjoyment returned.

"Please Sasuke."

The fiend laughed, sending warm breath washing over the thick vein his mouth was tantalizing close to. "Are you begging me for more dobe?"

"Unh!" His answer was a slightly distressed whimper as Sasuke's finger sunk deep into him. "That hurts teme!" He gasped out, finally breaking the eye contact between them as his eyelids slid shut over his bright blue irises.

"Only for a little bit." Sasuke informed him quietly, ignoring his discomfort as he pressed even deeper, touching a spot that made him grunt with renewed euphoria. He paused there, giving Naruto time to adjust slightly before sliding his mouth back over his erection, blending pleasure and pain together.

"Ahh!" His cry topped the volume of the movie as Sasuke began to suck again, lips gliding up and down his cock, his tongue moving in concert; fingers petting his core with every stroke. The orgasm he'd staved off burst forward in a boiling rush. He pulled hard on Sasuke's hair trying to pull his mouth off his pulsing hardness. He resisted sucking harder. Naruto tensed, driving his erection into the ravens throat , white morphing his vision.

He went limp on the cushions, panting, his cock jerking as Sasuke withdrew his finger, mouth catching every bit of cum as if it were his favorite drink. He was still laying senseless when Sasuke covered his body with his, hands still firmly entrenched in black hair. His legs cinched automatically around the raven's waist as he pushed hard against him, letting Naruto feel the hard evidence of his own desire.

"I really should fuck you right now." Sasuke rasped in his ear, his own fingers digging in the cushions beside his head. "Leaving yourself so open. But I never go back on my word." He nipped at Naruto's ear before he covered his mouth, plunging deep inside the moist interior. Naruto could only accept the kiss, the mingled taste of mint, tempura and himself delicious.

He was really glad that Sasuke had some restraint, because at that moment he would have given the raven anything he asked for.

**Xover**

**Whoo! Okay so you guys gotta tell me how you liked that~!~~~**

**Thank you so much for your reviews: ben4kevin, lovelessraine, Guest and Joseikeitoluluicz **

**Thank you for the faves and follows (Though it should have a lot more!~~~)**

**Until next time….**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not own the Characters/Plot only**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's Go!~~**

**Chapter Twelve:Inevitability of Strawberry**

**Uryuu**

He just stared at the phone incredulous, not willing to believe that Naruto had hung up on him. His mouth tightened as he redialed. It was that idiot Sasuke. He'd bet his father's hospital on it. His frown carved delicate lines in his face as the phone just rang and rang and then clicked over to voicemail. He cursed silently to himself and dialed Fai.

"I'm going to kill that jerk." He slotted in roughly after Fai's greeting, and preceded to tell him about the aborted phone call.

"I'm sure it will be all right. He didn't sound too stressed about it." Fai drawled soothingly.

"Why are you being so blasé about this?" He demanded acerbically. "I'm not going through all of that again."

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that this time." Fai sounded like he was laughing. "I think our boy Sasuke has come to his senses."

Uyruu let out an irritated huff.

"Since _you _seem so worked up about it, let's go out. I heard about a club on campus. Let's round up Kaza and blow off some stress. And then Naruto will be jealous he didn't get to go."

"Yeah." Abruptly he was smiling. If it was one thing they all loved to do it was dance. "Okay I'll call Kaza. I'll meet you downstairs in two hours and we'll swing by and pick him up. Do you have Zero's number? Maybe he would like to get out too."

Fai hesitated. "I'm pretty sure he's a little busy right now. Like doubly busy."

Uryuu perked up. "You're not saying what I think you're saying."

"All I know is that Sasuke _suggested _that they take care of him in Naruto's absence. Though I don't think he had to push too hard." The blonde laughed almost manically.

"You are seriously disturbed, you'll have to tell me about it on the way."

"Cool."

He sighed and clicked off, hoping that Fai was right about Sasuke. He headed to his closest.

**Xover**

He began to feel a lot better once music thumped under his heels and the chaotic atmosphere of the club engulfed him. He was able to push thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke to the back of his mind. Besides he had his own problems to think through and worry about. He rubbed his neck discreetly, imagining the thin black collar wrapped around it. Stark and to the point, just like Ichigo. That thought led to another and suddenly he was thinking about Ichigo rocking between his legs while he wore nothing but _that. _Realizing, he quickly forced his mind to concentrate on the ocean of bodies on the dance floor and it surged and receded in tune to the current music, glittering strobe lights flickering over the waves.

The club was underground, small but decorated well. As he would expect of a prestigious campus like this one. Small booths outlined the area, with two glass door leading to a huge patio that was filled with more booths as well as a wrap around bar. The patio was dotted with tall heat lamps for those brave enough to face the cold night. He caught sight of an empty and decided he was feeling very brave tonight.

"I'll go snag a booth, you get drinks." Though it wouldn't be anything of note while they were wearing these underage wristbands. It didn't matter to him, he could hit any dance floor without any boosts.

Kaza followed, his eyes bouncing around the entire scene with curiosity. Of their little rag tag group he was the most sheltered, his brother effectively keeping him under lock and key._ Talk about brother complexes. _Having witnessed several run ins involving the brothers all he could say was that he was glad they were not related by blood. It was only a matter of time before Rikuo got the delicate blond right where he wanted him.

The music was muted the moment the glass doors closed behind them, replaced by the private conversations going on, some loud and some moderate, and the noise from the bar. They attracted immediate attention as they walked to the chosen booth, all of them in black and beautiful and unique in their own way. He ignored them, careful not to eye contact any of them. He didn't want anything but to feel the music tonight.

He slid into the booth, unhampered by his tight skinny jeans and the tight short sleeved v-neck top. With the heat lamps it was comfortably warm. He watched from the corner of his eye as Fai ordered drinks, gaining more attention with his bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Even though he didn't give evidence that he noticed, he knew Fai was a complete attention whore and was well aware of it. If it hadn't been for his overly high IQ Uryuu suspected he would midnighting as a host instead of partaking of the college life.

His eyes wandered back to the dance floor where bodies gyrated to the rhythm in wild abandon. Kaza was tapping his fingers against the table, his head nodding to the beat. He petite blonde seemed almost as eager to get on the floor and lose himself as Uryuu did.

He sighed inaudibly. Two days on campus and already the world was topsy turvy. Except for Fai's. The blonde made it a rule of his life not to form any strong attachments. If Naruto wasn't as persistent as he was, Fai would never had joined and stuck in their small rag tag gang. But that was Naruto for you. It made him wonder if Fai was right about Sasuke.

That path of thought led him right back to his anger. He swore if Naruto came back in anything other than perfect condition he was going to skewer the self centered raven with his bow.

"Stop looking so murderous. We're here to be happy remember?"

Fai placed three cokes on the table and seated himself next to Kaza. Facing the blonde, Uryuu could see that his tone was light though his expression was totally serious. "It's not like you to brood when there's music playing." He nudged a coke in his direction. "Drink up and get on the floor. That's an order." The blonde ordered cheerfully.

"I will when a song I want to dance to comes on." He retorted. Though he did love the song that was currently playing.

Fai eyed him knowingly.

"Fine." He gulped half of the coke. "It's the only way I'll stop worrying anyway."

Kaza shook his head. "I'll stay and watch the drinks." He made a moue of irritation. "With my luck Rikuo will be somewhere in there."

"Try not to get carried off." Fai pushed Uyruu through the doors and then onto the dance floor. Fai, being the social butterfly that he was, was quickly lost in the crowd. He danced through two upbeat songs, letting the music transport him to a world where only he existed. He automatically synched his movements when the DJ slowed it down, his lids half closing when the sultry beat of 'Motivation' began to vibrate the soles of his feet.

His hips began a slow swivel, a rocking temptation that was ages old, designed to draw the eye. He ignored the interested gazes from the men and women around him, his aura saying 'don't touch'. So he was completely surprised when the arm circled his waist, tethering him to the body behind him. At the same time a large hand slid over his eyes. His rhythm faltered as a familiar scent washed over him. A low voice whispered into his ear.

"Gotcha!"

He stiffened, lurched forward in panic as the voice registered on his eardrum. He was yanked back against the hard muscular body, enclosed in the slightly punishing grip.

"Where are you off so fast? Aren't you tired of running yet?"

He'd purposely stayed on the edges of the dance floor so that he wouldn't get stuck in the thick of the crowd, a decision that worked against him as Ichigo began to muscle him off the floor, almost carrying him as he tried to drag his feet. He suddenly couldn't tell the difference between the thumping beat of the music and his heart as he was turned and pushed against the wall. Ichigo placed his hands, bracketing his head with long arms, effectively locking him in an intimate jail. Amber eyes roved down slowly, flaring with interest so that they were heated when they met his again.

Seeing the intent in Uryuu's eyes a split second before he acted, Ichigo preempted him, crowding him, forcibly breeching his legs with a knee as he pressed his flush against his. Stunned at the strawberry's highhandedness, he was too slow to counteract.

"You look so scared Uryuu. Are you that afraid of me? Or," His lips feathered over his in a soft kiss. "Are you afraid of what I make you feel?"

Uryuu couldn't stop the quiver that ran the length of his body. The warm timbre of Ichigo's voice churned the memories of his near conquering up like fresh cream. His body responded, he found Ichigo very attractive after all, and this close the strawberry couldn't fail to notice. He chuckled running a hand down Uryuu's side until he cupped his hip, pulling him even closer, if that was possible. Uryuu gasped as his hardness rubbed against his own.

"Your body isn't scared."

Uryuu made a muted sound, half protest half sob, as desire rose in him, as swiftly burning fire that quickly threatened to incinerate his famed cool. Frantic to get away he pinched Ichigo's hip viciously, causing him to grunt in pain. He only leaned in harder.

"That's not going to work. You're not getting away this time. C'mon let's get out of here."

_Damn!_ Surrounded by the delectable heat of Ichigo he'd completely forgotten they were in the middle of a jumping club. He searched the floor madly over Ichigo's bent shoulder trying to spot blonde hair. It was no use with the flashing strobe lights flashing different colored lights everywhere. He tried the patio next but it was blocked by the human ocean of seething bodies. Then he was being dragged again, towards the exit this time. He yanked on his captured hand. Ichigo only squeezed harder in warning.

"Damn neanderthal!" He shouted it once they were free of the stifling noise of the club, and him past the startled door attendant. "What damn right do you have to drag me from the club?"

Ichigo whirled on him, golden brown eyes blazing with fury. "What right do you have running away after you admitted you belonged to me?"

"That was under duress." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his free hand and gave Ichigo a frown that was meant to drop him dead.

Ichigo's hand snaked down his body to rub the evidence of reaction through his jeans. "This is duress?"

He flushed like a forest fire, feeling like one too. "I'm a young man, it's obvious I would react."

Ichigo's mouth curved into a mocking half smile, his eyes suddenly flinty. "Do you get turned on by anyone?"

"If they rub against me like a cat in heat, then yes." He snapped back oblivious to the sudden dangerous atmosphere, his cool completely evaporated. "Now let go!"

"No." Ichigo was moving again, towing him a long at a rapid pace.

Uryuu felt inevitability crashing down on him as Ichigo tugged him along, his grip like an iron shackle. He found himself pulled around the to the other side of the building and hemmed again. Electric silence crackled between them as both of them struggled with their separate desires. Uryuu wanting to get away before he was completely exposed and Ichigo wanting to expose the rawness of his craving for the strawberry. He struggled to maintain a composed mask. He knew if Ichigo would act on impulse as he always did.

Ichigo tipped his face up so he could see it more clearly, not allowing Uryuu to hide. Navy blue eyes met amber and sparked. The danger around him abated a little bit as Ichigo caught a hint of his vulnerability.

His breath escaped in a soft gust when Ichigo brushed his finger back and forth across his bottom lip. He saw his downfall in those eyes. The skin of his neck itched.

"Why did you run?"

Uryuu weighed his words carefully, but he couldn't lie to those eyes. "I found the collar and the toys." His voice was low. "I-" He couldn't go on.

Ichigo supplied the words. "And you didn't want to be collared." The voice caressed his skin, bright and silken. "And you were scared that you would allow it. If it were me."

It wasn't a question. They both remembered vividly Uryuu's capitulation that night.

"You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you."

Uryuu licked his lip, nervous with the strawberry's proximity and regretted it instantly as the taste of Ichigo melted over his tongue. His eyes widened and he tried to jerk his head back only to run into the strip of wall behind him. Hazel eyes darkened and Ichigo pressed down, swiping the pad of his thumb across the sensitive inner velvet of his lip. Uryuu cursed inwardly as he began to tremble from the sensuous teasing.

"But I am going to collar you."

Uryuu started to protest and found his mind and body consumed in a conflagration of erotism as Ichigo caught his lip between his teeth, nibbling gently before sucking to sooth the tiny hurt. It was like they'd never separated, he fell into the kiss so easily. It always surprised him how gentle Ichigo could be. He'd always pictured him like a tornado in a glass shop. It knocked his high wall down a peg.

It started off slow, Ichigo rubbing softly in a bid for entrance, deepening the kiss gradually, melding their mouths together until he had no choice but to part his teeth and let him in. His tongue slid in just as slowly but not hesitant. Oh no never that. It was a patient savoring as if the strawberry was trying to commit every curve of his mouth to memory. He submerged him self in the steamy interior, slanting his head for complete access. His tongue slicked over Uryuu's in a hot, coaxing glide, until he was deeply entrenched. The patient conquering sent an arrow of sensual excitement down the center of his body, making it even harder. His shaft pulsed with each deliberate rub, and his fingers clenched in the material stretched across Ichigo's shoulders. He didn't even remember raising his hands.

"Mmmm." The husky groan vibrated through him, and he tensed as Ichigo's hand ran down his chest, over his sides and gripped his hips, reacquainting himself with Uryuu's lithe body. Ichigo pulled him forward, holding him firmly as he rolled his own hips, grinding the hard edges of their erections against one another. He moaned around Ichigo's tongue and suddenly the kiss was harder, more aggressive. The strawberry retreated, forged in strongly as if he couldn't be deep enough, couldn't get enough of his taste. All Uryuu could do was hold on, overwhelmed by the lushness, the delightful feel and taste of the man in his arms. The only thing that held him up now was his grip on Ichigo and Ichigo's grip on him. He didn't think about the fact that anyone could come around the corner and see them. He didn't care. He was rocked with dizzying sensation as Ichigo pumped against him almost lazily, his marauding mouth playing viking to his small homestead.

His inhibitions were dust. He met Ichigo stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust. Their tongues twined like twin flames, mouths feeding breaths back and forth, stoking the fire into searing glory. His head fell back on the wall as he surrendered completely. He was hot, his skin agitated by the tight constricting clothes. Reading his body language, Ichigo's hands pushed under his shirt, tracing over the smooth muscles of his abdomen. That was even better, the skin to skin contact sating a craving for the strawberry that he hadn't even realize still existed. He breathed harshly, every sense focused on the pleasure spreading out from the three focal points of contact. He felt as if he were going to explode into tiny shards of desire.

"Shit!" Just as sudden as the kiss started it ended, Ichigo withdrawing with a growl. " You fucking taste like peaches. Sweet just like I remembered." The words were rough and even that turned him on even more. He could imagine that voice whispering commands in the dark as Ichigo sated his every need.

His eyelids lifted, his mind moving in slow motion, too lost to come out quickly. Ichigo's eyes were glowing with greedy lust, a blush scoring the sharp blade of his cheekbones. He looked like a hungry tiger left without a meal for too long, stalking Uryuu's tongue as it licked across his lips, tasting the lingering flavor of Ichigo.

"Let's get out of here." The strawberry was tugging him again, leading him away from the club. He stumbled several steps before his fuzzy mind remembered that he'd left Fai and Kaza in the club.

"Wait! I can't just leave. My friends are..inside." He sounded like the melting wreck he was.

Ichigo snorted impatiently not even pausing. "They're grown right? I'm sure they can find their way back by themselves."

The sexy fog in his head cleared a little. "They'll worry. I can't just up and leave without telling them."

"You are."

_Damn it_! He was doing it again; acting like he was the King to Uryuu's subject and Uryuu could only obey his commands. "You selfish oaf!" He had to force the words out around his kiss swollen lips. "I can't leave without telling them, that is against friend etiquette."

Ichigo stopped trying to kidnap him, halting abruptly, his eyes suddenly alive with another emotion. "What kind of friends did you leave inside?"

"Well, not that kind."

Their heads jerked around, towards the source of the new voice and Uryuu almost screamed in relief. Fai stood with his arms crossed, brows raised as he took in the flushed couple. Ichigo's hand tightened pulling Uryuu into his body, a move to let the tall blonde know exactly where he stood, as he turned fully to face him.

"You are?"

Fai laughed at the combative tone. "Fai and you must be Ichigo."

"Right." Ichigo's tone was brusque with thwarted lust. "Uryuu is going with me. Any problems with that?"

Fai shook his head, eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm fine with it, but what about him?"

Amber eyes turned to meet blue in a clash of wills. "You have a problem with that?" Ichigo challenged.

He was thinking more clearly now, Fai's presence knocking him right out of the lewd stupor the strawberry had kissed him into. "Damned neanderthal! Of course I have a problem with that! I'm not leaving my friends." But it was more than that. He could feel a ghost collar around his neck. He'd been that close to granting Ichigo any wish he desired and he would have done it gladly. Ichigo searched his eyes for a long moment, smiling slightly at what he saw.

"Fine. But tell me how to get in touch with you and I'll let you go for now."

Uryuu's eyes snapped in refusal. "Like I-"

"President's dorm, room 3501."

"Arrgh!" Uryuu turned that fierce glare on Fai, promising a slow agonizing death. "What the hell?"

Ichigo smirked. "I think I like this friend." He pressed a quick kiss on Uryuu's lips. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at five. Maybe we'll catch a movie."

"What?" Uryuu gaped at Ichigo's retreating back. He watched until he disappeared back into the club without even a backward glance. Then he rounded on Fai. " What in the hell were you thinking? Why did you tell him that?"

"What in the hell were you thinking? Letting that sexy beast get away?" Fai quipped, shaking his head.

"I hope you get collared!" He snapped back. "Then let's see how fast _you_ run!"

Fai rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders, unconcerned. "As if I would let that happen. There's no one strong enough or sexy enough to get away with it. Let's go get Kaza and go home. Oh and by the way, your glasses are fogged."

**Xover**

**Thank you for your reviews!~~~~~**

**Lovelessraine**

**ben4kevin**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ**

**Wawatvxq**

**SexyBishounen**

**I know it's going slow but there's going to be a lot of ahem 'foreplay'**

**Until Next Time…**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own any of the Character/Only the Plot**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's GO!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Undeniable**

**Kaza **

"So, it's safe to say you'll be collard too?" Kaza chortled, then stepped aside, narrowing avoiding the palm to the back of his head.

"I don't think you should be joking about it!" Uryuu's tone was sharp with irritation and spoke hard volumes through his glasses. "You're the easiest target of us all!"

Kaza pouted."Why do you say that?"

"It's true. Your brother has an eternal excuse to keep tabs on you and your father will always back him."

_Damn!_ Uryuu was right. He couldn't even run home and hide. All Rikuo had to do was spout nonsense about keeping him out of trouble and Kakei would be all for it.

"Maybe I'll just move to another country altogether!"

"Yeah just try it and Kakei will lock you up faster than you can say move." Uryuu retorted dryly. "And Rikuo would make sure he's holding the only key."

"It seems like someone is grumpy." Kaza teased, smiling over at the raven to take the sting out of it.

The three of them were walking home, enjoying the leisurely stroll through campus. Or it would have been leisurely if Uryuu hadn't been in a snit Fai just walked along quietly, not deigning to offer a word, though there was an obvious tension between the two. They'd surprised him when they came back into the club and announced it was time to go. He knew it had something to do with the strawberry blonde that had leaned against the bar and watched them until they'd reached the patio door, and neither of them was talking about it. But he could only guess. The infamous Ichigo.

"He was pretty handsome." He remarked keeping a close eye on the pale blue eyed male.

"I don't want to talk about it." Uryuu sounded totally put out. He threw a terrible glance in Fai's direction which the blonde blithely ignored.

"Well, look at the bright side. At least he can't track your every movement. And he's an upper class-man so you won't have to run into him too much!"

"Well, since someone told him where I live, I don't think that matters." Uryuu drawled sarcastically. "But hey I can just not go back to my dorm until the wee hours of morning and pray like hell, he's not waiting every night."

Fai sighed. "Give it a rest. Anyone would be happy to have a bloodhound like him on their heels."

"Yeah, I mean what's a little collar?"

Kaza looked back and forth between the bickering friends, choosing to stay silent. Getting in between them was like asking for it and he didn't want it tonight. He was too busy thinking of the ways he would avoid Rikuo. Really, he was too sexy for his own good and his _brother _ for fuck's sake.

"He was damn sexy."

"And he'd be worse than my father! You don't know what it's like to talk to a friend and have Ichigo glaring at you the entire time! The last week of school was the worst. I though he was going to kidnap me."

"Maybe he should have. Then you would be in a better mood."

Kaza winced at that and waited for Uryuu's explosion. He didn't have to wait long.

"I'm going to go the damn BBC house myself and put in a petition. Hopefully someone there would want to chain _you _to a damn bed and screw your brains out all night."

Fai clapped his hands. "Doesn't sound half bad. When are you going so I can be ready when he comes? Pun intended."

Kaza laughed inwardly, happy his friends were so entertaining. It kept his mind off his own problems, though only temporarily. Tomorrow was Sunday and Sundays were designated as family days in their house. He, as well as Rikuo, was expected to make an appearance. He didn't even want to think about having to spend several hours with the tall raven and pretend everything was normal. Well, as normal as they would ever get. And especially after that kiss. It made him shudder with horror.

"It's barely eleven, I'm going to watch a movie." He announced. "You guys in?"

"A Long Kiss Goodnight?" Fai asked knowingly. It was Kaza's favorite movie.

"Yep." Kaza crooned happily. "I can always watch Gena kick ass."

"Well, I could definitely go for an asskicking movie right now." Uryuu agreed. "And then I can pretend…"

Kaza never heard the end of the sentence as Uryuu's voice trailed off. Kaza looked over at him curiously, turning his head away from the dorm that was coming into view. And Uryuu switched topics abruptly. "I don't think a movie is in our forecast tonight Kaza."

"Huh? But we don't have school tomorrow and it's still early!"

"Yeah but I think he wants to watch it more than we do."

Kaza stopped and finally, really focused on the front of his building at the parking lot more specifically. His eyes widened at car slotted directly in front. They were all quite familiar with the custom remodeled fire red 1990 Camaro Iroc Z, as well as the tall, dark haired boy leaning against the driver's side of the car, his phone held to his ear. Belatedly, Kaza remembered his own phone that was buried snugly in his pocket, set to silent. He extracted the phone and frowned when he saw several missed calls from his brother.

Doesn't he ever give up?

"Apparently not when it comes to you." Uryuu answered wryly at his side and he realized he'd asked the question out loud.

"Teach me to tease." He muttered. "Shit! Let me get rid of him."

Fai laughed, a short startled sound. "You think you're going to be able to get 'rid' of him? We'll see you tomorrow evening after you get back from family day."

"Huh? Wait!" He said desperately. He definitely didn't want to be alone with his brother.

"Un uh." Uryuu waved. "That guy is as bad as Ichigo when it comes to you and I would like to see a new day."

Kaza watched the two head off in the opposite direction before stomping over to where Rikuo was lounging against his baby, the phone now secreted away as he watched Kaza approach. Kaza pulled the ever ready anger up to combat the sight of his brother looking as tasty as an apple pie straight from the oven. He was that hot.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, glaring up at Rikuo as he came into range. "Couldn't wait until tomorrow to torture me?" He stabbed a finger in to the well defined chest for emphasis, not noticing how close he was in his anger.

Quick as lighting, his hand was caught in Rikuo's. Too late, he realized and tried to back pedal but to no avail. His brother held him fast with minimal effort. His eyes held dark flames as he looked down at Kaza almost curiously.

"Torture? That's what you think it's going to be?"

"What else could it be?" He said it softly, under his breath, uncertain now with the diminished space between them. Rikuo heard it however and took it as a literal question rather than the rhetorical one it was.

"Fun and immensely satisfying." The last was said in an all too knowing voice that sent a tremor of sensual awareness flitting through his blood.

He didn't think it would be torture, what Rikuo was referring too, and therein lay the problem. He knew he would enjoy whatever his brother did to him, if his response to that kiss was any indication. He would enjoy it all too he changed the subject, averting his eyes from the tall glass of temptation that was RIkuo.

"Well, now that you've finished running my friends off, I'll go to bed now." He tugged on his hand effectually, then acknowledged that he was going to set himself free without the express permission of his tormentor. "Let go. I'm going in now."

The 'you're not welcome' didn't need to be voiced.

Like that would deter Rikuo!

His brother straightened to his full height, which was formidable as the rest of him when compared to his own. This close the difference in their statures was glaring and dare he say it? could imagine how it would be if he was under the raven, with his broad shoulders eclipsing the rest of the room and- _Fuck! _ He shook the sudden though from his head before it went to far. He made sure he wasn't looking directly at Rikuo knowing his brother was well adept at reading his facial expressions.

"Where were you? I called several times."

Kaza rolled his eyes but didn't try to free his hand again. "Cut the big brother act. You don't need to know my every move."

"It's not a _big brother _act Kaza."

He went completely still. The inflection of Rikuo's voice had darkened; it spoke suddenly of something heated and tempestuous. And jealous. He pulled on Kaza's hand slowly until they were he was standing on the tips of his toes, their faces way too close together. The memory of that long, hard body surged through him and his blood and heart thrummed to hard beating life.

"Maybe you thought I was joking, but I wasn't."

He shuddered as warm breath gusted over his lips. He hadn't thought that at all.

"I want my own life without you interfering in it." He managed, undone by the sheer physical presence of Rikuo.

"Is that what you really want?" Rikuo's voice was skeptical. "Funny I don't think you were feeling that way when you were having all of those wet dreams."

"What?" Startled, Kaza finally looked at him, his mouth hanging open. He spoke before he thought about it. "How did you know about that?"

Rikuo smiled and it transformed his face from aloof coolness to tempered hotness. "Who do you think held you through most of those dreams?" His voice dropped, the low timbre petting dark forbidden places deep inside him. "I heard every little moan, every time you whispered my name when you thought it was your pillow you were hugging and rubbing against."

He was stunned, flabbergasted, then horrified. Now he knew all those times he'd thought he smelled Rikuo on his pillows and sheets he'd been right. Color the exact hue of Rikuo's car sheeted down his body. "You didn't."

Rikuo's laugh opened the door to new temptations. "Oh I did. I couldn't resist, knowing all those delicious sounds were for me. How could I?"

"Damned pervert!" He finally started trying to free himself again. "Go away! I don't want you."

"Prove it."

"What?" He asked stupidly, still reeling from the confession. "Prove what?"

Rikuo's smile became sly. "That you don't want me and I'll go away."

Yeah right, because he couldn't prove that. Anytime Rikuo touched him, he'd betray himself.

"How?" He was astonished at his own question. Was he asking to be collared? And he'd teased Uryuu. This must be his comeuppance.

"This isn't the place for that. Let's go up."

_Shit!_ He hesitated, his heart thumping so loudly he knew Rikuo could feel it.

"Scared?" The tall raven taunted. "Don't think you can resist?"

"Idiot." Kaza uttered breathlessly. "You don't intimidate me!"

"Prove it." Rikuo repeated.

"And how do you propose to do that?" He tugged on his captured hand. "You won't just let me walk away." He snapped it, frustration clear in his voice.

"Let's talk about this inside, this is not an outside topic."

"There is no way I'm letting you back into my room." He said through gritted teeth.

"So you are scared." Rikuo pulled him even closer. "Fine I'll just prove it right here."

"Okay, okay. You can come up, though it isn't going to do any good." Hot darts of sensation traveled straight to his cock. He was speaking against soft lips, each word feeling like sin as his mouth slid over Rikuo's. He felt his brother smile and it echoed in his eyes, before he was allowed some modicum of freedom. Rikuo let him drop back to the soles of his feet but didn't release his hand, keeping him close. Kaza gave him the dirtiest look his raging blood would allow. "But if I can deny you then you walk away and we'll never speak of this again."

The triumphant smile that Rikuo didn't do any thing to calm his disposition. He tried to gird himself mentally, knowing whatever his brother had in mind was going to be at the expense of his own feelings. He was in deep trouble and both of them knew it. He realized he was was trembling and he knew Rikuo could feel the slight vibrations.

"Fine and if you can't deny me then you become mine. Wholly mine."

Kaza nodded wordlessly, his conscience screaming at him to just get away anyway he could. He wasn't going to win. Rikuo had been his fantasy since he'd hit puberty. And now that fantasy was within touchable reach. Rikuo was right, it did scare the hell out of him. That he felt that way about his brother was unconscionable.

"You know you're going to lose this time." Rikuo's words were teasing now, what he wanted almost within his grasp.

"And if I do?" Kaza's own voice was barely a whisper of sound.

Rikuo pulled on his hand. "Let's go up."

He walked, dazed, his hand still firmly clasped in Rikuo's. How in the hell had it come to this? He felt as if he were leading the way to his own slaughter. Asking for it even. Rikuo followed silently, no need to speak now with his victory so close at hand. He felt like a hot stove at Kaza's back. He fumbled the key slightly, the full import of what he was about to do hitting him full on as they walked through the entrance of the dorm. He stopped when they reached his door, suddenly unable to cross the threshold.

Rikuo made a sound that was both exasperation and amusement and pushed him forward with his body, shutting the door quietly. He didn't give him a chance to turn the light on or move deeper into the room, instead leaning back against the door and taking Kaza with him. Strong, lean arms wrapped around him, preventing him from going anywhere. Neither of them were inclined to speak and the dark silence surrounded them intimately. In the dark, Kaza allowed himself to relax, savoring the Rikuo without having to conceal his depravity. He tried to commit every road and path of the deliciously defined body behind him to take into him dreams each night.

"You don't have to fantasize about it anymore." Rikuo's soft voice broke the silence sweetly.

He swallowed thickly, imagining for one crazy moment that Rikuo was reading his mind.

"You can have everything you've ever dreamed about." Rikuo's voice resembled the darkness of the deepest midnight. "Every little fantasy can be fulfilled Kaza."

The words devastated, pulled up every wet dreamed he could ever remember having about the raven. He bit his lip to stop the moan of assent as Rikuo placed a gentle kiss on his nape. Just that small touch had him reeling, and he was glad that Rikuo's arms were around him or he would have fallen into a limp, aroused puddle at his feet. He'd lost already, hell he'd lost yesterday when Rikuo had submitted him to that rapaciously, plundering of his mouth. But he resisted the desire, no the need to just let Rikuo have anything he wanted, do whatever he wanted.

"This is wrong." He felt the denial tear through his heart when the only thing he'd ever really wanted was right there in sight. Behind him he felt Rikuo tense with anger. When he spoke his voice was hard with it.

"Why? Because we're brothers? I've never looked at you in that way." Rikuo imparted harshly. The words caused a stab of pain down where he held all of his truest feelings.

"From the moment Kakei brought you home, I knew you were mine. After a while Kekei knew it too. That's why he cautioned against you living on campus so close to me. And when you insisted….Well, let's just say he gave up the fight."

Though the words were said harshly, Rikuo's hands weren't. In fact they touched him like he was the finest silk as they began to trace the contours of his body. Hot tongues of flame erupted where they'd traveled. Over his flat abdomen, burning a path up his chest. He found himself captured more securely as long fingers gripped his him, the others cupping his chin tilting his head back so that firm lips could kiss the warm skin of his throat. Rikuo's hard reaction pressed against his ass and his own responded, making his pants uncomfortable as they pulled tight over his erection.

"Make no mistake Kaza, you're mine. Or can you walk away right now?" His hand ghosted over Kaza's throbbing length and he gasped at the torrid sensation when it pulsed in answer.

A quick change of position and his back was pressed against the hard wood of his door, Rikuo's body glued to his. His surprised yelp was suppressed as Rikuo's tongue plunged into his mouth tasting his surrender with bold strokes. Too fast to stop him, Rikuo had the the button to this skinny jeans undone, his hands delving deep as their mouths strained against each other hungrily, the barrier blown away in a voluptuous flood. Rikuo devoured him, forcing his mouth wider with greedy thrusts that he accepted, his arms twining around his neck, pushing into the hand that was suddenly around his needy hardness pressing it close to Rikuo's.

He couldn't keep quiet, keened softly into Rikuo's mouth as satiny flesh glided across his own. Some where in his besieged mind he was aware that Rikuo had released himself also. The sensation shocked him, the pleasure so acute that all he could do was lay back against the door in supplication as Rikuo slid his hard shaft across his, one large hand chaining them together. He accepted his defeat as the hand slicked up and down, driving the ecstasy of the naked touch higher. The fiery wash of it stole his breath, the white hot intoxication burning down his spine with every glide of their cocks.

The release lit up his senses like a string of brilliant fireworks, blowing away any denial he would have voiced. His length twitched in long hard pulses, wetting Rikuo's fingers. He sucked on his tongue mindlessly, riding on the wave of gratification to its end.

When the wild ride came to a stop, all he could was pant, Rikuo's body and the door behind him the only things keeping him upright. They didn't move, each lost in his own thoughts as their breath evened out, tongues still playing and curling around each other.

Rikuo didn't have to disclaim his victory and Kaza didn't have to voice his loss.

**Xover**

**Bored yet? Just let me know and I'll stop it! So, Saturday is over and now I can start on Sunday. And that opens up the door to a whole new set of possibilities. If I'm not getting to your favorite couple fast enough I'm sorry, I'm just going with the flow of the story. I'll get there though, thanks for your patience! I'm really having fun with this story and writing from all the different points of views. **

**Thank you for your reviews:**

**Lovelessraine**

**ben4kevin**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCZ**

**SexyBishounen**

**And all the faves and follows!~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own The Characters/Only The Plot**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's GO!~~**

**Chapter Fourteen: New Awakenings **

**General POV**

For once it didn't take him long to wake up. He credited that to the warm, hard pillow that was drumming against his nose.

Since when did a pillow have a heartbeat?

His eyes flew open when he realized. He blinked, then frowned at the pale, expanse of back his nose was currently pressed to.

Okayyyyy. So it hadn't been his pillow, but Sasuke's back. In fact he was draped over the raven like his own personal blanket, his leg curled over his hip and his arm over his chest. As if even in his sleep he didn't want to relinquish his hold on him. He stifled a curse and began to scoot backwards slowly across the obscenely large bed. He grimaced in shame. A bed the size of a small planet and he still ended up plastering himself to Sasuke. That more than told him where his mind lay.

He got no further than a scant inch away before a pale hand cinched around the back of his knee, effectively keeping him in place.

"I'm surprised. I didn't figure you as an early riser." Sasuke's voice was gravely with sleep, but he was quick, turning over and pulling Naruto back against him.

Oh great, and now he was plastered to the front of the raven in the same position he'd tried to escape. He was mightily glad they both wore shorts.

"What time is it?" He asked shakily, his nose now pressed into the hollow of Sasuke's throat.

"Mmm…eight."

He was up way too early for the second day in a row. Sasuke's curtains were pulled tight so that the room was cloaked in darkness, though the soft, soothing slough of the sea against the sand permeated the room, trying to lull him back to sleep. It didn't help that Sasuke smelled good either, like exotic spices. His mouth watered and his stomach grumbled, causing Sasuke to laugh.

"Hungry already? You really are a bottomless pit."

"Anyone would be hungry first thing in the morning." He grumbled back, stung. He was a healthy growing boy damn it! "Are you going to cook _breakfast _too?"

"If you like. I'd thought we'd feed another hunger though." Sasuke shifted and Naruto realized they weren't the only ones awake.

He pushed away again and scowled. "I would have thought you had enough of that meal last night, pervert."

Sasuke, undeterred just followed so they were pressed together again. "I'll never get enough."

Gah! He stopped squirming, knowing it would only fuel the raven's fire. As it had last night. True to his promise, Sasuke hadn't gone all the way but he'd more than made up for it in several creative ways that would be imprinted on his mind forever. As a result he suspected that the raven knew his body more intimately than he, himself did. His body burned with the memory. He could literally feel his temp going up as he thought about it. It seemed like Sasuke was going to be detrimental to his health. He was insatiable. And possessive. And what burned more, was the fact that the abstinence was all due to Sasuke. He hadn't been in the frame of mind to say no. The only protests that he could think of was "more" and "don't stop" as Sasuke played him like a master pianist. If they raven had truly wanted to make him his pet last night then he would have woken up begging for the collar.

He was so glad that Sasuke couldn't see his flaming face right now.

"Your'e so cute when you're embarrassed." Sasuke whispered in his ear.

"I'm ready to go home." He blurted out. He was mortified at his behavior. One day back in his life and already the raven had him wound around his little finger.

"It's too early." Sasuke returned promptly. "Sunday is the only day I get to sleep in. Relax."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Sasuke sounded genuinely curious.

"T-this." Naruto pushed away from him yet again and this time Sasuke let him go. "Stop acting as if this is normal." He glared at him and scooted further away. "As if it's commonplace for me to wake up in your bed."

"Give it time and it will be."

He was serious. Naruto was incapable of speech, rendered uncharacteristically silent for long moments before he could speak without babbling hysterically.

"I don't want it to become normal." He growled, sitting up. "I have a life without you and I want to keep it that way."

Sasuke followed suit, his eyes suddenly frosty with anger. "Second thoughts? Because I swear last night you were begging to be mine."

"Idiot! I'm attracted to you! Who wouldn't be? You're very….good looking. But that's all it is. When I go to bed with someone I want it to be more!" He was almost screaming and to his further embarrassment, tears were forming in the corners of his bright blue eyes.

"Oh?" Sasuke glowered at him menacingly. "And who is this someone?"

Naruto was startled out of his tears. He gave the raven an incredulous look. "Is that all you got out of that sentence teme?"

"No, but I don't listen to lies. And that was all that was. Because you're too frightened to reach out and take what you really want."

"Frightened? How about self preservation? You tore out my heart and served it to me raw. I would have done anything for you!" He shouted.

"Finally, we get to the crux of the matter." Sasuke was suddenly smiling, his hand reaching out whip quick, grabbing hold of his ankle and pulling him back with a fast yank.

Before Naruto could scold him, he was underneath the raven yet again.

"So you're running because I hurt your feelings? I had to. It was the only way. I'll tell you again, you weren't ready for what I needed."

"And how do you know?" Naruto asked petulantly. "You never stopped to ask me."

"So, if I'd told you that I wanted to tie you to my bed and play with your body until you cried, you would have been okay with that?" Black eyes glittered down at him with skepticism. "Or if I wanted you to wear a clear badge that said you belonged to me and only me?"

"I-i don't know." He stammered. "And you never gave me a chance to find out!"

Sasuke's eyes glowed hotly as he lowered himself onto Naruto fully. "Lets find out now then."

"Oi Itachi, I think the screaming match is over for now."

Their heads turned in the direction of the door at comic speed. Sasuke cursed as someone rapped on the door sharply, then pressed a regretful kiss to the side of his mouth before going to answer it. He cracked the door, making sure that it was only open enough so that Naruto wouldn't be seen.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"We got in late last night. Deidara decided I needed a short vacation. And what better than to come and see my little brother?" A sanguine voice replied.

Naruto almost groaned. Itachi was here? Now? Could things get any worse? And then they did.

"We're having breakfast on the veranda. Invite Naruto."

Sasuke smirked over his shoulder. "Will do. He'll be happy." He shut the door before Itachi could say anything else. "Well, it seems you get a reprieve to actually think about it. We'll continue this conversation at a later time. Get dressed. The maid cleaned your clothes last night."

"I'm not going." He hid his face in his knees, his only consolation was the house was so big there was no way they could have heard him moaning and begging.

"What are you a child?"

Naruto served him the coldest look he could imagine, not sure he pulled it off with the red cheeks. "I hate you."

Sasuke shook his head, unconcerned. "Everyone hates their boyfriend every now and then. It wouldn't be a relationship if they didn't."

Sasuke really was going to turn him into a babbling idiot. "B-boyfriend? Teme, don't just decide things on your own! We've only met up again!"

Sasuke bounced the bed, reassuming his position, pushing him onto his back. "What did you think I meant by bringing you here? I never bring any one here." He brushed his lips across one blushing cheek.

"But I didn't agree to that." He drew in a sharp breath as Sasuke's mouth meandered down to his throat, his teeth nipping at the tender flesh.

"But we both know you're just being a hard case right?" He pressed a soft kiss to the abused skin.

"T-teme, until yesterday I thought you hated my guts! I need time to reconcile this Sasuke with that Sasuke."

"I always get what I want so you might as well give in right now." He bit down gently, and Naruto moaned at the sudden return of all the sensations the raven had caused in him the night before, arching his neck so Sasuke could have better access. His reaction was that quick, Sasuke's presence mind blowing. His hands threaded in the soft midnight locks as Sasuke began to suck on the coveted spot. In no time flat he was a shivering, panting wreck, his body arcing up to imprint on Sasuke's.

Eventually, Sasuke pulled back to admire his handiwork, smirking down at the undone blonde. "C'mon, before Itachi decides to come back up here and get us."

"I really, really don't like you right now." He muttered under his breath as Sasuke started to dress, cool as a fan.

**Xover**

"It's good to finally see you again, Naruto."

Itachi's casual greeting caused the newly vanquished blush to flare again as he followed Sasuke, dressed in black basketball shorts and fresh blue tee, out onto the gleaming veranda. The crashing surf provided a beautiful vista for the handsome couple seated at wood washed table that was loaded with steaming food.

Sasuke popped a piece of beacon into his mouth before pushing Naruto into an empty seat. "Sit."

The blonde sitting next to Itachi snickered. "He's worse you Tachi."

The older raven rolled his eyes. "I know. He's going to be hell on the company." He drawled, fixing his eyes tight on Naruto who was glaring at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, it comes with the territory." The blonde said. "I'm Deidara since neither of these brutes remember their manners."

"Watch it." Itachi warned playfully. "You love this brute." He pulled the blonde into a short kiss."

Sasuke made an abbreviated sound of disgust. "Go do that in another room."

Deidara stuck out his tongue at the younger raven. "Don't worry give him time and he'll act the same way." He settled back in his seat, giving Naruto a wide smile. "So you're the Naruto I've heard so much about."

This time it was Sasuke who issued the warning. "Watch it Deidara."

Naruto was too busy trying to swallow the piece of bacon that was stuck in his throat. So much about him? He threw a questioning look at Sasuke and was ignored. Deidara was immune to Sasuke's death glare. "Why? It's true right? You moped for weeks after he left."

"Deidara, no embarrassing Sasuke. That's my job. Though the regular updates from Kakashi certainly helped."

Naruto choked loudly. Sasuke pounded on his back, handing him a glass of orange juice. Naruto blinked back distressed tears, deciding that he was going to murder Kakashi the first chance he got. No wonder he'd pushed for this University so hard. Traitor!

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" He coughed out.

"Now, now. He just wanted what's best for you Naruto." Itachi laughed at the flustered blonde.

Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelash. "Cut it out. I'm the only one who can tease Naruto."

"And I bet you're good at it, if last night was any indication." Deidara winked.

Naruto wished the sea would just flood and swallow him. The rest of the breakfast continued along the same vein, Naruto beet red as the trio bantered back and forth. By the time Sasuke was ready to return to campus he was almost dead from mortification.

He gave the raven the silent treatment all the way back to the school but couldn't avoid being kissed soundly before he was released.

**Xover**

"Oh yeah, Cross said don't play poker with those two. They'll take you to the cleaners and then rob your mother. Those were his exact words."

"What?" Zero pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it as if it were a purple one eyed monster. "He could have told me that before he left."

"What?" Yuki echoed.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right." Yuki snorted. "What happened on your date?"

Zero turned into a board, the question hitting too close to home. "Nothing and it wasn't a date." He snapped. "I have to go now." He hung in the middle of her protest and sunk into his bed, staring into space. Thinking of the ill fated game of poker. He'd been had. He was of a mind to call and cancel the whole deal. Then he remembered he didn't have either of the twins phone number. He couldn't even cancel properly. And they wouldn't let him go so easily. So he was back at square one. Give them a chance or spend the whole year trying to stay one step ahead of them. And the truth was, he didn't trust himself to keep running. It was tying him up inside. He'd tossed and turned all night recalling how he'd felt trapped between them; how his body had betrayed him wanting to feel their touch. He imagined it would be ten times worse tonight.

His phone chirped, shaking him out of his current trance. He picked it up, anticipating seeing Yuki's number. He frowned as an unknown number flashed across his screen, wondering who it was even though he knew already._ Cross wouldn't_. But he would. He answered with a curt greeting,almost dropping the phone again when dulcet tones stroked across his ear.

"Good Morning Zero."

"Good Morning Zero."

Shit! Did they do everything together?

He didn't answer right away. He was too busy trying to stop his body from reacting to just their voices. It was a struggle. His body remembered the small touches they'd bestowed on him last night and wondered what other pleasures they had in store for it.

"Good morning Kaname. Takuma." He hated that he sounded hesitant. Scared even. "Funny getting a call from you when you don't have my number."

"Cross provided it when you were moving in." Kaname answered the unspoken question, warm amusement giving life to his low voice. " Did you sleep well last night? I must admit I couldn't."

"Too busy thinking about touching you kept me awake." Takuma's voice curled around him. "We had so much fun last night. We anticipate today with bated breath."

It was like a well coordinated tag team match, both of them knowing just when to tag the other in. It knocked him off balance, made him irritable. "Do you guys sleep together too?" He snapped.

Takuma laughed a rich, sultry sound that sent shivers of sensual cognizance through him. "We only sleep together when we have someone between us Zero."

Namely him. He shouldn't have asked. Now all he could think of was the three of them tangled in sheets, the duo all over him, touching him all over. His skin took on a boiling ruddiness that he could feel. Thank God they couldn't see him right now. He relented mulishly.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"We were thinking a late lunch or an early dinner. Whichever you prefer." The ball dropped into his corner with an almost audible thump. "Late lunch." That sounded better. Daylight hours. "That way I can get ready for school tomorrow." Not that he had any early classes, he'd avoided that, but he knew these two would take miles where he offered inches.

"We'll pick you up at two-thirty. Until then, have a good day Zero."

They rang off, leaving Zero sitting on the bed his mouth tight with apprehension. What was he doing? Dating _two_ _men_. And at the same time? Not that he'd had any particular interest in the women who'd chased after him but _two men_? And two men he was attracted two. How had that happened? Why hadn't he just been able to tell them the whole deal was off and walk away? Well, on the bright side he didn't have to hide one from the other. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was only ten now so he had plenty of time to worry about the whole affair. He scrubbed his hand through his hair. Now he sounded like a woman damn it! He cursed Cross for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

There was nothing for it now. He hadn't called it off so he had to deal with it.

The front door opening pulled him from his rumination forcefully. He was out of bed and heading for the living room area before the door could close. He met Naruto just outside of the bedroom door and he stopped dead at the sight of the disheveled, bewildered blonde. His mouth was red and slightly swollen and his blue eyes were brighter that usual,though his ready smile was dimmer.

"So he didn't kill you huh?" He kept his tone light.

"No." The blonde shook his head. "Something far, far worse." He brushed past, close enough that Zero spied the bright red hickey just below his ear. "But let's just say it sure as hell wasn't an apology."

"I can see. But from where I'm standing it looks better than an apology."

Naruto looked up him with a startled expression. "I guess it depends on who's doing the looking." He shucked his freshly washed orange hoodie, revealing a trail of hickeys down his throat.

"I see." Zero leaned against the wood of the doorway, his arms crossed. "I had an interesting night too."

"I'm sorry." Naruto threw himself on the bed. "That bastard wouldn't bring me back and those two insisted." He peeked at Zero with one blue. "I think we're in a lot of trouble. You more than others."

"And that won't be the only understatement you make this year." Zero returned dryly. "I'm now dating those two for the next six weeks."

"What!?" Naruto bounced back up, his hyperness suddenly returned. "How in the hell did that happen?"

"Let's just say a poker game gone wrong."

Naruto frowned. "There's something going on. I don't believe in coincidences."

**Xover**

_"Say it. You belong to me."_

_Dizzy and out of breath from the kisses the boy had already bestowed on him, Ichigo's long body layered over his, that tempting mouth so close to his own he could taste it, Uryuu was understandably confused. He licked his lips, looking at Ichigo, his eyes dark with arousal. "I belong to you."_

_Ichigo smiled as he lowered his head eyes full of predatory prowess, his lips rubbing over Uryuu's softly, making the darker teen moan. He was so lost in bliss of having Ichigo hands on him that he almost missed the strawberry blonde's words. _

_"That's right all mine. You'll look so good all tied up and collared." The strawberry smiled and reached into the drawer even as he covered Uryuu's mouth again._

_He didn't even hear the collar close around his neck with a snap._

Uryuu sprang up, his heart trying to fight its way out his chest. He blinked rapidly, trying to bring the room into focus. He gave a great sound of relief when no hands touched him and reached for his glasses. He settled back against the headboard of his bed, deep in thought.

Something didn't add up. It felt like a puzzle missing pieces. Ichigo, Sasuke, King and Prince, Rikuo. What were the odds that all of them would attend the same University? It left Fai the odd man out unless-Shit! He grabbed his phone and called the blonde.

"You're lucky I'm an early riser." Fai drawled into the phone as soon as he picked up, the background traffic noise echoing into the phone.

"Have you met anyone on campus?" Uryuu demanded without preamble.

Fai sighed. "No. Mores the pity. But give it time."

"I would caution against it."

"Why?" Fai asked sharply.

"Because I don't think it a coincidence that all of our _love interests_ attend the same University. Doesn't it seem odd to you? Rikuo, okay. He lives in the same town. But Ichigo and Sasuke? And King and Prince for Zero."

Fai was catching on. "Is Sasuke part of the Bad Boys Club too?"

"Not that I know of, but he's the most sought after man on campus, the girls may not want to admit it. That only leaves you."

"And I'm the wildcard." Fai chuckled. "And I make sure that I don't have _love interests._"

"Just don't meet anyone tall, dark, and make you throw your scruples out of the window until I sort things out."

"Do you know what you're asking." Fai whined. "Fine I won't."

"Where are you?" Uryuu asked suddenly.

"On my way to the coffee shop and I doubt that there is a bad boy up this early so don't worry." The blonde quipped.

But he was. And Ichigo was coming at five.

He was more than worried.

**Xover**

He snuggled deeper into the covers, trying to keep the new day from intruding. He didn't feel up to facing this new day in a changed world. Rikuo had left early this morning with sweet murmurs and deep kisses that invaded his dreams until he'd had no choice but to wake. Finally, seeing that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, he tossed the covers away and stared at the ceiling. His body felt tender and oversensitive and the memory of Rikuo pumping against him refused to go away. Or the fact that the raven had spent the night tangled with him.

Damn it! He could kiss his free college life goodbye. Rikuo would see to that quite effectively and he wouldn't be refused. He turned onto his belly and the edge of white paper immediately caught his eye. He reached out and grabbed it, scowling at it.

_Good Morning Kaza,_

_I'll pick you up at two._

_Rikuo._

"Idiot. I could have gotten there myself."

But it did seem kind of stupid to take the bus when his brother was going to the exact same place. But hell, he didn't really want to talk to Rikuo right now. He just wanted to hide his head in the sand and forget last night had ever happened.

"Food."He muttered, getting out of bed. He hated worrying on an empty stomach. He showered and dressed casually in jeans and clinging black t-shirt. After throwing a white jacket over the ensemble he headed out. He didn't call any the gang, he really didn't want to explain what happened, but he hated eating alone. The cafeteria wasn't as crowded for breakfast and he assumed that everyone was still recovering from the night before. If only he could do the same damn it.

The hair color drew him, more white than silver as if he'd seen more than his young eyes could handle. An inordinate amount of food sat before him though he really didn't seem interested in it. His sad expression made Kaza pull out a chair at the same table.

"Anyone sitting here?" He asked jokingly, letting the smile he hadn't felt all morning curve his mouth.

The white haired boy gestured to the chair with less enthusiasm. "Be my guest, no one's coming anytime soon." The way he said it made Kaza's heart clench. It wasn't until he sat down and faced the boy that he noticed the scar bisecting his left eye, leading up to a scar over it that resembled a pentagram. His eyebrow arched. This would be interesting.

"Except for me. Kazahaya Kudo, first year. Nice to meet you."

The boy offered a small smile. "Allen Walker. First year."

**Xover**

He was happy to see that the coffee shop was lively but not overcrowded. Sparkling new laptops dotted the tables as the early birders took advantage of the free wifi. He felt an amazing sense of well being as he joined the club, sipping on his newly ordered coffee as the waited patiently for his MacAir to go through it's one-second boot up.

"Right on time." He murmured to himself as his IM popped up, his brother's screen name already shining, announcing that he was online. That was one of the things he missed desperately. Talking to his brother. It felt like half of his soul was missing. This was the first time that they would separated for more than one day. But it had to be done. His brother had to stay and learn the ropes to take over the business and he'd had to get about over protective parents who didn't understand you. He loved them true. But from a distance. He smiled as an IM popped up almost immediately.

Mirror: What's up? How's Ani?

Image: So far so good. How are the parents?

Mirror: Missing you like crazy.

Image: I miss them too, tell them I'll call later. How's UC?

Mirror: Okay. The girls on campus are hot!

Image: LOL ever the hound. You've only been there for like what two days?

Mirror: But man! How's the gang?

Image: You wouldn't believe. Ichigo and Sasuke are here.

Mirror: What?!

Image: I know right?

He felt the change in the atmosphere, like an electrical wire had tripped in the room, and he looked up automatically. Uryuu's warning flew out of his head like the Bat mobile leaving the bat cave.

_Holy hell batman! It's hot in here!_

Oh wow!

He was even more appetizing up close, his dark presence eclipsing that of the red head walking next to him. Almost a foot taller than everyone in the room, his shoulders stretched out so far he blocked the view of the blushing barista taking his order. Black hair, gleamed in the short cut designed to take nothing away from his impressive frame. Fai practically salivated, completely forgetting Yui on the other end of their connection.

_Sorry Uryuu, but that is one tree I can't help eating from._

Or trying to. Even when he did his sexiest saunter past the duo waiting for their coffee, with the excuse of getting more sugar, all he did was gain a cursory glance from the tall statue of awesomeness, though the red head gave him an appreciative wink as he returned to his seat.

He was left feeling vaguely disappointed when the two left the cafe, with him no closer to meeting the raven. Uryuu would be happy.

_Oh well, there's always tomorrow, _he thought sagely, finally returning to the mac. He grimaced at the increasingly irritated IMs on his screen.

_Sorry,_ he typed, _I spilled my coffee._

**Xover**

**BBC House**

"I think we should throw a party to celebrate our newest member." Sasuke propped his feet on the low coffee table decorating the commons room, pushing the six photographs to the side, as he relaxed on the cushions behind him.

"You seem well pleased." Kaname observed from his own couch, looking up from the computer on his knees, taking in his impassive face.

"You have no idea. I love it when a plan comes together."

The seven of them were gathered in the commons room of the ten bedroom house that he'd personally oversaw the remodeling of. He was ecstatic. He hadn't counted on running into Naruto so soon.

"With a little push of course." Takuma murmured. He and his brother were on identical couches that sat side by side. "Though we were lucky to have Cross do all of our dirty work." He shared a conspiratorial look with his twin.

"Yeah and Sakura was embarrassingly easy to convince."

"She is hopelessly in love with you so it didn't take that much." Ichigo observed. "If she finds out the real reason you wanted those brochures sent, she's going to skewer poor Naruto."

Sasuke smirked. "I'll make sure she finds out. I can't have her chasing me the whole year." He shook his head in disgust and got back on topic. "So we'll throw a party Saturday after next. They won't be able to resist."

"For sure the blonde won't." Lavi laughed from where his long frame was slung across his own couch. "He practically threw himself on Kuro here."

Kurogane chuckled. "By then he'll agree to the chains he hates."

"So it went well?"

"Like it was supposed to."

"I told you. All you have to do is know your target. It's just too perfect. God must favor us. I'm going to take a nap." Sasuke rose and stretched. "Dealing with Itachi and Deidara always take the life out of me. Plus, I woke up too early."

He left behind the six black and white photos, every one of them a picture perfect moment of their targets staring directly into the camera.

Naruto, Zero, Uryuu, Kaza, Fai and Allen.

**Xover**

**Well, you know what they say: All's Fair in Love and War! Bwahahahaha!~~**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!~~ Faves and Follows!~~**

**Until Next Time…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Do Not Own Any of The Characters/Just The Plot**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Unbreachable Distance **

**Allen**

He left the cafeteria feeling better than he had in a long while. Kazahaya had turned out to be an amazingly funny, regaling him with tales of his best friends' past exploits; especially the one who was a consummate prankster. It had made for an amusing breakfast and his appetite had returned full force. It had also gratified him to find out that Kazahaya lived in the same dorm. So when he walked out of the communal eating area he was feeling replete, yet still unsure about what to do about Lavi. All his bravado from the day before had disappeared and he was once again scrambling in his own mind for an answer. Did he really want to confess? What if Lavi just shot him down? He really didn't want to destroy their friendship.

He was so deep in thought it was not wonder that he ran right into another moving student.

"Damn it, can't you first years keep track of where you're-" The deep strident voice cut off abruptly as he looked up, his expression apologetic.

And up, at the imperiously handsome face that towered over his head. He watched in amazement as the harsh lines soften into exquisite lines the could have adorned a museum. Hair so black it bordered on blue, was pulled back severely, allowing the sun to grace that beautiful face and sable eyes regarded him with sudden interest.

"Well, well, well. It must be my lucky day." Allen shivered as the voice swept over his skin like smokey silk. "I'll accept your apology if you go out with me."

_What?_

He couldn't stop the surprise from taking over his own expression, felt his mouth drop open with it. This heart stopping, gorgeous man was….…Asking him out?

"Um..well….that is-"

"Do you have someone?" The dark haired man interrupted his awkward reply, appreciation shading his voice.

Allen shook his head vigorously, feeling like his tongue was tied into a christmas bow. "Um, no-I don't." He finished lamely. "I don't-I don't have anyone."

"Well, do you prefer women?" The stranger asked bluntly. "Because that would be a pity."

"No, it's just that no one asks me out. Ever." He blushed. He could have kicked himself for sounding like a complete idiot or like the oldest virgin in the world.

The tall man took pity on him. "Yu Kanda. But I usually go by Kanda."

Allen found himself introducing himself for the second time that day. "Allen Walker."

Kanda smiled. "So, can I take you out tonight?"

Dumbfounded, Allen just stared, his mind working frantically, connecting dots like with lightning fast precision. The epiphany exploded over him in a rain of realization. He'd found an answer to his problem. He'd date Kanda and get over his fascination with Lavi. There would be no need to confess to his best friend. And he could keep the friendship intact. Problem solved.

"Number?"

The end of the question jarred him out of his inner deductions. "Huh?"

"Your phone number. How else am I going to get in touch with you?" The words were presumptuous, brazen in the extreme. Allen found himself nodding and rattling off numbers anyway, still dazed by sudden solution to his problem.

It had practically fallen into his lap.

**Xover**

Some three hours later he was humming to himself as he worked over sheet music composing a new song that had entered his head while he was walking back to his dorm. He was still thinking about his chance meeting with Kanda. Still amazed. The third year had invited him to a poetry reading his friend Lenalee was hosting tonight at a private lounge. It seemed the perfect setting for a first date. He froze when his phone rang, the electronic pulse of Lavi's ringtone echoing through his system. He debated with himself whether to answer or not and then berated himself and clicked it on.

"Allen."

"Lavi."

His tone was lighthearted and this time not forced. Allen relaxed, his happiness increasing.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked suspiciously and he realized that he'd gone silent.

"Oh, just writing a song."

"Right. Should have known." Lavi teased, his smile clear as visine through the phone and Allen's heart lightened even more. "But are you going to spend the day right before the start of school writing working?" We were supposed to get together today. What do you want to do?"

This time it was he who hesitated, a visible crossroads opening before his eyes. One sign featured a heart on a sleeve and the other featured a heart in a box that read 'tramp along down this familiar road'. He quite literally felt the cardboard as he stuffed his heart back in that box. He answered as lightly as he could. "Oh I won't be working all day. In fact I was invited to a poetry reading tonight. I thought it would be fun to go."

"A poetry reading." The drawled statement sounded like Lavi's eyebrow was raised in slight derision. He ignored the fact that Lavi's voice also sounded a little strange and powered on. "Yeah. I've never been to one and hey this is a year for firsts. I thought that it would be enlightening."

"But, didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, that can wait until later," He hedged. "I know you must be busy and all with school starting tomorrow. I don't want to take any of your time right now. It wasn't that important anyway, we can talk about when we both get settled." He was babbling. Today must be the day for lameness.

"Allen." Lavi's voice was lower and darker than he'd ever heard it before, more subdued than he ever imagined that Lavi could pull off. He shivered. Somehow it sounded like the beginning of a huge storm that was about to break. "How did you find out about the poetry reading?"

For some reason alarm skittered up his spine, tingling his spider sense. "I met some friends on campus today."

"Friends." Lavi toned and Allen stiffened on the bed. Lavi sounded hollow. Empty. It was if he'd deliberately emptied it of all his emotions. Was he jealous of him making new friends? It was true that he wasn't good at making new friends so he hadn't really had any but Lavi, but it wasn't impossible. Did Lavi think he couldn't make any at all?

The idea of that suddenly made him angry. He hadn't been the one to damn near bail on their friendship, ignoring him when he'd started school. "Yes, friends." He responded a little more tartly than he'd intended. "You're not the only one who can make them. I have to finish this song before I go. I'll talk to you later."

He clicked off before Lavi could respond, tossed the phone on the bed beside him and then scowled at if for good measure. Almost immediately it began to ring again. He snatched it up and sent it to voicemail, his concentration totally blown.

It never occurred to him that Lavi was jealous for a completely different reason than he was imagining.

**Xover**

He stewed over it while he picked an outfit to where. He stewed over it as he showered. He stewed while he groomed in front of the bathroom mirror. So he was in a fine temper when his phone belted out the generic tune announcing an unfamiliar number was ringing through. He sighed in relief, Lavi had called several more times, and answered with what he hoped was a moderately happy voice.

"Hi, Allen. Ready?"

He smiled as the deep, dark inflection traveled over the phone waves, excited for the first time in a long time. "Yes, I'm in the Collegiate dorm. Room 3001."

"Good, I'll be there in a minute. I thought we could walk. The lounge is not to far from campus."

"Cool. Then I can see a little more of the city."

His good mood was restored, but only a little. He stepped out of the door, feeling like he was taking the first step to certain recovery.

**Xover**

**Grr! Okay so that chapter totally sucked! But I'm going somewhere with this so don't kill me~ I really could not resist throwing Kanda in the mix. Poor Lavi….…We'll see. (Devious Smile) **

**THank you for your reviews! And Faves! And Follows!**

**LovelessRaine**

**Ben4Kevin**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCz**

**XxWhitexKingxX**

**Sweetanon**

**And Faves! And Follows!**

**Until next time….…**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Own None of the Characters and All of The Plot**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's Go!**

**Revenge of The Nerds Chapter Sixteen:Double Trouble**

**Zero**

He dressed with the utmost care, remembering how his body had reacted to the twins touches. With that in mind he geared towards more clothes instead of less. With those two more was best. He donned dark blue relaxed jeans and a long sleeved black top. Black and white Nike air finished the casual outfit. The black top made his eyes darker than usual or was it the trepidation he felt over having a _date _with the hottest men he'd ever lain eyes on?

"Damn it!" He swore softly. He was in the mirror preening like a lovestruck girl.

Naruto laughed from his side of the room where he was relaxing on his bed in a boneless heap. "That long sleeved shirt is not going to deter either one of those two."

He frowned over his shoulder at blonde roommate. "Shut up before I call Sasuke back over here."

Naruto flushed then pouted. "You wouldn't."

Zero smiled sweetly. "Why should I be the only one pestered today?"

"What?" Naruto protested indignantly. "Last night was my turn Mr. 'Oh I have unpacking to do, see you later Naruto.'" The blonde mimicked him.

"Hey! I did have unpacking to do and I was not getting in Sasuke's way!" Zero said laughingly. "Did you see the look on his face when you were about to run?"

"I wasn't about to run!"

Zero snorted. "Keep telling yourself that. And besides, the way he was gleaning information on you the other night I have a feeling that you don't have anywhere to run that would be safe."

"You'd be right." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Zero glanced at the clock and turned his eyes aside in irritation. He felt like a girl waiting anxiously for her prom date. And he wasn't anxious damn it! Just a little worried. And who wouldn't be with those two wolves on their heels? The look in their eyes hadn't exactly reminded him of ice cream and cake. He sighed, it was two minutes past two and he somehow knew that the twins would be a picture of punctuality. He swept his jacket from the closet and headed for the door.

"I'd wish you luck, but I don't think even that would save you." Naruto called after him, his voice dry with knowledge. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Zero shut the door on his uproarious laughter.

His anxiety returned the closer he got to the main entrance of his dorm. The memory of their hands on him made the tiny hairs all over his body stand up and purr and a bead of sweat traveled the length of his spine. He was tempted to just turn around and barricade himself in his dorm room. But he couldn't hide out forever and he was pretty damned surer they'd find him on campus sooner or later. Hell, the town wasn't that big to keep from running into them.

He realized suddenly that he'd stopped walking and was just standing in the middle of the hallway. He took a deep, cleansing breath and wondered why he was so spooked. They were just men. Hot ones to be sure, but just men all the same not gods. They were normal just like he was. He could hold his own right? He'd never been afraid of anything in his life and he wasn't about to start now.

_So get going,_ his inner imp prodded. _As long as you stay determined, you'll get through the next six weeks fine._

He would. He talked his feet into motion, the tightness in his chest easing. All he had to do was get through a few hours. And it would be in a public place. Even better.

Or so he told himself.

Any sense of normalcy was dropped out a ten story window and then run over with a 747 as he stepped out into the cool afternoon sun.

A snow white Maybach idled in front of the dorm, the tint on the back windows black as a night in hell. It sat on twenty-four inch chrome rims. He stared as the back down swung open silently. He watched in horrified fascination as Takuma stepped out looking like the fresh breath of winter, his gold blonde hair immaculately styled in waves that left his beautiful face bare to his eyes. His green eyes were shaded by silver Louis Vuitton's. He wore white jeans that looked tailor made to fit his tall frame. A light weight jacket opened over a green button down that matched the Louis Vuitton zip ups on his feet. He looked like he'd just stepped between the pages of some terribly expensive fashion magazine.

_That's just indecent. _Naruto's words echoed in his head as he stood in the bright fall sunlight, heated in a way the sun couldn't account for.

A slow smile put the sparkling finish on Takuma as he stepped around the car door and held it wide ice white interior gleamed at him, marred slightly by a glimpse of dark jean clad leg. The world slowed down when Takuma pushed the glasses to the top of his head, revealing the complete beauty of his face, and beckoned him forward. Zero felt his feet move him forward as the imp inside of him cackled.

_That's why you're so scared._

Yep. Because with just a glance, he was a muddle of mixed emotions and determination to withstand their wiles was not at the top of the list. Try a dash of craving, a smidgen of lust and a whole lot of curiosity. He was curious to see if their touch felt as good in the light of day as it had in the fading evening.

"Good Afternoon, Zero."

He trembled in alarm as the smooth voice hit decibels low in his stomach. It seemed like he couldn't hear his own voice over the din of his thundering heart when he answered.

"Hi." He said it hesitantly, his feet pausing when he drew even with the door, facing the golden twin over it. Jade eyes bore into his, gleaning all of his anxiety and unsure emotions. He reluctance.

"Get in."

It was said gently, but Zero recognized it for what it was. An order. His mouth thinned to an unhappy line as he considered just turning around and walking away. In fact his body tensed as if to take a step backwards. Jade eyes sharpened to uncut emeralds and Takuma stepped back around the door in a movement so quick he almost _flowed, _taking away the option of escape as he's stretched his arms out, hands clasping the top edge of the car roof and the top of the door; trapping Zero between him and the entrance into the car.

Zero's eyes widened slightly as heat and the delicious smell of a clear, hot sunlit day invaded his nose. Without meaning to, his head tilted so that his eyes met Takuma's, engaging him in a wordless conversation.

_Do you really mean to back out now? _Green eyes asked, darkening like leaves in the shade.

_And if I do?_ Amethyst eyes challenged back.

Takuma's mouth curved into a smile that didn't fit in with his sunshiny image. It sent tremors of awareness coursing through him. _Try it._ That smile said. _I'll enjoy it._

Insidious heat crept up his face at the threat. No, it wasn't a threat, but a promise. One the golden twin knew he could keep. His heart began to beat in triple time at the implication.

"Zero."

This voice was just as soft, more cajoling. Kaname leaned forward to smile at him from the blinding interior. His eyes darted between them, feeling like a lamb that had escaped from the pen only to find it's way to the wolves den. Takuma curled closer, lips brushing against his temple, the words a warm caress.

"The first step is always the hardest."

He got in the car, trying to tell himself that it wasn't apprehension at Takuma's touch that drove him into the car.

Physical awareness slapped him in the face as he slid into the dark, confined space. Kaname's shoulders stretched against the soft fabric of a black crew neck t-shirt, interlocking g's decorating the front. Casual relaxed jeans molded to his long legs and gray Gucci's clung to his feet as if they were made just for him. Zero noted absently that the center divider was non existent. With just the two of them it would have been comfortable, but as Takuma took up the space beside him, it became down right claustrophobic. The twins invaded his personal space without even trying to. He stilled as their combined scents twined around them as they had the night before. And they affected him just the same. Their knees rubbed against his, the touch like heated electrical currents. He forced his eyes to focus on the black glass that separated them from the driver. For all the good it did him. They were perfectly secluded in the back.

Kaname's chuckle was hotter than a stove that'd been on all day and way too close for comfort.

"Relax." Kaname ordered, settling back against the plush seat, more comfortable with the limited space. "You'll get used to being….Between us."

The not so subtle double entendre narrowed his vision down to his tiny world, and the twins were suddenly the sun and the moon. He could feel the ebb and flow of their emotions pulling at his own like ocean tides under the moon. Without even touching him they became the center of his small universe.

_Shit!_

He took a deep, harsh breath, trying to free himself from their conscious seduction. Because they knew damn well what they were doing to him.

"Where are we going?" His strident voice didn't break the spell they cast around him, nothing could it seemed.

"To our favorite restaurant in this area. It's owned by a friend. Very casual." Kaname commented as the car pulled away from the dorm, his eyes glowing with appreciation where they touched on his ensemble. His long, chestnut hair brushed his shoulders, glimmering in the darkness of the car, calling to Zero's fingers. "You'll like it. Now then. We haven't said hello properly."

He felt them move, his inner alarm suddenly ringing. He tensed as Kaname's hand slipped over his knee, Takuma's cupping his nape in perfect concert. The blonde leaned completely over him. Startled, he tried to back up and found himself nestled firmly against Kaname. They moved as if they were two beings in one skin. Zero's breath echoed in the enclosed space, heavy in his surprise as they closed in on him, tightening the cage around him. He couldn't stop himself from flinching as Takuma's full lips coasted over the corner of his mouth, his thumb applying pressure to the underside of his chin so that he had no choice but to tip his head back.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Takuma's voice was pure seduction, like dark night spent in silken sheets. It rippled around him. "Saying hello of course." He said it as if were just a commonplace thing. But every word cause pinpricks of electricity zinging through his blood, drew the skin across Zero's bones like a living shroud of yearning. Just that simple touch. He was horrified to think what a full touch would do.

"Is this what you call getting to know someone?" It was a last ditch effort to halt them. It didn't work. And then he didn't have to wonder anymore.

Takuma's soft lips settled over his mouth, causing sunbursts of sensation to explode just beneath his skin, sung in his blood. It stunned him, his body suddenly aching with a desire so strong he felt as if he was already naked and underneath them. Takuma stole his next protest and returned it to him in a stroke of wet, heated silk. The world went hazy around him, his lips caught firmly. He'd taken Takuma as the harmless twin, but with that decadent mouth moving over his, he realized he'd been wrong. Dead wrong. His gasp of surprise was nothing more than a breath and he shuddered in their holds as Takuma nipped gently at his bottom lip, raking his teeth over the tender inner velvet. Asking for entrance.

"Knowing your reactions. How you move when you're turned on. How you look when we touch you. All this is a part of getting to know you. You're every shiver, you're every moan. We want to know it all."

Kaname's voice wrapped around him in perfect tandem to Takuma's mouth, his hand stroking higher up his thigh. Closing the trap around him completely. He arced, amazed at his own reaction as Takuma probed just a little deeper, coaxing his lips to open a little wider, running the tip of his tongue over the sensitive nerves inside his mouth, but never touching his own tongue. Little teasing tastes that made him writhe between them in sexual agitation.

They held him balanced on the edge of a razor-edged precipice. They wouldn't let him fall, wouldn't ease the tightrope they'd stretched him over. Kaname's hand stroking closer to the center of his body where all of his desire pooled but never touching. Takuma's mouth hinting at a deeper, fuller contact but never quite following through. They rocked his universe, the center of it, until his only awareness was of them. He lost all sense of passing time as he pressed up against Takuma trying to engage his tongue fully, only vaguely aware as they switched and Kaname took over the kiss, his hand replacing Takuma's.

And still they didn't relieve the carnal tension, the brunette leading the arousingly simple kiss, his tongue dipping in to taste but never giving him the contact that he wanted. And all the while his thumb stroked back and forth over his pulse, never letting him forget their ultimate goal.

And true to Kaname's words, they became familiar with his every moan, his every shiver, and filed it away for future contemplation. They tantalized, familiarizing them self with his every reaction, just as he became familiar with their intermingled tastes. But never taking it that needed step beyond.

His chest was heaving when they finally pulled away, cradling him between them like a precious gem. His lips tingled from the residual pressure of their mouths and their tasted flavored his tastebuds. His lips felt swollen from theirs and his tongue slicked across them tasting them there also. His eyes snapped open. White obscured his vision and he realized that his head was still tilted and he was looking at the ceiling of the moving car. For a moment his mind was too dazed to focus. His head was resting on a broad shoulder and he was half reclining against a well defined chest. He jerked, finally realizing they'd maneuvered him in his mindless haze so that he was sandwiched between them, a tangle of limbs across the back seat. He hadn't been cognizant of anything but them while they were doing it. That he'd fallen so completely, so quickly frightened the shit out of him. And they hadn't even actually kissed him! They'd only played with him. And he'd practically begged them for more, pressing himself against them like a hungry cat starved for attention. He shifted trying to free himself and found that his hand was clutched in a fist around a handful of material. He'd certainly hadn't been trying to push them away!

Damn it!

"That was dirty." He felt like he hadn't spoken in ages, his voice grating over the flesh of his throat.

The twins laughed in unison and the sound itself was like a sexual caress.

"If you thought that was dirty-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." He warned Kaname. "And let me up." Faint threads of anger began to weave through his voice.

"And why would we do that?" Takuma questioned softly. "We want you Zero. We'll pull every rabbit out of our hats to get you. All's fair and all of that. And you should get used to it."

"Six weeks is not that long. You shouldn't count your eggs and all that." He was egging them on. He couldn't help it. He was angry. At himself. With them.

Unhappy silence filled the small space that held him. They didn't let him go and he gradually became used to the way his body conformed to his, Takuma's hard chest against his back, Kaname's warm breath against his chest. It almost felt like he was made to fit between them, even in their uncomfortable position within the confines of the car.

"So stubborn." Kaname breathed, amusement ringing like a clarion bell in his tones. "Do you really think you can resist us for six whole weeks?"

"I have to." That was his answer and he wasn't changing it. No matter how tight they twisted him. He'd just have to resist their brand of charms.

But resistance was futile as Kaname's mouth swooped up to capture his once again.

Really it wasn't that long. Or so he tried to convince himself.

**XOVER**

The restaurant was open and cheery. The complete opposite of how he was feeling at the moment. Pictures showing the passage from babyhood to adulthood decorated the walls and the vibe was that of business that catered to families. A large dark haired, buxom woman had greeted them at the door with a kiss on the cheek for each of them, her eyes brows waggling at the added presence of Zero. She'd been a shining laughing presence that'd matched the decor of the restaurant and he'd instantly felt at home with her but not with the twins. They sat in a round booth in a secluded corner of the restaurant. Of course he was seated between them. As if they would have it any other way. They were hell bent on making him theirs.

So now they sat around the table eyeing menus and trying to figure out what they wanted to eat. The place specialized in steaks with hearty baked potatoes and large salads filled with every vegetable you could imagine, anyway that you could think of with every seasoning possible. Currently he was contemplating a broiled rib eye seasoned with garlic and herbs and a big baked potato to partner it. Or thick homemade fries. But really, his mind was on the twins, his consciousness keeping track of their every move, his nervous system perfectly attuned to them.

He growled under his breath as their knees pressed against his yet again. They were making the most of the limited space, pressing against him with every chance. He had no room to maneuver, no room to get away. And his body was reacting as if they'd programmed him. The restaurant was hotter than it should be. Finally he threw down the menu, frustrated beyond belief. Their torture hadn't stopped with just that one kiss but had continued on until the car had stopped in the hole in the wall's parking lot the twins trading kisses until his mind had been in a total state of melt down. They'd almost carried him to the front door his legs were so unsteady.

"I know what I want." His voice was sharp with ire. Both twins looked up in response, eyes soft with concern. If it would have been possible they would have moved closer. As it was they were as close as they could get.

"What is wrong?" Kaname, his voice light, petting him like a fleeting breeze at dawn.

"Are you not feeling well?" Takuma, his voice teasing like sunlight peeking around the corner.

He took his time to glare at both of him. If purple were hot they would be set aflame already. "You wanted to see me angry? Well, you've got it. I'm angry."

"With us or yourself?" Kaname's intent eyes caught his and wouldn't let him look away. "There is nothing wrong with being attracted to us Zero."

"I'm not attracted to you." He snapped, irrationally perhaps, but he couldn't help it.

Neither twin rose to the provocation. They moved that small distance that didn't event exist between them. "Tell me about growing up with Cross." Kaname prodded gently. "We always wondered what it would be like."

"Cross?" He sighed. They weren't going to let him hold on to his anger apparently. "It was like living with a chameleon. Sly and sneaky but you would never know it unless you caught him in the act. Which anyone rarely did. But there was the one time…"

He got caught up in the stories, the remembrance of his childhood calming him somewhat. It amused the twins thoroughly and their laughter warmed him down to the marrow of his bones, his anger put on the back burner until he could think about it far from their presence. So he told them tales of growing up with a trickster like Cross, all the while vowing to strangle the man for putting him in a position like this. He kept them laughing through dinner and when they stood outside his door later that evening, he could barely remember being angry.

But he didn't forget their kisses. So he was warm and flushed as they cornered him against his door, his cheeks red with the memory. Two sets of eyes glimmered with the knowledge of what they did to him, as different as ice was to flame and he knew that it was going to be a fight for the entire six weeks. He didn't demur as he was once again caught, first Kaname's then Takuma's mouth bestowing light kisses on him. He watched them go, the wooden door supporting his weak knees.

He wondered how he was going to deny them when they decided to turn their full powers of seduction on him.

**XOVER**

**OMG!~~ So sorry about that long update, but I had to move and in the process I decided to completely concentrate on TP as that story was almost done. And you can most likely tell that I'm just getting back into the groove of this story. But I'm going to continue it because I really love it and I've worked the plot out in my mind over and over again. I'm sorry it's not up to par. It will be once I get through traveling. (Yep still traveling around even though I've basically settled down and have my internet on. I still have to travel around for my training).**

**Thank you so much for your lovely, wonderful reviews!~~~**

**And for your faves and follows!~~~**

**Until Next Time!~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Own None of the Characters and all of the plot**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's Go!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Straight Through The Heart**

**Uryuu**

He fidgeted with the collar of his navy button down shirt. His nerves jangled, silver alarm bells that worked better than his alarm clock. It was two minutes to five and he was more nervous than a turkey the weekend before thanksgiving. His eyes studied the clock again. He didn't know how Ichigo would get inside the building but when the strawberry said he was going to do something, he did it. So here he was waiting and jumpy as hell, anticipating the best and expecting the worst. Because him and Ichigo could only end one way and he was pretty sure Ichigo was betting on that. It had taken him a full night of bad dreams to admit the truth he'd known all along to himself.

Ichigo was his kryptonite. He just plain did it for him. Only the fact that once he gave in to the ginger that his freedom would be severely limited stopped him from admitting it to _him._ The memory of just how easily Ichigo had gotten him into bed still had the power to unbalance him. But then again, he'd never wondered why his eyes always searched for Ichigo in the hallways and why he was always incapable of looking him in the eye whenever the strawberry caught his eyes. He'd told himself that it was simply because he was a vibrant, seeable part of the _in _crowd. That was until Ichigo had stripped him naked and touched him in places hadn't even known were erogenous.

It rankled him to admit it. But he should have admitted it long ago. Knowing your weakness was half the battle. Or so he was told. It only served to make him even more fidgety as he waited. He would have just left and let Ichigo knock on the door until he gave up. But that was the problem with Ichigo. He never gave up.

_I just can't let him touch me this time. Shit! Like that's going to happen._

No matter how hard he tried to fight or run, the strawberry always managed to pull his card. Every single damn time! It infuriated him, how easily he fell whenever Ichigo turned on his powers of persuasion. He made Uryuu believe that he wanted to be his property. Made him think a collar around his throat was a good thing. And while he was trapped in his arms he believed it wholeheartedly. It was only when the fog receded that he remembered it wasn't, that Ichigo was worse than his dad. He'd only just managed to escape before because Rukia had been more than a match for him. But he didn't have that protection here. None of them did. And there was no mistake. All of them were under attack. It was too convenient to be coincidence. His eyes narrowed as his mind turned to the conundrum. How did all of them know each other? The boys had all come to the boarding school from different cities and towns. Hell, Zero hadn't even known them or the twins before he'd come here. So how were they all connected?

The brisk knock rattled the door, yanking him from his nervy reverie. His eyes latched onto what he was currently considering the portal to hell. He walked to it slowly.

Oh, how the fates must be laughing at him.

He paused just at the door, his hand millimeters away from the handle. He could almost feel the carnal energy flowing through the door; could feel the other male on the other side, a waiting stillness that pulled his nerves tight. He imagined he could hear Ichigo breathing.

"Uryuu, I know you're there. I can _feel _you. Open the door."

He jumped, startled as the deep, persuading voice penetrated the wood of the door. The blush was instantaneous, sweeping up his neck in shocking fire of emotion.

His Achilles heel. The one person who could get him to accept the chains he'd worked so strenuously to avoid. And he realized suddenly that he was on the cusp of surrender, that flagrant display of lust last night having shaken his defenses. He snatched his hand away from where it had been hovering over his throat like a trapped moth and grabbed the knob. He bit his lip, cursing himself for just not leaving when he had the chance and swung the door open.

And just that quickly, that simply he was caught, mesmerized by the sensual, visual feast that Ichigo provided. Ichigo was dressed simply in blue jeans and a brown leather jacket that opened to let Uryuu see the cotton shirt that clung to his chest, outlining the muscles there. He jerked his eyes up, still blushing furiously. His dark blue eyes collided with amber and he couldn't look away. He wasn't strong enough.

The years they'd spent apart had carved the last of the adolescence from Ichigo's face, leaving a more refined sculpture of masculinity behind. The strong angular cheekbones that framed his stubborn chin; the straight, clean line of his nose. The full grace of his lips. All of it appealed so greatly to him that he knew all he had to do was take that first step of surrender and he'd never get away again. And everything that exuded from Ichigo screamed at him to just let go, the will saturated aura pulling at him, urging him to just give in.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me all night?"

Warm fingers circling his wrist jolted him out of his fixated observation. He barely had time to brace himself with a hand flat against Ichigo's chest to avoid being pulled against it. Even that small contact shortened his breath and he acknowledged to himself that he was in trouble. He should have just ran when he'd had the chance. He covered his reaction with anger as he always did, glaring into hazel eyes.

Ichigo grinned back, unperturbed by his temper. "I don't mind though, as long as you're staring at me." The fingers tightened pulling him inexorably closer.

He resisted trying to push the strawberry away with his free hand. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Saying hi."

Uryuu bared his teeth as lips with the consistency of silk brushed fire over his cheek, rivaling the blaze already there. Only Ichigo's grip kept him from stepping back. Or so he told himself. He had a terrible feeling this year was going to be a year of lying to himself.

"You look good." Ichigo breathed against his cheek and the stain became brighter under Ichigo's lips.

He hadn't even been in his presence five minutes and already the strawberry was working his magic. His stomached twisted with dismay. He really had to nip this in the bud before it really got started up again. With great difficulty he schooled his features into his usual expressionless facade. "What are you doing here Ichigo? I thought I made it quite plain last night that I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Yeah, I picked up on that while you were sucking on my tongue."

His mouth fell open, hitting Ichigo's chest and the blush reached super nova status. He wrenched his hand away and took a firm step back. "If I remember correctly, _you _were the one sucking on my tongue, you uncouth barbarian."

Ichigo rubbed his chest like he was in pain, still smiling. "Oh the insults."

Uryuu frowned. "You've wasted your time. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Even if it's to shoot?"

That stopped his retreat as effectively as if Ichigo had opened the doors to heaven, hating the all too knowing look in the ginger's eyes. "What have you done now?"

Ichigo smirked and pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket, swinging them before Uryuu's eyes like a hypnotist. "Here I have the keys to the archery club's room. I thought you would like to see it before it's pristine walls are crowded with people. You were going to join the archery club right?"

He forcibly separated his eyes from the keys. "Yes, I was." He pushed his glasses up to hide his surprise. He should have known that Ichigo would remember.

"So quit arguing and come see."

He hesitated a fraction of a second, the offer too tempting to pass up. "Fine. Let me get my bow." He deliberately didn't see the triumph that made Ichigo's eyes glow as he turned away, feeling them taking in the tight cut of his jeans. Trying to convince himself that he hadn't dressed for Ichigo's benefit.

Yep, this was the year of lying to himself.

They walked in silence, watching students mill around campus. Though he tried to observe the campus they were walking across, Uryuu was hyper aware of the male walking at his side like he owned the school, his stride long and confident. He noted the way everyone gave them a wide berth, the girls eyes homing in on him then darting away. Uryuu wanted to look and see what expression the strawberry was wearing. He didn't dare, but it just outlined just how serious his situation was. The students were scampering around them like Ichigo was a member of the mob. It made him desperately want to know what exactly the bad boys club was.

He opened his mouth when he couldn't take the silence anymore. "How are Yuzu and Karin?"

"They're good. Happy that I ran into you here. Yuzu wants you to sew another costume for her pet lion."

This time Uryuu did glance at him, but only because he was surprised. He'd forgotten all about the little stuffed animal that Yuzu doted on, forgot he'd sewn for her.

"Ummm." He really didn't know what to say.

Ichigo turned so that he could see the smirk that graced his tempting mouth. "You really are handy with the needle and thread. You'll make a good house-"

"Shut up!" He snapped, knowing just what Ichigo was going to say.

"But it's true." Ichigo was laughing now. "In fact I can't wait to get you-"

He stopped walking and speared the amused ginger with his eyes. "Do you not get the concept of shutting up?"

Ichigo turned too, eagerness turning his eyes to pale gold. "How else would I get a rise out of you? You're so entertaining when you turn that fake anger on me. Not to mention really, really cute."

"Arg-" Uryuu stifled the irritated scream that wanted to erupt from his throat, his cheeks feeling like a solar flare. He just couldn't get the last word in on the strawberry. He blinked studying Ichigo. He looked ready to tussle and not in the literal sense of the word and he was suddenly dumped back into the night before. Ichigo certainly hadn't minded molesting him in the middle of the club. "What is it going to take to get you to. Leave. Me. Alone?"

It was Ichigo's turn to look surprised. His eyes narrowed in on Uryuu. "Now who's not 'getting the concept'? When have I ever given you the impression that I'd let you go?" He took that half step that brought him too close for comfort, using his height to his advantage. "If you still have thoughts of getting away throw them out of the window right now. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Dark blue eyes edged nervously away from determined amber ones and landed on a girl who was watching them with obvious fascination. He realized that yet again, Ichigo had made him forget his surroundings. He might as well wear a sign on his head that said 'Ichigo's'. Truly pissed at himself now, he whirled and stomped away. A hand gripped his elbow before he'd taken two steps, propelling him forward.

"The archery club is in that building just up ahead." Ichigo whispered in his ear.

Uryuu went ramrod straight and would have stopped if Ichigo wasn't still moving. Taking him where he wanted to go.

"Damn it let go! I'm not going!" It was like a bad reenactment of the night before.

"Well, we could just go back to your room."

That was soooo not happening. He thought of all the surfaces that Ichigo could get him on. And there'd be no one to interrupt and save his ass this time.

"Fine. But after this we're not seeing each other again."

Ichigo laughed, a deep, vibrant sound that touched places low in his body where no hand was meant to go. It caused his body to harden, the anticipation of hearing that laugh while he was tangled in Ichigo's sheets making him trip over his own feet.

_Get it together Uryuu Ishida!_

He imagined his father's strident voice in his head hoping that it would be a deterrer to his errant desires. But it wasn't. Ichigo knew all his blind spots, knowing just where to hit him for the knock out. Without even half trying.

He batted Ichigo's hand away as the strawberry flung the door open and pushed him inside, huffing in angrily as he rounded on his nemesis. "Why do you always have to be so high handed?" He demanded, eyes shooting daggers, ready for the confrontation now that he was mad enough. The hallway was empty. Blessing of all blessings.

"Why won't you just give in?" Ichigo turned the question on him. "You've already admitted that you want me."

"That was years ago damn it! I got over that."

"Really?" Ichigo's voice was all kinds of incredulous. "Because last night all I had to do was keep kissing you and if your friend hadn't interrupted you would have woken up in a different bed this morning."

"Fuck you." The heat that warmed his cheeks wasn't from anger only.

"I'm trying to, but you won't let that icy guard down and let me in." Ichigo reached out stroking the pad of his thumb over his cheek again. "Always so angry. But you aren't really that angry are you? Just trying to push me away again. I want to wipe away that anger and replace it with something else. Something equally pretty." His blazing eyes said exactly what he wanted to replace it with.

"You're just like my dad." Uryuu bit out desperately. "Always trying to run my life."

Ichigo smiled and it was truly frightening, how soft the look in his eyes was. The same smile he'd worn the night he'd almost collared him. He watched as Ichigo came closer, for the life of him not able to talk his feet into retreating. He stopped when they were almost pressed flush against each other. "I'm a hundred times worse than your dad." Ichigo warned huskily. "But more gentle and a lot more loving."

Uryuu didn't have a comeback for that one, Ichigo's eyes were so tender as they stared down at him; promising him things that he secretly craved.

Ichigo held his eyes for what seemed like eternity before suddenly stepping away. "C'mon. I want to see you shoot."

Humbled by his own need, Uryuu only nodded. He didn't want to set the ginger off again. He didn't think his burning cheeks could handle it.

The archery room was large and airy, the walls white and untouched by the stream of students they would not doubt see. Uryuu fell in love with it instantly. He left Ichigo at the door as he explored, admiring the colorful bulls eyes that lined one wall, his fingers itching for the string of his bow. So intent was he on the room that he missed when Ichigo leaned on the wall, his eyes following his trim form appreciatively.

Uryuu strung his bow, a recurve almost as tall as he was, no longer paying attention to the male behind him. The world fell away as he focused on the targets. His tension eased away as he sent arrow after arrows singing towards the targets, as it always did when he was engaged in his favorite pastime. It took him back to days he'd spent with his grandfather, absorbing all the knowledge he'd fondly imparted. He forgot his current predicament as he shot,let the fact that his sweetest dream or his worst nightmare was standing directly behind him. As if the selfish strawberry would let him forget for long.

"You know, I've always loved watching you shoot." Ichigo's svelte voice licking across his ear drum broke his concentration. He was lucky the arrow had already zinged to the target or he might have shot his foot off. He parted his lips to hiss an insult over his shoulder.

And Ichigo put a hand on him.

It was a simple touch really. Just a hand at the base of his spine. But it was Ichigo touching him and with him it was never simple. The touch burned and all of the angry desire flared to life. Ichigo's fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt pulling him back so that no space remained between their bodies, arms sliding around his waist under his bow. Those wicked fingers played with the hem.

"Ichi-"

"Shhh. No arguing right now." Ichigo soothed, each word sending a puff of heat over the susceptible skin of his ear. "I used to watch you and I was so jealous." Soft lips touched the side of his throat and his eyelids fluttered shut as fire ranged from the contact.

"You were jealous of me?" He sighed, helpless against the feeling of Ichigo holding him. That was when he realized that no matter how angry he pretended to be with the ginger, the fire that he caused would always simmer just below his skin.

"No." Ichigo shook his head, chin rubbing back and forth across his shoulder. "I was jealous of that damn bow."

"What?" He whispered the question, barely coherent with insidious fingers stroking the bare skin of his stomach.

Ichigo blew on his thumping pulse and he shivered like a tuning fork. "Every time you touched it, you forgot about everything else. You never even noticed that I was there. Watching."

"You came to the matches?" He was amazed. He'd never thought he was interested.

"Every single one after I learned you were a member of the archery club. You always looked so happy." His voice hardened and his arms tightened. "I wanted to be the one who put that look on your face."

Somehow he managed to speak as Ichigo seduced him with hands and words. "You're going about it all wrong."

Ichigo nibbled the lobe of his ear in retaliation. "Am I?" He licked the bite, smiling at Uryuu's moan. "I guess I'll have to try harder."

"Really, you don't have to." He returned breathlessly, heart pounding, trembling at the sensation Ichigo caused so effortlessly within him.

"Shut up." Ichigo murmured against tender skin wringing another shiver from him. He plucked the bow from limp fingers and crouched slowly to place it on the floor reverently. Uryuu let it go, though he suspected he really didn't have a choice, his senses alert to Ichigo's every move now. His eyes opened when Ichigo tugged him back into his arms, turning him into the waiting kiss.

Ichigo took him with ruthless sophistication, sinking into his mouth in a slow, silken plunge. It seemed their years apart had also taught him patience. He invaded the balmy heat as if he had all the time in the world, stroking Uryuu's tongue in leisurely stripes that brought him to his toes. His arms were steel bars across his back as he pressed Uryuu hard against his chest. The hard hold, the slick sliding persuasion. The contrast was devastating, melting the icy defenses he'd barely had time to rebuild. Sizzling desire rose from the lake as Ichigo withdrew then proceeded to take over again, this time even more slowly, binding him with incremental lunges until he was once again submerged completely inside. He didn't resist at all as Ichigo took him to the floor too lost in the soft caresses of his mouth.

Everything faded away as Ichigo lowered his body over his, leaning harder into his mouth, tongue gliding firmly, upping his attack. Only the hot coupling of their mouths mattered, only that could quench the heated aura that surrounded them. And cause more with each nibble, stroke and touch. Uryuu moved restlessly so that his entire body was caressed, the sound of his pleasure silenced as Ichigo dove into the depths of his lips.

He accepted, sucking, drawing his tormenter even deeper, giving himself up the scorching exploration. He held Ichigo tight, his fingers tangling in the soft strands of his hair as he drove their mouths together even harder. Ichigo shivered above him forcing his lips wider as he immersed himself in the sweetness that he wanted to own, taking his breath as if they were underwater and Uryuu his source of air.

When he pulled away again, Uryuu didn't have the breath to protest, his body limp, his senses singing. He could only blink at the ceiling as Ichigo's mouth and hands began to travel down his overheated form. Ichigo growled as he tipped his head to the side, unconsciously baring his throat in submission. His sanity tried to resurface when he felt dexterous fingers go to work on the buttons of his shirt. Ichigo's tongue fluttering over the tender skin over his pulse sent it back down into the cave of mindlessness.

His pants were only puffs of air as Ichigo drew on the sensitive skin, bolts of pleasure searing his mind and body. He told himself, the voice weak in the besieged paths of him mind, that he had to get Ichigo to stop. Before he devastated him completely. His mind knew it, but his body wouldn't obey, instead trying to get even closer to what it needed. He tugged hard on Ichigo's hair.

"Ichi….Mmmm." His intended plea ended faster than it began as Ichigo brought his teeth into play, capturing the soft skin, lashing it with his tongue. He twitched, every sleek lash a jolt of lewd electricity. His moan beat at the walls of the room as Ichigo sucked harder, rubbing his chest against Uryuu's naked one, his hands kneading the firm globes of his ass.

_Fuck!_

He couldn't stop his gasp at the combined sensations. The cloth abraded his nipples to aching hardness while Ichigo slid their bodies together, hard erections meeting in the middle. The rapture bowed his body off the floor. It flowed up his body like liquid sin. Tension followed it as he felt the orgasm approach.

_Nooooo!_

He moaned the protest in his head, his mouth refusing to utter it. Ichigo undulated above him gracefully, rubbing their cocks together in an erotic symphony that infused him with lyrical lasciviousness. It wiped the slate of his mind clean. It felt soooo good as all of his erogenous zones submitted to Ichigo's expertise and the salacious wave climbed higher, drowning him. Ichigo's mouth clamped tighter, sucking fiercely all the while he grazed his erection over his. The tension snapped abruptly as the wave crashed over him, the orgasm taking him suddenly, sending him tumbling depths of sensual release.

He resurfaced long moments later, Ichigo's tongue still stroking languidly over his skin, the saturated cloth over their crotches still plastered together. Sensing his return, Ichigo relinquished his still tender skin, chuckling into the cove of his throat.

"If I can make you come just by sucking your neck, imagine how it will be when I'm deep inside you Uryuu."

He didn't have the strength to make a snappy comeback.

He was done lying to himself for the day.

**XOVER**

**Thank you for all of your great reviews!~~ **

…**..And all of your faves and follows!~~**

**Until next time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters/Just The Plot**

**A/N At Bottom**

**Let's Go!**

**Revenge of The Nerds: Chapter Eighteen**

**You For Me**

**Fai**

He was incredibly bored. And horny. Really there was nothing incredible about that.

He found himself alone on a Sunday afternoon, all of his friends occupied. Naruto was too busy hiding from his childhood friend, Kaza was tied up in his family affair and Uryuu was presumably being wooed by the sexy wolf from last night.

So he walked across campus alone, scoping prospects, finding that none of them appealed to him in the slightest. He was halfway across campus when he realized why. None of them were tall enough. Or dark enough. Definitely not dangerous enough catch his interest. Definitely not strong to handle _him._ He found that his eyes searched higher than any of the other men on campus, so no one found focus in his gaze. He wondered idly if he should stop and ask one of the students where the BBC house was so he could walk by, nonchalantly of course, and maybe accidentally see who he really wanted to see.

Uryuu's warning tried to surface from the frustrated waves of his thoughts and was dunked again as he sighed morosely. He wanted the tall raven haired bombshell to distraction and he hadn't even met him properly yet. Having to stay away from what attracted him, was torture.

_I mean, how bad can it be?_

It wasn't like he wanted a relationship. He just wanted to have fun and a little relaxation. One time and he would be tired of the raven. That's the way it worked in his world. No ties. No attachments. And he always stuck to his guns. Romances begin and ended all the time. He couldn't be bothered to make it work.

_Damn it!_

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked, zoning out so he really didn't see the other students. Maybe Uryuu was wrong, too paranoid with the experience of meeting that sexy ginger again. It'd certainly unbalanced him.

_Because really, who would want to collar someone against their will? _This wasn't the stone age. The approach to sex was sophisticated. He was sure that something could be worked out. Because the thought of having the ebony haired man between his thighs was arousing in the extreme. The fantasy rolled through his mind like thunder. He could almost feel the sculpted muscles beneath his fingers, feel the sweat running down his skin. Imagined those large, strong hands on his hips as the he thrust into him. He swiped a hand across his suddenly damp forehead as he absently turned around a corner of one of the school buildings and found himself in an over populated quad.

_Damn, I found where the pre school party is._

Because that's what it seemed to be. There were an abundant amount of students milling around, knots of them congregating on the huge grassy lawn that was lined with thick stone benches and tables. His eyes roamed interestedly over the massive number of students, again aiming for the sky. And maybe there was someone here who met his criteria. Every one in the school couldn't be small and effeminate. There had to be some- _Oh shit!_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He paused, his feet stopping in shock as he spotted what he really wanted, standing in a mixed group of men and women, tall and proud,in a black leather letterman jacket lined in red. He was leaned casually on a table, a pale washed out blonde chatting animatedly with him. Vaguely, Fai noticed the red haired companion from earlier standing a little ways away from him, speaking in the phone that was pressed to his ear. As he watched the flame haired male stared at the phone in patent disbelief before dialing numbers furiously. But he couldn't care about that, not with his fantasy so tantalizingly close. His eyes invariably strayed back to the tall specimen of handsomeness and didn't leave again. He didn't even notice the curious stares he was collecting. He only had eyes for his dream.

_Damn. It gets better every time I see him._

His sable hair glinted in the sunlight and his shoulders filled out the leather of his jacket as if it had been made especially for him. And maybe it had. Nothing could fit that well unless it was well planned. Jeans done in the color of pitch molded to his powerful thighs. The girl speaking with him was plainly as infatuated as he was, her cheeks slightly reddened with blush. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him seemingly enraptured.

It pissed him off.

_I'm the only one who should be in his sphere damn it!_

He was moving in his bombshell's direction before he thought about it. It didn't even register that he was jealous. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, he figured it was just adrenaline from finally having what he wanted so close.

Garnet eyes flickered over him as he approached, looked away in disinterest before swinging back to him again. For a moment bright flames filled the red eyes and he felt a….familiarity as those eyes settled on him. The placid blonde at his side fell silent as Fai walked up. They both stared at him as the silence began to eat through the noise that surrounded them. Finally the dark haired skyscraper tilted his head to the side.

"Yes? Was there something you needed?"

"Um. I. Um." The concept of speech eluded him as the deep, baritone voice curled over and around him like a silken rope, snaring him like some great electric spider web, forced the first thing that came to mind from his throat. "Do you know where the library is?" He croaked. Embarrassment made his cheeks burn with red even as the raven gestured absentmindedly in the the direction to his right.

"Right over there, around the building. It's the only entrance."

And just like that he was dismissed. Disbelief kept Fai rooted to the grass as the raven turned back to his conversation with the insipid girl at his side. Not even a hint of curiosity to color the exchange. He just turned away. Fai's mouth dropped open slightly, as he was, for the first time in his life, singularly ignored. It caused another unfamiliar feeling within him. Rejection.

He couldn't remember another time when he'd been this flat-out rejected.

_Thump._

Ruby eyes skewered him again as he just stood there in shock. "Was there something else you _wanted?_"

The inflection on that word set him in motion again. He shook in head in mortification and turned smartly on his heel. No gaze touched his back as he walked away and that was even worse, his presence as insignificant as one drop of rain on a hot pavement.

As it turned out, he really did go to the library, his mind reeling with the sheer incredulousness that the earthquake that was himself hadn't even registered on someone's richter scale.

He sat in the quiet of the library and swore to himself that no matter what it took, he would get the luscious raven to notice him.

And into his bed.

**XOver**

**I'm Backkkkkk! Finally getting to this story again now that my other is finished!**

**Sorry that was so short. But there's a reason for this small encounter….(Secret smile)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**LovelessRaine**

**Ben4kevin**

**JoseiKeitoLuluiCz**

**xoxodenisee**

**TwistedNoir**

**Anongirl**

**anonmouse**

**Loveyourstyle**

**Ramupop**

**Loreleijubilation**

**deepshappiresoul**

**XxWhitexKingxX**

**Sexybishounen**

**Feels good to work on this story again!**

**Until Next Time….**


End file.
